Se solicita Esposa
by VanerK
Summary: Cuando aquel atractivo desconocido informó a Bella de que necesitaba una esposa, ella sintió la tentación de responder que estaba disponible. Algo le decía que él sería un buen marido. Pero entonces descubrió que aquel desconocido, llamado Edward Cullen, albergaba un motivo oculto...
1. Capítulo 01

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Darcy.**

* * *

**"****Se solicita Esposa****"**

_**Argumento:**_

_Cuando aquel atractivo desconocido informó a Bella de que necesitaba una esposa, ella sintió la tentación de responder que estaba disponible. Algo le decía que él sería un buen marido. Pero entonces descubrió que aquel desconocido, llamado Edward Cullen, albergaba un motivo oculto..._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era un completo desconocido. Había llevado a su hijo de tres años al mismo parque junto al puerto adonde Bella llevaba a su hija de nueve meses. En media hora de conversación inconexa, a través del arenal vallado donde los dos niños jugaban juntos, lo único que averiguó Bella respecto al extraño fue su nombre, Edward Cullen. Además, era el hombre más sexy que había visto en toda su vida.

Conseguía que parecieran indecentes los vaqueros y la camiseta que lucía. El cariño despreocupado con el que acariciaba a su hijo conjuraba visiones en la mente de Bella, imaginando el placer táctil que aquellas manos darían a una mujer. Sólo de pensarlo se le puso la carne de gallina.

Y esos ojazos verdes, embrujadores. Cuando hablaba Bella, la observaban como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo, y a ella le resultaba muy difícil apartar la vista de él. Incluso cuando desvió la atención hacia Sophie, a la que estaba entreteniendo el niño, era intensamente consciente del hombre que tenía tan cerca.

—Lo que necesito —murmuró Edward, dirigiéndose al mundo en general más que a Bella, haciendo que ésta sintiera un hormigueo en las orejas de expectación— es una esposa.

Bella alzó bruscamente la cabeza, los ojos color chocolate como platos a causa de la impresión, y luego con rapidez dio una sacudida a la larga melena, castaña rojiza, para disimular la reacción de asombro ante la sorprendente afirmación del desconocido. Hasta aquel momento, había envidiado a la mujer de Edward Cullen, y se había regañado a sí misma por haber perdido tantos años con Riley Biers mientras pescaban a todos los hombres mejores. La sonrisa que le dirigió Edward Cullen, atractiva y soñadora, hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

—Contéstame con franqueza —dijo Edward—. ¿Considerarías la posibilidad?

En la mente de Bella, sonaron campanas de alerta. Desconocidos que hacen extrañas propuestas en parques, definitivamente, debían evitarse, por muy atrayentes que fueran.

Bella lanzó una mirada rápida a su alrededor. Tan sólo vio a un anciano sentado en un banco, leyendo el periódico del sábado. Y una pareja de jóvenes bajo los árboles, cerca del agua. Por último, dos mujeres de mediana edad charlando mientras contemplaban las embarcaciones lujosas que navegaban en el puerto. Todos ellos eran desconocidos y se hallaban a una distancia considerable del parque para niños.

Probablemente, parecía formar parte de una familia a sus ojos, papá y mamá con la parejita de hijos. Además, la gente de la ciudad tenía tendencia a evitar los problemas de los demás. Sería prudente salir de allí cuanto antes.

—Debo marcharme ya —dijo, procurando disimular las prisas, y comenzó a recoger los juguetes que Sophie había esparcido por la arena.

—No me has respondido a la pregunta —le recordó Edward Cullen, sin aparentar ninguna incomodidad ni nada parecido—. Necesito una esposa y, para satisfacer la curiosidad, me gustaría saber si considerarías la posibilidad.

—Definitivamente, no.

—¿Ves algo malo en mí?

Con sus atributos, podría elegir prácticamente entre todas la mujeres que habitaban en Seattle. Seguramente él también lo sabría. Bella le lanzó una mirada algo acusadora.

—Pensé que ya estarías casado.

—Lo estuve. Tiempo pasado.

Bella se detuvo a reflexionar por un momento. Tal vez fuera un viudo desesperado en busca de madre para su pequeño. Aunque que se hubiera fijado en ella para ocupar el puesto después de una conversación tan breve, dejaba en el aire muchas preguntas. ¿Se habría sentido impresionado por su manera de tratar a su hija? ¿Sería éste el único criterio sobre el que apoyaría la elección? ¿O quizás también había visto en ella suficientes atractivos como para que se divirtieran juntos en la cama?

La curiosidad impulsó a Bella a preguntar.

—No me gustaría tocar un tema que puede ser doloroso para ti, pero, ¿qué pasó con tu primera mujer?

—Se marchó. Ojalá que al infierno y la perdición.

Ciertamente, el hombre no guardaba mucho aprecio hacia la mujer con la que se había casado. Razón por la que Bella se mostró circunspecta con él.

—Siento que no te salieran mejor las cosas —dijo, procediendo a hacer una pregunta para hacerle hablar hasta que pudiera escapar de allí—. ¿Cómo murió tu mujer?

—No murió. Una lástima —respondió Edward con un leve deje de amargura—. Aunque el matrimonio tampoco fue un fracaso completo. Tengo a Nathan y gracias a Dios, ha salido a mí.

—Entonces estás divorciado —dedujo Bella, interesada en aclarar sus dudas.

—No hubo más remedio para poner fin a los problemas.

Bella conocía las complicaciones que implicaba un divorcio. Ella no tuvo que divorciarse de Riley Biers porque, en primer lugar, no estaban casados. Pero la separación resultó tan traumática como cualquier divorcio. Se preguntó cómo era posible que una madre abandonara a su hijo, como había hecho aparentemente la mujer de Edward Cullen. Entonces, sintiendo un brote de su propia amargura, imaginó que había mujeres, así como hombres, que no deseaban hijos que pudieran alterar sus vidas.

Edward Cullen tomó el silencio de Bella por complicidad y pasó a continuar con su oferta.

—Considera las ventajas. Haríamos las cosas a la antigua usanza. Estableceríamos un contrato matrimonial...

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy libre para casarme? —le interrumpió Bella, pensando que el hombre daba demasiadas cosas por hechas.

—No veo ninguna alianza en tus manos.

—Mucha gente opina que en nuestros días ya no vale la pena casarse —arguyó, aunque ésta era una opinión de Riley, no suya.

Los ojos verdes la miraron con incredulidad.

—¿Debo pensar que convives con un tipo que no se molestó en casarse contigo cuando tuviste a su propio hijo?

—Esas cosas pasan —afirmó Bella, dolorosamente consciente de todas las equivocaciones que había cometido.

—¿Por qué no está contigo?

—Porque...

Bella enmudeció, pensando que aquella cuestión no era asunto de Edward Cullen, pero algo en su mirada la impulsó a ofrecer una respuesta.

—Porque lo dejé —afirmó al fin en tono desafiante—. No era bueno ni para mí, ni para Sophie.

—Ahí lo tienes. El mismo problema que yo —dijo Edward con satisfacción—. Podríamos elaborar juntos un contrato sensato, estableciendo lo que estamos dispuestos a aportar al matrimonio, lo que podemos esperar uno de otro.

—Estás hablando de un matrimonio de conveniencia.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y el amor?

—Definitivamente fuera del asunto. Causa estragos y provoca el caos. Convierte a la gente prudente en locos de atar. Los griegos tenían razón. Lo llamaban Eros. Los dieciocho meses de locura antes de que la pasión se enfríe y la realidad vuelva a ocupar el lugar que le corresponde.

—Vaya, quizás tú pienses que no vale la pena pasar por eso, pero yo opino lo contrario —afirmó Bella con énfasis.

Entonces se puso a guardar en la bolsa grande que llevaba los juguetes de Sophie. Tal vez la experiencia con Riley hubiera deslustrado sus sueños, pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ellos ni a convertirse en un ser tan cínico como Edward Cullen.

—¿Para qué te sirvió el amor? —fue la sardónica pregunta de Edward—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en descubrir que tu amante era una calamidad cuando se trataba de compromisos y responsabilidades?

Bella se enfrentó a Edward con severa determinación.

—No era amor. No era un amor verdadero y profundo. Y la próxima vez no voy a aceptar menos que eso. Si es que hay una próxima vez. De no ser así, prefiero vivir sola, por mis propios medios, a comprometerme de nuevo.

—¿Y cómo sabrás que existe realmente dicho amor verdadero y profundo? —preguntó Edward en tono escéptico.

—Lo sabré.

Bella no estaba segura en absoluto de lo que decía, pero no quería escuchar más argumentos de la clase que proponía Edward. Se agachó para levantar a Sophie y luego la sostuvo sobre un brazo para limpiarle la arena de las piernas, consciente todo el tiempo de que Edward Cullen se apoyaba sobre el respaldo del banco, aparentemente sin intención de moverse.

—El amor auténtico es algo inalcanzable —afirmó Edward en tono burlón.

—No puede decirse que tu actitud sea normal —observó Bella.

—La normalidad es una fantasía. La gente aspira a ser normal porque les aterroriza ser ellos mismos.

—Pues yo ahora me siento libre para ser yo misma.

—Si te casaras conmigo, serías más libre aún para ser tú misma.

—¿Libre? —repitió Bella, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada en ademán de desprecio—. ¿No tendría que acostarme en tu cama?

—Mínimamente. ¿Sería pedirte demasiado hacerlo una vez en la vida?

—¡Una vez! ¿Qué clase de matrimonio sería ése?

Edward deslizó una mirada de la cabeza a los pies de Bella, admirando sin disimulo la larga melena castaña que caía en una cascada resplandeciente, las curvas de su figura y las piernas largas y proporcionadas, fielmente perfiladas por la camiseta y los vaqueros que llevaba.

—Tal vez pudiera darte algo más si realmente lo desearas así —sugirió, lanzándole una sonrisa letal, mirándola con una expresión descarada y maliciosa—. Tienes una piel maravillosa. Suave y cremosa. Debe de ser como acariciar una tela de raso.

Bella sintió que se ponía roja, cuando recordó que se había preguntado lo que harían sentir las caricias de aquellas manos viriles. Y hacia éstas bajó la mirada, y desde ahí hasta las rodillas, permitiéndose unos segundos de especulaciones libidinosas definitivamente nada usuales en ella.

Por fortuna, Sophie hizo que recobrara el buen juicio, protestando entre sus brazos con el fin de volver junto a su compañero de juegos. Bella la sostuvo con más fuerza contra su pecho, a la defensiva.

—Esto es absurdo —dijo, expresando con la mirada su desdén hacia las nociones del matrimonio que tenía su interlocutor—. ¿De dónde sacas unas ideas como ésas?

Edward encogió los hombros.

—Se me ocurren de repente.

—Y entonces preguntas a la primera mujer que se pone a tiro, o... o...

Bella se quedó sin palabras, y Edward sonrió al percibir su desconcierto momentáneo.

—Saltar a lo desconocido produce cierta emoción. Podría resultar una aventura gloriosa para ambos.

—O un viaje al infierno y la perdición —le recordó Bella, esperando que él sintiera el veneno inoculado en sus palabras afiladas—. No lo olvides.

—No se puede aplicar a nuestro caso. Aquí no hay amor.

—Razón por la que no me atrae tu propuesta. Gracias por el ofrecimiento, de todos modos.

Bella se inclinó para recoger la bolsa, diciéndose que era una locura haberle escuchado tanto rato, y más locura aún sentir la tentación de seguir escuchándole. El atractivo sexual constituía una trampa. Se desvanecía en el aire en cuanto se intentaba conseguir que funcionara una relación en los aspectos básicos. La experiencia con Riley le había demostrado con total claridad que, sin amor, una relación no podía proporcionar felicidad duradera.

—¿No puedo jugar más con el bebé?

—No creo que la madre del bebé quiera quedarse, Nathan, y debemos respetar los deseos de los demás.

Fue una respuesta suave. Bella vio que Edward extendía un brazo para atraer al pequeño a su lado, ofreciéndole un calor reconfortante, un gesto cariñoso que hizo sentir a Bella en el estómago una dolorosa ansiedad. Si Riley hubiera sido igual con Sophie... Pero no fue así, y las esperanzas de que cambiara algún día murieron la noche que le vio sacudiendo a la niña como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Cuando se incorporó asiendo la bolsa firmemente, Bella hizo todo lo que pudo para proyectar orgullo e independencia al dar la espalda a la inquietante presencia de Edward Cullen. Pero también se le encogió el corazón al advertir la mirada afligida de su hijo.

Bella conocía muy bien la soledad que se sentía al ser hijo único. Pero Nathan sin duda contaba con el amor de su padre, igual que Sophie contaba con el suyo. Lo peor que podía pasarle a un niño era verse en medio de la guerra que provocaba una relación carente de amor.

Convencida de que había hecho lo correcto al abandonar a Riley, y de que también hacía bien en alejarse de Edward Cullen, Bella irguió los hombros y dirigió una cálida sonrisa al pequeño.

—Gracias por jugar con Sophie.

—¿Podremos jugar juntos otra vez?

—Me temo que no —respondió Bella, observando la decepción del niño—. Lo siento.

Y sin más, se volvió rápidamente y se alejó, preguntándose lo diferentes que habrían sido sus vidas de haberle podido ofrecer otra respuesta.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, no vio la figura que avanzaba por el parque en su dirección.

—¡Bella!

Ella oyó el grito estridente y enfadado. Conocía bien aquella voz y se volvió hacia su propietario, sabiendo que estaba a punto de verse envuelta en otra confrontación, una mucho más seria que la que acababa de tener con Edward Cullen.

La voz pertenecía a Riley Biers...

* * *

**¡Se terminaron las vacaciones para Bella y Edward, vuelven acompañados por Sophie y Nathan!**

**Hola como están? Después de tanto tiempo arrancamos con una nueva adaptación. **

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les Gusto?**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

**Reviews=Vanesitas contentas=Actualización**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	2. Capítulo 02

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Darcy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Bella observó al hombre que se aproximaba hacia ella. Una vez había considerado sexy a Riley. Ahora no veía en él nada más que a un individuo astuto y sofisticado, consumido de puro egoísmo. Poseía un atractivo más suave que Edward Cullen. Siempre vestía a la última moda, tenía una figura esbelta y elegante, y adoptaba una pose temperamental que consideraba artística.

La razón por la que de repente pensó en Edward Cullen como un hombre honesto, cálido y natural, no la sabía. Tal vez se debiera al contraste, se imaginó. Edward Cullen era más corpulento, de rasgos más angulosos y duros, que hablaban de su carácter, y tenía un pelo cobrizo y medio despeinado, si es que se lo había peinado así, cosa que dudaba. En él, no se apreciaba nada artificial. Parecía cómodo consigo mismo y nada temeroso de mostrar su personalidad ante los demás.

Bella se dijo a sí misma que ella tampoco tenía nada que temer. Ya no tenía ninguna obligación de complacer o contemporizar con Riley. Era libre para seguir su propio camino.

Pero a pesar de su resolución sintió en el estómago un nudo de aprensión cuando Riley se detuvo ante ella. Bella observó con aire desafiante sus ojos azules y tormentosos, decidiendo que definitivamente prefería los intensamente verdes.

—Podrías haberles dicho a tus padres a qué parque vendrías —le recriminó Riley—. He ido a otros dos antes de dar contigo.

—No comprendo qué estás haciendo aquí, Riley. Hace una semana te alegraste cuando nos marchamos.

El hombre hizo un esfuerzo visible para dominar su irritación.

—Bueno, me equivoqué, Bella. Ahora que he dispuesto de tiempo para reflexionar...

—Yo también he tenido tiempo para pensar, y no me equivoqué al dejarte, Riley. Para mí, lo nuestro ha terminado.

—No eres razonable, Bella. Sólo porque no tenga con Sophie tanta paciencia como tú...

Ella le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa con sus expresivos ojos chocolate que no pasó desapercibida.

—De acuerdo. Siento haber perdido los nervios, pero ella estaba volviéndome loco.

—No te preocupes, Riley. No volverá a suceder. Ahora, si nos disculpas...

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Riley dio un paso adelante y le quitó de las manos la bolsa, poniéndola fuera de su alcance.

—No irás a ninguna parte hasta que hayamos aclarado las cosas.

Bella se esforzó para conservar la calma, renunciando a recuperar su bolsa por las malas.

—Por mucho que hablemos no cambiarán las cosas. Ya tomé una decisión y no voy a echarme atrás, Riley.

Percibió el desconcierto en la expresión de Riley. Al hombre le costaba aceptar que pudiera alejarse de él sin mirar atrás.

—Escúchame, Bella —exigió, suavizando la demanda con cierto tono meloso—. Te echo de menos. Incluso echo de menos al bebé. El apartamento parece vacío sin ti.

La labia de Riley no iba a lograr desvanecer los malos recuerdos de Bella, la cual lo miró con recelo.

—Lo que echas de menos. Riley, es la comodidad a la que te habías acostumbrado. Búscate otra mujer que alivie tus necesidades. Podría servirte la que se acostó contigo en tu estudio.

Aquellas palabras desquiciaron a Riley.

—Ya te dije que fue una cosa sin importancia.

—Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras, Riley. Pero no con Sophie y conmigo.

—Vine a pedirte perdón. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Nada. No quiero nada de ti, excepto que te marches y nos dejes tranquilas —afirmó, extendiendo la mano—. Ahora, ¿puedes devolverme la bolsa, por favor?

Riley ignoró las palabras de Bella.

—¿Dónde piensas vivir? Eres una verdadera egoísta aprovechándote de tu familia. No tienen sitio para ti.

—Tengo intención de encontrar un lugar donde vivir por mi cuenta.

—¡Claro! Algo muy sencillo, cargando con un bebé y sin ingresos fijos. Hablas sin pensar, Bella. Ya va siendo hora de que recobres la sensatez y vuelvas a mi lado.

—Es inútil seguir hablando, Riley. Por favor, dame la bolsa y déjanos en paz de una vez.

—Eres una estúpida, con tanta cabezonería. Vuelve a casa conmigo y...

Bella dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse sin la bolsa, enferma con la discusión, enferma con todo lo referente a Riley, deseosa de perderlo de vista de una vez por todas.

Riley la alcanzó y la aferró por un brazo, haciendo que se volviera bruscamente.

—¡No me des la espalda! He venido para hablar contigo.

—¡No vale la pena! —gritó Bella, revolviéndose para librarse de él.

Sophie comenzó a llorar al oír los gritos.

—Estás asustando a la niña —observó Riley en tono acusador.

—Suéltame y se le pasará. Las dos nos quedaremos muy a gusto.

—Tú vienes a casa conmigo.

Llevándola a rastras, negándole cualquier otra alternativa, Riley comenzó a cruzar el parque, regresando al lugar donde debía de tener aparcado el coche.

—¡Basta ya. Riley!

Bella intentó clavar los tacones en el suelo, pero sólo consiguió tambalearse, pues la fuerza con que la arrastraba Riley era muy superior.

—No quiero ir contigo —protestó.

Riley no aminoró el paso.

—Vendrás conmigo tanto si te gusta como si no.

—Así no conseguirás nada —le dijo Bella con fiereza. Como tenía en brazos a Sophie, la cual estaba gritando a pleno pulmón, se veía absolutamente incapacitada para defenderse. Sólo le quedaba el recurso de las súplicas.

—Suéltame, Riley. Me estás haciendo daño.

—Si dejas de comportarte como una mula testaruda, no te haré ningún daño.

—Suelte a la dama ahora mismo.

La orden asombró tanto a Riley como a Bella. Ocupada en resistirse ante los métodos cavernícolas de Riley, Bella se había olvidado de los posibles testigos de la escena. Riley se volvió hacia el hombre que acababa de intervenir en la discusión y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Por su parte, Bella observó a su salvador con cara de incredulidad.

Edward Cullen había dejado a un lado su aire sexy de indolencia relajada. Parecía muy grande, muy fuerte y muy resuelto.

—Desaparezca, señor —le dijo Riley en tono amenazador—. Esto no es asunto suyo.

Bella sintió una oleada de calor producida por la humillante situación, maltratada en público, su impotencia teniendo a Edward Cullen y su hijo como testigos. Debía haber afrontado la discusión con Riley con más tacto. Aunque ignoraba por completo la forma de haber impedido que él convirtiera la discusión en una escena desagradable.

—Suéltela o... le romperé el brazo.

Las palabras iban cargadas de amenaza. El campeón no invitado a participar en la discusión dio un paso hacia delante, obviamente dispuesto a ejecutar la amenaza.

La impresión frenó en seco el tren de los pensamientos desoladores de Bella. ¿Por qué tendrían los hombres que ser tan... tan primitivos? Habría una confrontación física muy seria a menos que hiciera algo para impedirlo.

—¡Todo marcha bien! —gritó.

Sin duda, era capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Además, estaba segura de que Riley no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle un daño físico.

Edward Cullen no retrocedió, pero se detuvo.

—Ciertamente todo marchará bien cuando el caballero te suelte y te devuelva la bolsa.

Por lo que ella sabía, Riley jamás había afrontado una amenaza de violencia física hasta entonces. Una vez evitado el peligro inminente, el estupor dio paso a la bravuconería.

—¿Quién demonios se cree que es? —preguntó a Edward.

—Cullen. Agente de policía. Libre de servicio.

Las palabras concisas de Edward reforzaron su dominio de la situación, y la identificación hizo más intimidante su presencia. Dio que pensar a Riley. Por fin, este último decidió que la discreción constituía la piedra angular del valor y soltó el brazo a Bella.

Bella reaccionó a través del instinto de protección y dio un paso atrás, apartándose de Riley. Entonces asumió el control el instinto maternal, que le urgió a tranquilizar a Sophie. Se sentía demasiado confundida por lo que había sucedido como para tomar alguna otra resolución.

El antiguo desconocido se mantenía firme en su terreno, observando a Riley como si fuera el principal sospechoso de un caso de asesinato.

—No lo comprende, agente —se defendió Riley—. No se trata nada más que de una discusión familiar.

—¿Quiere acompañarme a la comisaría para tener una conversación amistosa sobre el asunto?

A Riley no le hizo ninguna gracia la proposición.

—Esto es ridículo. Polis por todas partes. ¿Acaso ya no queda libertad en este país?

—Claro que queda, señor. Libertad para las mujeres y los niños así como para los hombres. Ahora, si no le importa, haga el favor de devolver la bolsa a la dama.

—Tiene las manos ocupadas con el bebé. Nuestro bebé —replicó Riley.

Edward Cullen se volvió hacia Bella, que todavía intentaba tranquilizar a Sophie, y se dirigió hacia ella con cortesía, sin dar ningún indicio de que hubieran hablado anteriormente.

—¿Quiere que le lleve la bolsa, señora? Si lo desea, la acompañaré a donde quiera que vaya.

Bella se sintió confundida. Edward Cullen estaba ayudando a poner fin a la escena con su autoridad, pero ella no quería verse complicada con la ley. Y tampoco con su defensor. Era igual que Riley en cuanto a desear una situación de conveniencia, y su exhibición machista no la impresionaba más que la de Riley.

—Vete con él, Bella, y no volverás a verme en la vida —prometió Riley, echando humo tras haber salido tan mal parado de la situación.

Sus palabras hicieron que Bella tomara una decisión. No quería ver a Riley nunca más.

—Gracias, agente. Le agradecería que me acompañara.

Edward Cullen se volvió hacia Riley y extendió la mano.

Riley arrojó la bolsa a los pies de Edward Cullen, lanzando una mirada empapada de hostilidad hacia Bella por la parte de culpa que tenía en la humillación sufrida.

—No pienses que puedes volver junto a mí suplicando. Se acabó, Bella. Te he dado una oportunidad.

Ella no replicó. Edward Cullen recogió la bolsa del suelo y se interpuso entre Riley y Bella, tomando a ésta del brazo con delicadeza para guiarla en la dirección que deseaba tomar.

—Si me acompaña, señora...

Bella titubeó por un momento, insegura ante las complicaciones que podría acarrearla Edward Cullen. Saltar a lo desconocido no era su noción de una «gloriosa aventura». Entonces, se acordó del hijo de Edward y cayó en la cuenta de que debía haberlo dejado en alguna parte. Nathan debía recibir la atención de su padre.

Por tanto, emprendió la marcha, aceptando la escolta ofrecida por Edward Cullen, avergonzada por la escena que no había podido evitar, pero aliviada por dejar atrás a Riley. Se preguntó si sería cobarde, tomando la salida más fácil, ¿pero qué podía conseguir de bueno reanudando una discusión con Riley? La decisión estaba tomada y no iba a echarse atrás.

Nathan se hallaba sentado en la hierba a poca distancia de allí, observándolos con expresión grave mientras se aproximaban hacia él. Bella deseó que el pequeño no hubiera visto la desagradable escena. Aquello debía haberle inquietado tanto como a Sophie. Cuando los adultos pelean, los niños se sienten inseguros y asustados.

—Saca tus cosas de mi apartamento mañana o las tiraré a la basura —gritó Riley a sus espaldas—. A tus padres les encantará tener que almacenarlas. ¡No les quedará sitio ni para mover una pestaña¡

Bella se estremeció, odiando el resentimiento de Riley, odiando que cuatro años de convivencia hubieran conducido a una separación tan lamentable.

—La bolsa, por favor, señor.

—No dejes de caminar ni mires atrás —murmuró Edward Cullen.

Bella jamás hubiera imaginado que era policía, aunque ciertamente le iba bien el papel. Su altura, el físico impresionante, el aura de autoridad, sin inmutarse ante nada...

—No quiero presentar ninguna demanda contra Riley —afirmó, dirigiendo una mirada ansiosa hacia Edward.

Los fascinantes ojos verdes sondearon los de Bella.

—¿Estás segura de que no te causará más problemas?

Bella desvió la mirada, enfrentándose a un tumulto de emociones debidas a la cercanía de Edward Cullen, a la expresión de preocupación con que la miraba. No era ninguna niña necesitada de protección, y no iba a sucumbir a la proposición de un matrimonio sin amor con el único fin de tenerlo a su lado. Edward Cullen no constituía un consuelo para ella en absoluto. Era un hombre inquietante y perjudicial y, cuanto antes se alejara de él, tanto mejor.

—Estoy completamente segura de que Riley no volverá a molestarme nunca más —respondió con cierto nerviosismo.

Al menos así lo esperaba. Pensaba que Riley tenía demasiado orgullo como para exponerse a un nuevo rechazo. De ahí en adelante sólo tendría malos pensamientos respecto a ella y se consideraría liberado de una relación que implicaba demasiadas obligaciones. Se preguntó qué explicaciones daría Riley a las amistades comunes que tenían, y luego decidió que le daba igual el asunto.

Ninguna de las mencionadas amistades eran íntimas. Aunque Fred, el socio de Riley, siempre había sido muy amable con ella. Y perspicaz. Fred Carter había sido el único asociado permanente a través de los cuatro años que había pasado junto a Riley. Las conveniencias sociales habían dictado las pautas de su vida.

Si la gente no constituía una diversión, Riley la descartaba sin ningún miramiento.

En otro tiempo Bella pensó que el carrusel de amistades de Riley era la respuesta a todos sus sueños. Se acabó la soledad para siempre. Montones de gente, felices de tenerla por amiga, de disfrutar de su compañía. Pero no había sido real. Dichas relaciones carecían de verdadera profundidad. Y, cuando se trató de afrontar las realidades de la vida, Riley fue una auténtica calamidad.

Había tomado la decisión correcta, pero ésta también le causaba algunos problemas de peso, como Riley le había recordado con tanta inquina.

Nathan se puso en pie de un salto y se reunió con ellos.

—No sabía que fueras policía, papá —dijo en tono interrogante.

Aquel comentario sobresaltó los pensamientos de Bella. Al fin y al cabo, de la boca de los inocentes siempre brotaba la verdad.

—¿Desde cuándo eres policía? —insistió Nathan, como siempre hacen los niños cuando buscan una respuesta.

—Desde que la necesidad lo requiere, Nathan —respondió Edward Cullen en tono sosegado.

Bella percibió que el hombre había hecho lo que consideraba oportuno en la situación. ¿Pero quién era en realidad?

Ella dejó de andar.

Todos dejaron de andar.

Nathan la miró.

—Mi papá puede hacer cualquier cosa —afirmó orgullosamente.

—No lo dudo —observó Bella con cierta acritud.

Y entonces se volvió hacia el hombre que consideraba «cuando la necesidad lo requiere» una buena razón para intervenir con fines bastante oscuros.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con la ley, señor Cullen?

El rostro de aspecto duro se relajó cuando se dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa.

—Puedes llamarme Edward, si no te importa.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —afirmó Bella, recelosa ante las tácticas que podría emplear el presunto policía para engatusarla.

La sonrisa se volvió absolutamente encantadora, tanto que Bella sintió un escalofrío en ciertos nervios de su cuerpo.

—Ejercí de abogado durante cierto tiempo —dijo con una voz que sin duda habría convencido a los miembros de un jurado, sobre todo si se trataba de mujeres.

Bella no se dejó convencer.

—¿Te pusieron de patitas en la calle por utilizar procedimientos ilegales?

Edward Cullen aparentemente se ofendió.

—Por supuesto que no. Soy un ciudadano amante de la ley. Me gusta la legalidad. Ahí reside la belleza del matrimonio, O, al menos, residiría con un contrato debidamente elaborado.

Bella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse embaucar de nuevo en el asunto. Por una vez, iba a conseguir una respuesta clara de aquel hombre.

—¿Ahora, ejerces la abogacía, o no?

—No. Renuncié a practicarla.

—¿Por qué?

El se encogió de hombros.

—Los jueces no siempre estaban de acuerdo conmigo.

—No me extraña. Yo tampoco lo estoy.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Edward Cullen con aire inocente—. ¿He dicho o hecho algo inconveniente?

—Amenazas de daños físicos. Yo no creo en la violencia, Edward Cullen.

—Yo tampoco. Y no he hecho uso de ella, ¿no?

—No.

—Doy por concluido mi alegato.

El hombre parecía muy satisfecho de su astucia, irritando con su actitud a Bella.

—Apuesto a que no siempre tienes razón.

—Mi papá nunca se equivoca —afirmó Nathan, mirando a su padre con admiración—. Me lo ha dicho.

—Lavado de cerebro —musitó Bella entre dientes, pero no puedo dejar de sonreír al niño precoz.

Fue una equivocación. Edward Cullen interpretó la sonrisa como un gesto cómplice.

—Entonces, ¿en qué dirección vives? —preguntó—. Nathan y yo te acompañaremos hasta tu casa. Si quieres.

Al pronunciar las dos últimas palabras con cierta malicia esbozó una sonrisa que habría doblado las rodillas a Bella, si ésta no hubiera estado hecha de un material más duro.

Había llegado la hora de separar los caminos. Tenía la sensación inequívoca de que Edward Cullen podía enrevesar cualquier asunto para conseguir sus propósitos, incluyéndola a ella si no se ponía fuera de su órbita.

—Gracias, pero no hay ninguna necesidad —respondió, mirando alrededor—. Riley ya se ha marchado.

—¿A qué se refería con eso de que tendrías problemas con tus padres?

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

—Tengo que buscar una casa para mi hija y para mí. No es fácil. Resulta muy complicado encontrar trabajo, y a mí precisamente no me sobra el dinero.

Sophie se había quedado dormida. Bella la apoyó contra uno de sus hombros, poniéndola más cómoda, y extendió la mano libre.

—¿Me das la bolsa, por favor?

—¿Seguro que no quieres que la lleve? No es ninguna molestia.

Bella resistió la tentación y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy muy cerca de casa.

Edward Cullen le devolvió la bolsa y sus ojos verdes causaron un pequeño y último estrago en el ritmo cardiaco de Bella.

—Bueno, que tengas buena suerte en la búsqueda de empleo —dijo—. Y también espero que encuentres un buen sitio donde vivir.

Bella le sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar.

—Buena suerte con tu búsqueda de esposa. —Asunto concluido. Bella se alejó sin mirar atrás, decidida a olvidar todo lo que había sucedido aquel día. En alguna parte, de algún modo, comenzaría una vida nueva para Sophie y para ella, y sería una buena vida, aunque nunca encontrara a un hombre que las amara.

—¡Espera un momento!

Al oír la voz de Edward Cullen, Bella se volvió. El hombre estaba corriendo al trote con su hijo sobre los hombros.

—¡Corre más, papá! —gritaba feliz el niño.

La imagen que presentaban emocionó a Bella. Eran tan... conmovedores...

Todavía estaba observándolos inmóvil como un maniquí cuando llegaron a su lado.

—Toma —dijo Edward, inclinándose para meter en su bolsa un pedazo de papel.

—¿Qué es?

—Acabo de acordarme de un sitio donde podrías encontrar alojamiento conveniente. Te he escrito el nombre de la mujer y su teléfono. Puedes intentarlo si te interesa. El alquiler es negociable.

—Gracias, pero...

—No lo estropees —la interrumpió Edward Cullen, esbozando una de sus sonrisas irresistibles—. Así ya he hecho mis dos buenas acciones del día.

Y sin decir más, se alejó al galope con su hijo dando botes sobre sus hombros, dejando a Bella con la imagen de ojos verdes y resplandecientes en la retina.

Sin duda, era el hombre más sexy que había conocido en toda su vida.

* * *

******Pobre Sophie la hicieron llorar por suerte el papa de Nathan salio al rescate XD**

**Nuestro Ed cada vez es mas extraño pero si que sabe como defender a una dama en apuros **

**Parece que Bella en vez de perder gano sacándose a Riley de encima**

**Las actualizaciones serán una vez por semana y si tengo tiempo dos **

**Gracias por los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Y RECUERDEN!**

**Reviews=Vanesitas contentas=Actualización**

**Nos leemos**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	3. Capítulo 03

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Darcy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Bella estaba desesperada. Era imposible seguir viviendo con sus padres. El pequeño apartamento de dos dormitorios resultaba demasiado incómodo desde que se había visto obligada a trasladar allí todas sus pertenencias antes de que Riley las arrojara a la calle. Para colmo de males, un bebé de nueve meses no comprendía ni hacía concesiones a los hábitos de una pareja de jubilados. Así las cosas, inevitablemente surgieron tensiones que complicaron la vida a todo el mundo.

Sophie y ella debían marcharse.

Día tras día, Bella buscaba un lugar adecuado, pero los que se hallaban dentro de sus posibilidades económicas eran impensables: oscuros estudios, barrios donde ningún niño estaría seguro, sótanos apestosos y húmedos. Si hubiera estado sola, podría habérselas arreglado, pero debía pensar en el bienestar de su hija. Una vez más, Bella abrió la bolsa y sacó la hoja de papel que le había dado Edward Cullen. No deseaba deber nada a ese hombre. Se decía que era mejor evitar cualquier posible conexión con él. ¿Pero su actitud era la más conveniente para Sophie?

Bella miró su reloj de pulsera. Casi eran las tres. A esa misma hora, la semana pasada se hallaba sentada en el parque, discutiendo cuestiones matrimoniales con Edward Cullen. Aún conservaba grabada en la retina su imagen.

Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si volvía a tropezar con él? Edward Cullen no la había agobiado, respetando sus deseos. Y Bella había prometido a su madre que se mudaría tan pronto como fuera posible. La hoja de papel era la única alternativa a nada. Cuando la necesidad lo requiere, pensó con expresión sombría.

Leyó el teléfono y marcó los números con aprensión y resolución a la vez. Entonces observó el nombre de la mujer mientras aguardaba la respuesta a la llamada.

Cinco minutos después tenía una dirección y una invitación de Angela Weber para «pasar a ver la casa ahora mismo». Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la dirección del «alojamiento conveniente», titubeó a la hora de decidir qué actitud tomar.

Se quedó mirando la magnífica casa de dos plantas, incapaz de creer que hubiera apuntado bien la dirección. Debía valer una fortuna, pues se hallaba en primera línea, frente al puerto, y en unos terrenos que debían abarcar un par de acres. Las praderas y los jardines que la rodeaban le daban un aspecto imponente.

El mantenimiento debía de costar muchísimo. Tal vez el propietario tenía inquilinos para hacer frente a los gastos, razonó Bella. En cualquier caso, si se había equivocado al anotar la dirección, siempre podía telefonear de nuevo a Angela Weber.

Con paso decidido, recorrió la larga calzada semicircular de grava que llevaba hasta la fachada frontal de la casa, donde un pórtico enmarcaba la entrada principal. No pudo evitar sentirse como una intrusa cuando subió las escaleras y pulsó el timbre de la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, oyó unos cuantos compases de «Jingle Bells». El detalle le recordó que se hallaban en la última semana de noviembre, y que ya estaban todas las tiendas llenas de artículos navideños. Esperaba conseguir que las primeras navidades de Sophie fueran felices.

Se abrió una de las puertas dobles, y Bella se vio ante una mujer de edad similar a la de su madre, cabello gris de peinado impecable, y figura más bien rolliza, que llevaba una vestimenta cómoda, consistente en una blusa holgada y pantalones de algodón informales. Los ojos avellanados brillaron con interés cuando barrieron a Bella en una rápida mirada valorativa.

Bella se había vestido profesionalmente, y lucía falda azul marino y blusa blanca, medias y zapatos de tacón bajo. Llevaba la larga melena recogida en un moño alto, y se había maquillado discretamente. Esperaba dar la imagen de una persona sensata, responsable y digna de confianza.

—¿Señora Weber? —preguntó con un leve deje de ansiedad.

La mujer le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa.

—Esa soy yo. Y usted debe de ser la señorita Swan.

—Sí —respondió Bella, sonriendo aliviada.

Después de todo, no se había equivocado de dirección.

Pero aun así, no se sintió cómoda por completo cuando la señora Weber se hizo a un lado y le indicó que pasara. El vestíbulo se extendía sobre un suelo cuyos mosaicos formaban un bellísimo diseño hasta una magnífica escalera de cedro lustrosa que se curvaba hacia la planta superior.

—Podemos subir por aquí, pero hay otra escalera en la cocina que le resultará más práctica —explicó la señora Weber, conduciendo a Bella por un pasillo lateral—. Me temo que no hay entrada de servicio para los cuartos de los niños y la niñera.

Algo intimidada por el entorno, Bella se limitó a asentir.

—Le orientaré sobre la marcha —prosiguió la señora Weber—. A la derecha quedan las habitaciones para ocasiones especiales, y a la izquierda la sala de la televisión y el comedor para desayunar.

La señora abría puertas según pasaba junto a los cuartos en cuestión. Bella pudo vislumbrar el lujo a una escala que no había conocido hasta entonces. Los techos debían de tener por lo menos cinco metros de altura, y los muebles eran preciosos.

Entre el comedor y la cocina había un vestíbulo del que surgía la segunda escalera, mucho menos grande que la principal.

Cuando siguió a la señora Weber hasta la planta superior, Bella tuvo la desoladora sensación de que, por muy negociable que fuera el alquiler, sin duda quedaría fuera de sus posibilidades económicas. Debería afrontar el asunto cuanto antes y así evitar pérdidas de tiempo, tanto para la señora Weber como para sí misma, pero la tentación de ver el resto de la casa resultó irresistible.

—Este es el cuarto de los niños.

Bella fue guiada a una habitación espaciosa y luminosa, donde predominaban el blanco y el amarillo limón, y que contenía todo lo que podrían necesitar una madre y un bebé: armarios y estanterías, una mesa que se podía acoplar a distintos tamaños, una cuna y una mecedora confortable.

Los aposentos de la niñera eran igualmente espaciosos y provistos de todas las comodidades. El salón—dormitorio disponía de una cama doble, escritorio, un pequeño cuarto de estar, mesas y sillas, televisión y teléfono.

Bella ni siquiera podía soñar en afrontar el pago de aquel lugar maravilloso. Procuró encontrar algún defecto para emprender una retirada digna. Le resultó bastante difícil, pero encontró una pega.

—Necesitaré una línea de teléfono privada —dijo.

La señora Weber asintió sin titubear.

—Estoy segura de que podrá arreglarse.

—La necesito por cuestión de negocios —explicó Bella, a la defensiva.

—¿Se dedica a vender cosas por teléfono?

—No. Más bien a encontrarlas.

La mujer la observó con expresión interrogante y Bella le ofreció una respuesta más amplia.

—Me dedico a buscar lo que la gente desea encontrar. Comencé con árboles familiares, en busca de parientes perdidos durante largo tiempo, beneficiarios de testamentos. Esto dio paso a la búsqueda de reliquias familiares y ese tipo de cosas. Y a investigar la procedencia de pinturas y otras obras de arte, o encontrar al propietario de alguna rareza que alguien desea comprar. La mayoría de la gente no sabe por dónde empezar, o dónde encontrar la información que les interesa.

—¡Qué trabajo tan interesante! ¿Reclama mucha gente sus servicios?

—Últimamente, no demasiada. Pero desde luego utilizo mucho el teléfono cuando trabajo.

—De esa manera debe ahorrarse muchos paseos —observó la señora Weber, dando por zanjado el asunto, y abrió otra puerta—. Me temo que la cocina se limita más bien a cubrir las necesidades de un bebé que a otra cosa, pero por supuesto, tendrá libre acceso a la cocina principal.

A Bella la cocina le pareció más que suficiente. Era un auténtico lujo después de lo que había visto durante la semana. Contenía una nevera pequeña, un fregadero, un micro—ondas, armarios amplios y una encimera con varias tomas de corriente.

Luego pasaron al cuarto de baño, contiguo a la cocina, donde había una pequeña bañera para el bebé y una ducha aparte para su propio uso, si así lo prefería.

Una vez satisfecha de que Bella hubiera visto todo lo que había que ver, la señora Weber la condujo de nuevo al cuarto de los niños y señaló hacia una de las ventanas.

—La piscina está vallada por cuestiones de seguridad. Puede utilizarla a su gusto. Y los terrenos. Como ya le he dicho, no disponemos de entradas privadas, pero aquí procuramos vivir en un ambiente familiar. A nadie le importarán sus entradas y salidas, tanto por la entrada principal como por la trasera.

Había llegado la hora de preguntar la temida cuestión referente al precio del alquiler. El caso estaba perdido, pero Bella quería saberlo.

—Señora Weber, ha sido muy amable enseñándome la casa, y me encantaría vivir aquí, pero no sé si entrará dentro de mis posibilidades económicas. Si pudiera darme una idea...

La señora esbozó una sonrisa.

—Vaya, eso depende de usted, querida. Sencillamente, todas estas habitaciones están desperdiciándose sin ser habitadas por nadie. ¿Cuánto le gustaría pagar?

La pregunta dejó a Bella entre la espada y la pared. Hubiera preferido que la señora le hubiera hablado de una cantidad concreta. La cosa hubiera sido mucho más sencilla que verse forzada a revelar la realidad de su situación. Comenzó a hacer cálculos mentales a toda prisa, estirando sus posibilidades al límite de lo que podría pagar semanalmente sin verse apurada.

—No tengo mucho trabajo actualmente, pero dispongo de algunos ahorros. Podría pagar...

Era tan poco, que apenas podría afrontar el alquiler de un estudio en el barrio más humilde de Seattle.

—Siga —la animó la señora Weber, con mirada compasiva.

Parecía insultante ofrecer tan poco. En una voz que casi no reconoció como propia, Bella pronunció las palabras malditas.

—Cien dólares a la semana.

Podía sentir la sangre que le abrasaba las mejillas. Se volvió hacia un lado, poco deseosa de oír la respuesta de la señora, sintiéndose humillada y derrotada.

—Me temo que esa cantidad no es adecuada, querida. Me temo que no es adecuada en absoluto.

La señora Weber le había parecido una persona de lo más agradable, pero obligarle a proponer una cantidad que revelaba su angustiosa situación era... era degradante y despreciable.

—Siento haberle hecho perder el tiempo —dijo Bella, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

—Lo que me ofrece es demasiado, un verdadero exceso.

Bella se detuvo. ¿Estaría sufriendo alucinaciones? ¿Habría oído mal? Sin poder disimular el asombro, sin intentarlo siquiera, se volvió bruscamente hacia la señora, llena de incredulidad.

—Creo que debo haber oído mal. ¿Ha dicho que le parecía demasiado dinero?

La señora Weber la miró con cara de perplejidad.

—¿No se lo ha dicho el señor Cullen?

Completamente confundida ante el desarrollo de la conversación, Bella repitió lo que le había dicho Edward Cullen.

—El me dijo que el alquiler era negociable.

—Y así es, querida, pero bajo los términos del testamento del último Anthony Mansen, donde hay una cláusula sobre la propiedad que impide alquilar las habitaciones por encima de cierta cantidad. El alquiler puede alcanzar dicha cantidad como máximo, pero si el propietario aceptara una superior, podría ser objeto de litigio y correr el riesgo de verse desprovisto de herencia y de propiedad.

A Bella le picó la curiosidad profesional. En el curso de su trabajo, había leído muchos testamentos extraños y excéntricos, pero ninguno como aquél.

—¿Está segura de lo que dice? Nunca había oído nada parecido.

—Pues eso es lo que me han dicho, y no tengo ningún motivo para pensar lo contrario —le aseguró la señora Weber.

Bella titubeó por un momento, antes de entrar al meollo de la cuestión.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el máximo que puede pagarse por una habitación o un conjunto de habitaciones?

—Cinco guineas a la semana.

Bella tenía familiaridad con aquella antigua unidad monetaria gracias a los viejos documentos que había leído. Precedió a la introducción del sistema decimal en 1966, y estuvo en boga durante el siglo diecinueve, aunque siguió utilizándose en círculos de subastadores, sobre todo en el mundo de las carreras de caballos, hasta mediados de siglo. Bella hizo un cálculo mental, convirtiendo la vieja moneda en libras y chelines, y luego en dólares y centavos.

—Si he calculado bien, cinco guineas son diez dólares y cincuenta centavos.

—Correcto —dijo la señora Weber, sin perder el aplomo—. Puede pagar lo que guste por el alquiler, hasta un máximo de diez dólares cincuenta.

A Bella todavía le costaba creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—El testamento debe de ser muy antiguo para estar escrito en tales términos —afirmó, impulsada a cuestionar la validez de lo que le decían.

—No tengo información respecto a eso —replicó la señora Weber, aparentemente despreocupada por completo respecto a tales consideraciones.

—Seguramente, el efecto de la inflación...

—Creo que no se mencionan los efectos de la inflación en el testamento del último y altamente estimado Anthony Mansen.

—¡Oh!

Bella no sabía qué decir, afrontando lo increíble y aparentemente irrefutable. Tenía la mente atrofiada.

La señora Weber se ocupó de sacarla de su confusión.

—De verdad, querida, debe decidirse a alquilar las habitaciones o no —dijo con voz afable pero tajante—. Tengo otras cosas que hacer, sinceramente.

—Sí, claro. Por supuesto, me quedo con las habitaciones. En estas circunstancias...

Por muy oscuras que fueran las circunstancias, se dijo Bella, sería una estúpida si dejara pasar aquella oportunidad. Particularmente, en sus circunstancias.

—En ese caso, debo decirle que los términos del acuerdo son muy específicos —dijo la señora Weber con aire de seria advertencia—. En primer lugar, cualquier beneficiario del venerado Anthony Mansen debe hablar de él en los términos más halagadores. En caso contrario, podría perder los beneficios debidos al testamento.

—Oh, ciertamente lo haré —afirmó Bella de todo corazón—. Debe de haber sido un hombre maravilloso.

—Altamente estimado —convino la señora Weber—. Y en segundo lugar, las condiciones del alquiler son muy precisas. El dinero debe pagarse cada viernes por la mañana, después de las nueve y antes de que en el reloj del abuelo que esta en el vestíbulo suene la última campanada del mediodía.

La excentricidad de la cláusula parecía acorde con el resto del testamento de Anthony Mansen.

—¿No puedo pagar por adelantado?

—Definitivamente, no.

—Diez dólares cincuenta —repitió Bella, sin dejar de asombrarse.

—Por cuestiones de conveniencia, será mejor dejarlo en diez —aconsejó la señora Weber—. Así no tendremos que preocuparnos por el cambio.

—Diez dólares entonces —convino Bella, preguntándose si habría atravesado un espejo mágico, como Alicia—. Me quedo con todo esto por diez dólares.

—Vaya, si desea negociar...

—No, no. Diez dólares me parece muy bien. Y el primer pago será lo primero que haga el viernes por la mañana.

—Después de las nueve en punto —le recordó la señora Weber—. Ahora, vamos abajo y le daré un duplicado de las llaves para las puertas de entrada. Así podrá instalarse cuando quiera.

—Me mudaré mañana mismo.

—Me parece muy bien, querida.

Bella se hallaba en tal estado de asombro que, hasta que la señora Weber no estuvo acompañándola a la puerta, no le entró curiosidad hacia cierto asunto.

—¿El señor Cullen conoce los términos del testamento de Anthony Mansen?

—Oh, sí, querida. El señor Cullen es abogado. Él me explicó a mí todo lo referente al legado.

Un hombre con muchas facetas, pensó Bella. Abogado retirado, caballero, boy scout, el hombre más sexy que había conocido... ¿y algo más?

—No sé lo que habríamos hecho sin el señor Cullen —prosiguió la señora Weber—. Estábamos en una situación verdaderamente apurada. A mi marido le robaron el negocio, aunque no pudo demostrarse ante los tribunales. Lo perdimos todo: nuestro sustento, nuestro techo, todo el dinero que habíamos ahorrado... No teníamos ningún sitio adonde acudir hasta que el señor Cullen nos sugirió este lugar y nos acomodó aquí.

—¿Eso hizo por ustedes? —preguntó Bella, añadiendo mentalmente buen samaritano a la lista.

—Es un hombre verdaderamente bueno —afirmó la señora Weber, sonriendo a Bella a la vez que abría la puerta principal.

A Bella le pareció una sonrisa de «bienvenida a la familia».

—Mi marido le ayudará mañana a subir sus pertenencias, si necesita una mano, querida. Estoy segura de que será muy feliz aquí.

—Muchas gracias.

Parecía una desconsideración demorarse, haciendo perder más tiempo a la amable señora, pero el recuerdo de todas aquellas habitaciones majestuosas impulsó a Bella a hacer una última pregunta.

—Aparte del señor Weber y usted, ¿vive alguien más aquí?

—Vaya, por supuesto que sí, querida. Suponía que ya lo sabía. El señor Cullen vive aquí.

* * *

**Oh! Las cosas se ponen interesantes Edward y Bella vivirán bajo el mismo techo.**

**Como pueden ver y olvide mencionar la historia también tiene un poquito de intriga y misterio.**

***\0/***

**Gracias por los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Y RECUERDEN!**

**Reviews=Vanesitas contentas=Actualización**

**Nos leemos**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	4. Capítulo 04

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Darcy.**

* * *

**Lamento mucho la demora del cap pero hay veces que la vida hace las cosas muy difíciles, espero que el próximo no demore tanto. Gracias por su paciencia Besos.**

**Gracias a mi beta ludwika cullen (betas fanfiction punto com) Me vas a matar amor pero perdí el archivo así que este va de cero, ya sabes que mi cabeza estuvo en cualquier lado este ultimo tiempo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Hacía las ocho de la tarde del domingo, Bella ya se había mudado con Sophie a la mansión. Tenía todas sus pertenencias ordenadas y estaba instalada. No sabía cuánto tiempo viviría en aquel lugar, pero iba decidida a disfrutar al máximo mientras durara.

Sophie se durmió enseguida en el cuarto de los niños. Bella disponía de los lujosos aposentos de la niñera para ella sola. Se dio una larga ducha caliente, se mimó a sí misma poniéndose su bata de raso azul eléctrico, y luego se cepilló el cabello mientras se observaba con ojo crítico en el espejo del tocador.

Nunca le habían llamado bonita. Riley decía que era elegante. Los huesos finos, el cuello largo y la melena castaña que le caía por debajo de los omoplatos constituyeron sus principales atracciones físicas para Riley. Se preguntó lo que vería en ella Edward Cullen, aparte de su piel. Ciertamente tenía una piel fina, pero Bella siempre la consideró pálida, no cremosa, y aquella noche había signos de tensión y fatiga bajo los ojos. Las últimas semanas habían sido bastante duras.

Bella dejó el cepillo y se metió en la cocina. Una taza de café y luego vería un rato la tele. Encendió la cafetera, sintiendo una profunda satisfacción al no tener que pensar en nadie más que en sí misma.

No había visto a Edward Cullen en todo el día. La señora Weber le dijo que había salido de visita con Nathan; Bella no preguntó a quién habían ido a visitar ni adónde. Estaba resuelta a no mostrar el menor interés por él. Pero la señora Weber le había contado otros detalles interesantes.

Su marido y ella habían alquilado los aposentos del servicio, situados junto a la cocina principal. Edward Cullen les había contratado para que se ocuparan del mantenimiento de la propiedad y de los quehaceres cotidianos. Ese arreglo tan conveniente levantó las sospechas de Bella.

A Edward Cullen le agradaba la conveniencia. También utilizaba la ley en su provecho. El excéntrico testamento de Anthony Mansen bien podía ser sólo una invención suya. Por medio del mismo, había conseguido tener a su servicio a los Weber, que obviamente se portaban muy bien con él, creyéndose los afortunados destinatarios de una increíble buena suerte. Y extendiendo la misma suerte a Bella, tal vez contara con conseguir una esposa sumisa.

De ser así, iba listo. Las situaciones desesperadas requieren soluciones desesperadas, pero Bella no podía creer que su situación se volviera tan desesperada corno para considerar la posibilidad de casarse con Edward Cullen.

Cuanto más reflexionaba sobre su situación en aquel lugar, más convencida estaba de que daba igual que Anthony Mansen hubiera existido realmente o no. Debía limitarse a creer en su existencia y a tenerle en gran estima, tan alta que nadie pudiera acusarla de lo contrario. Los términos del testamento no sólo le permitían vivir allí prácticamente gratis, sino que además no dependía de la buena voluntad o del humor de Edward Cullen. Mientras pagara alquiler los viernes entre las nueve y las doce, Edward Cullen no podría protestar por nada.

El café comenzó a hervir.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —gritó, preguntándose qué iría a contarle la señora Weber esta vez.

Bella se sirvió el café en una taza. Oyó que se abría la puerta. Cuando pasaron varios segundos en silencio absoluto y, sorprendida, volvió la cabeza y su satisfacción se desvaneció bruscamente. No se trataba de Angela Weber. Era Edward Cullen.

Estaba junto a la puerta abierta, aparentemente tan pasmado por la presencia de Bella como ésta por la suya. Llevaba unos pantalones azul marino y camisa blanca; sin embargo, a Bella le asaltó de inmediato una sensación de peligrosa intimidad ante la presencia tan llena de virilidad.

Registró en la mente los botones desabrochados de la camisa, que dejaban al descubierto una V de pecho bronceado, las mangas enrolladas y los brazos musculosos, el brillo del cabello recién lavado, los ojos verdes y eléctricos que le producían palpitaciones en zonas sensitivas...

De súbito, también fue muy consiente de su propia desnudez bajo la liviana seda de la bata. Se le puso la carne de gallina. Se le endurecieron los pezones. Buscó con frenesí algo que decir, algo que frenara la oleada de sensaciones sexuales que fluía entre ellos.

—Creía que eras Angela Weber.

Aparentemente Edward Cullen no la oyó. Debía encontrar alguna frase más contundente. No se le ocurrió nada.

—Estás impresionante vestida de ese azul vibrante —dijo con su voz profunda de barítono, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de sensualidad—. No creo que te hayas vestido así para mí.

—No.

—Qué lástima.

Desesperada, Bella procuró recobrar la sensatez, resuelta a no dejarse llevar a algo que no deseaba.

—Debo darte las gracias por sugerirme este alojamiento —dijo, en un intento de comportarse como una buena vecina y nada más.

Edward Cullen esbozó una sonrisa más ancha.

—Deberías dar las gracias a Anthony Mansen. Yo he sido un mero intermediario. Una taza de café bastará para que me devuelvas el favor.

—Iba a acostarme...

—Yo también —dijo él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa maliciosa—. Y entonces me acordé de ti.

—¿Para relajarte después del ajetreo del día?

Bella se echó a reír. Era el único modo de librarse de la condenada atracción, y esperaba con ello dar a la conversación un tono más ligero.

—El ajetreo que he tenido hoy estaba relacionado contigo. He ido a ver a Marie Dwyer.

—¿Se trata de otra persona que ha dejado un testamento maravilloso del que podría beneficiarme?

—No, pero está trabajando en ello. Y le interesan tus servicios.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Angela me contó que tu trabajo consiste en encontrar cosas. Y Marie está impaciente por emplear tu experiencia.

—¿Me has encontrado un trabajo?

—Para asegurarme de que pudieras pagar el alquiler.

Y de paso para retenerme aquí, razonó Bella. Edward Cullen era persistente en sus empeños, y a ella no le cabía la menor duda de que tras aquellos ojos brillantes existía una terca voluntad de conseguir lo que quería. Y desde luego tampoco disimulaba sus estratagemas para salirse con la suya. ¿En qué lío me he metido?, se preguntó, intentando seguidamente controlar la situación una vez más.

—¿No te parece que es bastante incorrecto visitarme en mi dormitorio? ¿Debo esperar estas visitas?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes echarme cuando quieras. Pero si lo haces, no podrás enterarte de las condiciones del trabajo.

En esa cuestión, no se podía discutir con él. Bella necesitaba trabajar. También necesitaba aquel alojamiento. Lo que no necesitaba era un marido que no las amara a su hija y a ella.

—¿La taza de café cubriría este favor también? —preguntó Bella con cierta sequedad, desafiante.

—A mí me gusta solo, con dos cucharadas de azúcar —replicó Edward, y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

—Siéntate en la mesa, ya lo traigo yo —le instruyó ella, para impedirle que montara una escena más íntima.

En realidad, Edward no había respondido a su pregunta, y Bella deseaba mantener una distancia prudente entre ellos.

—¿Qué tal se ha adaptado Sophie? —preguntó Edward en tono afable, aliviando el nerviosismo de Bella al seguir sus indicaciones.

—Se durmió como un tronco nada más dejarla en la cuna.

—Nathan también se ha dormido enseguida —afirmó él con satisfacción.

Y de inmediato la palabra cama brotó en la mente de Bella. Edward pensaba que ya habían cumplido con sus respectivos hijos por aquel día. También había conseguido meterse en su habitación, pero se hallaba a más de cuatro metros de la cama, y definitivamente ella no iba a animarle a que tomara esa dirección.

Asegurándose con disimulo de llevar la bata bien anudada, Bella llevó dos tazas de café a la mesa y se acomodó en una silla opuesta a él.

—Bueno, cuéntame en qué consiste el trabajo —sugirió a Edward, decidida a conversar estrictamente de negocios.

El torció los labios.

—En remover el pasado, escarbando en vidas ajenas.

—Entonces siento que hayas perdido el tiempo por culpa mía. No voy a dedicarme a nada escandaloso ni difamatorio que pudiera hacer daño a otras personas.

Bella apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, se llevó la taza a los labios y tomó un sorbo de café, esperando que Edward comprendiera la indirecta y supiera que si estaba allí con ella, sólo era para compartir un café.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja, sin inmutarse ante rechazos o indirectas.

—Marie Dwyer tiene noventa años. O, al menos, ésa es la edad que reconoce. Probablemente será mayor. Es la última de su estirpe. Todos sus familiares han muerto, así como sus amistades más cercanas. Hay ciertos asuntos que nunca llegó a solucionar y ahora la señora quiere zanjarlos. También desea ir bien preparada para el otro lado.

—¿Qué otro lado?

—Al más allá. La otra vida. No sé cómo se imaginara Marie el otro lado, si van a estar todos juntos en el paraíso, en el infierno, o en alguna otra parte diferente por completo. En fin, sea lo que sea, Marie quiere estar informada sobre aquellas personas que le han hecho sufrir en la vida.

Bella, sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a divertirse con el asunto.

—Vaya, eso cambia la situación —concedió—. Así que quiere remover el pasado de personas que ya han pasado a mejor vida.

—Exactamente. Hasta el último cadáver en el último armario. Nada debe pasar por alto.

—¿Puede permitirse contratar mis servicios?

—¿Qué cobras?

Bella titubeó. Verdaderamente necesitaba dinero. Si la anciana era una pensionista, lo más seguro era que no pudiera pagar mucho, pero no podía rechazarlo. Además, a menudo un trabajo conducía a otro.

—La tarifa es de veinticinco dólares a la hora, más gastos, pero la mayoría de la gente no puede abonarme demasiadas horas a ese precio —reconoció honestamente—. Por lo general, trabajo dos horas por cada una que cobro.

—Vaya, un modo muy astuto de hacerse rico —observó Edward con ironía.

Bella se puso a la defensiva.

—Se requiere mucho tiempo para conseguir datos sustanciosos en investigaciones de esta índole —replicó con agresividad.

—No lo dudo —afirmó Edward. Su buen humor inmutable ante cualquier ofensa—. Marie tiene que aclarar muchos asuntos. Si le das lo que quiere, podrías tener trabajo durante años.

La perspectiva sonaba demasiado bien como para ser verdad. Aquello provocó los recelos de Bella.

—¿Quién es Marie Dwyer y qué conexión tienes con ella exactamente?

—Te la presentaré si te interesa el trabajo. Yo me ocupo de sus papeles.

—Entonces sigues ejerciendo la abogacía.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo llevó los papeles a Marie porque nadie más podría soportarla.

—Le haces un favor, vamos.

—En gran parte, sí.

Y favor por favor parecía ser la filosofía de Edward. Los recelos de Bella crecieron.

—Según parece, es una mujer muy excéntrica.

Edward dirigió la vista hacia el cielo.

—Créeme, te pagará bien. Le he reescrito el testamento al menos veinte veces. Hoy tenía un nuevo codicilo para mí.

Otro testamento. ¿Otra imaginativa invención de Edward Cullen?

—Nada puede haber más excéntrico que el testamento de Anthony Mansen? —dejó caer Bella, a ver la cara que ponía.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Quieres que apostemos?

Quizás todo fuera verdad. Bella debía reconocer que le intrigaba la perspectiva de investigar la situación. Además, un trabajo era un trabajo y, si encima le pagaban bien, ¿qué importaba que Edward Cullen estuviera involucrado en el asunto?

—¿Dónde vive Marie Dwyer? —preguntó, pasando a concretar.

—Port Angeles. De hecho, me ha dado instrucciones para que te lleve a tomar el té mañana por la mañana. Debes traer a tu hija. Me ahorrarías muchos problemas si aceptas.

—¿No te molesta recibir órdenes?

Edward suspiró.

—En el caso de Marie, desde luego prefiero aceptarlas.

A pesar de los recelos, a Bella le divirtió la idea. Una pequeña ancianita poniendo firme a Edward Cullen resultaba inimaginable. Desde luego, le gustaría contemplar con sus propios ojos una escena de esa índole.

—Es muy amable por tu parte —dijo.

—¿Debo suponer que te parece bien el plan?

—No podría ser mejor —le aseguró Bella—. Y te agradezco mucho que pensaras en mí.

—No se me hace duro pensar en ti.

Edward clavó la mirada en los ojos de Bella, diciéndole que era un placer, de la clase que los hombres sienten al hacer algo por una mujer que les interesa.

Bella sintió un estremecimiento en el estómago. Bajó la vista. Aún tenía la taza entre las manos, y tomó un sorbo de café como si le fuera en ello la vida.

Edward asió la suya a su vez. Tenía dedos alargados, las uñas cortadas con perfección de manicura. ¿Sería de la clase de amantes que sentirían y proporcionarían placer trazando sendas exquisitas sobre su piel, con aquellos dedos? Bella contuvo el aliento ante el puro erotismo de sus pensamientos. Debía sacar de allí a Edward Cullen cuanto antes, antes de que ocurriera algo inadecuado. Aguardó a que él apurara el café y luego procuró dar por cerrado el negocio.

—¿A qué hora saldremos mañana?

—¿Puedes estar lista a las nueve y media?

—Sí —respondió Bella, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndole una sonrisa cansada—. Pero necesito verdaderamente dormir bien.

—Ahora mismo te dejo tranquila.

Bella sintió un inmenso alivio cuando Edward se levantó sin intentar prolongar el encuentro. Ella le guió hasta la puerta, la cual abrió antes de respirar profundamente para desearle las buenas noches.

—Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Edward.

El se detuvo junto a Bella, capturando su mirada con intensos ojos verdes. Estaba demasiado cerca, inquietantemente cerca.

—¿Te bastaría con la pasión, Bella? —preguntó.

Posó las manos sobre la cintura de Bella. Ella sabía que tenía intención de besarla. Probablemente de algo más. Como no tenía mujer...

A Bella se le encogió el corazón, y luego estalló en el caos. No debía dejarle... no debía..., pero un beso era sólo un beso. Podía detenerse ahí. Un beso no le obligaba a nada. Existían muchas razones para conceder a Edward una pequeña satisfacción. Le había ayudado mucho. Y encima era el hombre más sexy que había conocido jamás.

Fascinada, observaba los labios que descendían hacia los suyos. En los últimos cuatro años, sólo había besado a Riley, y en los tiempos recientes más que nada sólo había sentido desesperación al hacerlo, resignación a menudo. Pero eso era agua pasada y ahora era libre para satisfacer sus deseos, para aceptar el beso de otro hombre, y quería descubrir las sensaciones que experimentaría.

Edward deslizó los labios sobre los suyos con ligereza, tentando, excitando, animando a responder. Sin exigir nada. Sin presionar. Sin provocar temor. Bella deslizó las manos hasta los hombros de Edward, concediéndole libertad para estrecharla. Él no lo hizo. Fue un beso lánguido y sensual, una invitación a explorar que nubló los pensamientos de Bella. Esta le siguió, paso a paso, hechizada en el viaje de crecientes sensaciones.

Un suspiro, mezcla de protesta y satisfacción, brotó de sus labios cuando Edward finalizó el beso, dejándole una deliciosa sensación en la boca. Quería más, y cuanto antes.

—Los besos robados son los más dulces —le susurró Edward al oído.

Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró con cara de asombro preguntándose si habría sentido algo especial.

—¿A esto le llamas pasión? —le dijo provocativamente, molesta ante su aparente dominio de sí mismo.

—No. Yo llamo pasión a esto.

Bella pudo percibir el resplandor del deseo en sus ojos. Entonces Edward volvió a besarle los labios, pero esta vez la envolvió entre sus brazos, las manos moldeándole el cuerpo contra el suyo, sin refrenarse. Sin control.

Cómo concluyó aquella inmersión conjunta en el placer, Bella no lo sabía exactamente después. ¿Se habrían separado ambos, ante la inesperada intensidad de las sensaciones? ¿O habría percibido Edward ciertos titubeos por su parte, concediéndole el beneficio de la duda?

«Mañana», oyó susurrar a Edward con voz ronca y profunda. Y se separaron con suavidad. El hizo que mantuviera el equilibrio antes de apartar las manos y desaparecer.

Bella se encaminó hacia la cama, apenas consciente de lo que hacía, apagando luces como un autómata. Se estiró entre las sábanas lujuriosamente, sintiendo todavía en el cuerpo el hormigueo provocado por las sensaciones despertadas por Edward.

El desde luego había transmitido pasión. Habría resultado bien sencillo acabar en la cama con él. El estaba muy excitado, excitado a más no poder, y Bella había sentido en el vientre la dura presión de su ansiedad. Había sido como un potente afrodisíaco, disparando la excitación por todo su cuerpo, embriagando sus pensamientos de sensaciones exquisitas. Había perdido por completo la razón, deseando tan sólo gozar con aquel hombre tan deseable. Y también había deseado procurarle placer a él.

Mirando atrás, a Bella le alegraba que se hubieran detenido en aquel punto. La intimidad física hubiera supuesto un enredo excesivo, y demasiado precipitado. La pasión no era amor. Y tampoco bastaría para soportar el peso de un matrimonio. Debería sacar a Edward esa idea de la cabeza.

Por otra parte, era un hombre muy intrigante, atractivo a muchos niveles, y Bella no deseaba desanimarlo por completo en cuanto a la intención de establecer una relación con ella. Dando tiempo al tiempo, conociéndose como era debido, tal vez llegaran a algo mucho más profundo que la mera pasión. Y gracias a Edward, se hallaban en una situación ideal para conseguirlo.

La idea hizo danzar en la mente de Bella una burbujita de expectación ante la perspectiva. Anthony Mansen era un hombre maravilloso. Marie Dwyer aparentemente no se quedaba atrás. Edward Cullen podría alterar en parte sus criterios respecto a cómo conseguir que un matrimonio fuera maravilloso. ¿Quién podía saber lo que depararía el mañana?

* * *

**¡Se besaron! ¡Y QUE BESO! Ufff ¿hace calor o que?**

**Bueno chicas nuevamente disculpen la demora.**

**Como verán la historia va tomando... temperatura, Bella cada día estas mas intrigada por Edward, y Edward cada día mas misterioso.**

***\0/***

**Gracias por los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Y RECUERDEN!**

**Reviews=Vanesitas contentas=Actualización**

**Nos leemos**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	5. Capítulo 05

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Darcy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente a lo que parecía un mundo diferente. Podía oir a Sophie, balbuceando su contento, en el cuarto de los niños. Un nuevo hogar, un nuevo empleo, una nueva vida pensó Bella, y con la idea de seguir adelante saltó de la cama y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño.

Aquel día iba a presentar su mejor aspecto. Se lavaría y secaría el pelo para dejarlo brillante. Se pondría el vestido azul y los zapatos de tacón negros, de charol. Vestiría a Sophie con sus mejores galas. Tenía mucho que hacer antes de reunirse con Edward a las nueve y media.

El tiempo volaba. Ya tenía a Sophie en su cunita portátil, lista para bajarla, cuando Edward apareció en la puerta de la habitación de los niños. Bella la había dejado abierta para facilitar la salida.

—¿Te echo una mano en algo?

—Estaba a punto de bajar —respondió Bella, lanzándole una breve mirada para ver su expresión tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

La mirada que le devolvió Edward procedía de un hombre que sabía lo que le gustaba y no tenía el menor reparo en expresarlo. Sus ojos danzaron con admiración a través del rostro de Bella, por el cabello exuberante y brillante, descendiendo hacia las curvas del pecho y la cintura, hasta las piernas bien torneadas, realzadas por las medias. La satisfacción y el placer que se leía en su sonrisa hizo brotar una oleada de calor bajo la piel de Bella.

—Jamás había visto a una mujer a la que le sentara tan bien ese color —afirmó Edward con franqueza.

—Me alegra que pienses así.

Vestido con un traje de tres piezas de seda azul grisáceo, con una corbata azul y dorada para completar el conjunto, Edward Cullen tenía aspecto de hombre distinguido, de atractivo devastador, de rey de sus tierras. Pero no de rey suyo, pensó Bella, a menos que ella sintiera que debía ser así.

—El rojo podría sentarte todavía mejor —observó Edward.

Bella se echó a reír, complacida ante los halagos.

—De hecho tengo un traje de noche rojo, de raso, pero no me pareció adecuado para la ocasión.

—Me aseguraré de que surja esa ocasión.

En el interior de Bella crecía la excitación. Sin duda Edward deseaba establecer una relación con ella. Y tal vez buscaba una esposa decorativa y conveniente, que además fuera una mujer deseable en la cama.

—¿Dónde está Nathan? —preguntó Bella, advirtiendo la ausencia del niño.

—En la guardería. Así tiene oportunidad de relacionarse con otros niños.

Seguidamente se inclinó sobre la sillita de Sophie, sonriendo, dejando que el bebe curvara los deditos sobre uno de los suyos. Sophie hizo unas burbujas a modo de agradecimiento ante las atenciones recibidas.

Un buen padre, pensó Bella.

El asió la sillita y el neceser a juego dedicando a Bella una de sus sonrisas irresistibles.

—¿Preparada?

—Sí, gracias.

Bella le siguió por las escaleras, decidiendo que debía conocer más cosas sobre él en el trayecto hasta Port Angeles. De momento, tan sólo tenía un ramillete de impresiones, algunas de ellas bien fundadas, pero difícilmente lo que podría definirse como información sólida.

Había un BMW blanco frente a la escalinata principal. Bella observó la escena mientras Edward acomodaba a Sophie en una sillita del asiento trasero, colocándole el cinturón de seguridad. Luego abrió la puerta del acompañante para ella, esperando a que se abrochara el cinturón antes de cerrarla. El gesto hizo que Bella fuera intensamente consciente de su cercanía, de su presencia física y, cuando se acomodó frente al volante, no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada fugaz, recordando las sensaciones que había provocado aquel cuerpo apretado contra el suyo la noche anterior.

De súbito, Edward captó su mirada. Por un momento, los ojos verdes se clavaron con ella, una promesa dibujada en ellos, como sí él también estuviera recordando lo que habían compartido. Entonces, él volvió la atención hacia el coche y arrancó. Bella se quedó muy quieta sobre el asiento, el corazón palpitante. Edward Cullen tenía intención de que algo sucediera entre ellos. Era tan sólo una cuestión de cuándo.

Aquel día no podía ser, pensó Bella, pues Sophie estaba presente. Sintió una profunda conmoción. Demasiado rápido, demasiado rápido, le decía una vocecita en la conciencia. Nunca había sido una mujer promiscua. A pesar de su relación insatisfactoria con Riley, siempre le guardó fidelidad, y nunca le engañó con otro hombre. No le atraía el sexo casual. Quería algo más que una pasión momentánea. Deseaba un amor profundo, para siempre.

—¿Cuando no te dedicas a escribirle testamentos a Marie Dwyer, qué haces? —preguntó, decidida a que la relación progresara de la forma que le interesaba a ella, si es que debía progresar de alguna manera.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada.

—Me entretengo jugando con el ordenador.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

—¿Cómo te las arreglas para sobrevivir, quiero decir?

—La mayoría de la gente opinaría que me las arreglo muy bien. Supongo que la cosa depende de las ambiciones y prioridades que tengas en la vida.

—¿Insinúas que ya no te dedicas a trabajar?

—No. Pero mi posición me permite elegir mis actividades.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—¿Te gustan los diamantes, Bella?

Ella no podía comprender la relevancia de la pregunta, pero en un gesto automático dirigió la mirada hacia su mano izquierda, recordando el anillo de compromiso que en otro tiempo había esperado recibir de Riley.

—Como a la mayoría de las mujeres, supongo —respondió, procurando adoptar un aire despreocupado.

¿Estaría pensando Edward que podía comprarla con una anillo de diamantes?

—Hay una exposición en la ciudad. Los mejores diamantes de la mina Argyle. Los rosas son mis preferidos.

—¿Te gustan los diamantes rosas?

—Son increíbles. ¿Te gustaría verlos? Te enseñaré cómo me aseguro de protegerlos. Con un programa de ordenador.

—Sí que me gustaría.

No podía imaginarse en qué sentido estaría relacionado con los diamantes, ni lo que hacía para protegerlos, pero desde luego estaba decidida a descubrirlo. Con aquel modelo de coche, la ropa elegante que llevaba, Edward Cullen ciertamente no vivía del subsidio de paro. Ni había mucha gente que pudiera permitirse trabajar a su propia conveniencia a una edad tan temprana.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Bella.

—Treinta y cuatro.

—¿Eres antisocial?

Edward la miró con cara divertida.

—¿Actúo o hablo como si lo fuera?

—No —concedió Bella, pensando en la personalidad tan paradójica que tenía.

¿Por qué no había encontrado una mujer de su clase con la que casarse? ¿Por qué elegirla a ella, una extraña que había conocido por pura casualidad en un parque? Quizás debiera adoptar la misma actitud que Edward, de «esperar a ver», en lugar de hacer preguntas. Además, le agradaba bastante su manera de sorprenderla. Hacía que la vida resultara mucho más interesante.

Bella dirigió los pensamientos hacia la inminente entrevista con Marie Dwyer. Nunca había estado en Port Angeles, pero sabía que se hallaba en la zona interior, una zona de recreo para yates y deportes acuáticos. El área estaba protegida del mar por la alargada península de Olympic, y tenía fama por sus prestigiosos puertos deportivos y el club de yates. Era una zona muy lujosa.

Conociendo la edad de Marie Dwyer, Bella suponía que viviría en una casa de estilo antiguo. Y se quedó boquiabierta cuando Edward enfiló por una calzada de lo que sólo podía describirse como una villa moderna y lujosa, un enorme edificio blanco y rosa que tenía dos terrazas de distintas alturas al estilo mediterráneo desde las que se dominaba el océano. Los terrenos que la rodeaban formaban una masa exuberante de helechos y palmeras tropicales, hibiscos y jazmines de las Antillas. Había un jardinero recogiendo hojas secas.

—Sin duda podrá pagar veinticinco dólares por hora —observó Bella llena de satisfacción. Edward se echó a reír.

—Pídele treinta o cuarenta. Le interesas mucho por tu experiencia.

Se apearon del coche. Sophie estaba profundamente dormida y Edward la llevó en la sillita. Bella se encargó del neceser. Ascendieron por una magnífica escalinata que se curvaba hasta alcanzar la terraza más baja.

Edward agarró una de las manos de Bella.

—Para darte ánimos —afirmó, prometiéndole apoyo con su sonrisa.

—¿Tan imponente es la señora?

Bella se maravilló ante la calidez que podía sentir ante un acto de amistad. La amistad era más importante que la pasión.

—Depende de qué humor esté. Pero, sí puede ser una mujer muy difícil de tratar.

Bella esperaba agradar a Marie Dwyer. Quería ese trabajo. Podía significar mucho para ella.

En la terraza, había una amplia variedad de plantas exóticas en tiestos exóticos. Sugerían que su dueña era una coleccionista de rarezas. Edward condujo a Bella hasta una mesa blanca de aluminio, situada de tal forma que allí podía disfrutarse de la brisa marina y la luz del sol; luego dejó sobre la misma la sillita de Sophie.

—Voy a buscar a Marie —dijo.

Observando cómo abría unas puertas corredizas de cristal que daban a un salón inmenso, Bella advirtió su familiaridad con la casa. Se preguntó una vez más si el trabajo que iba a ofrecerle Marie Dwyer era genuino o más bien un truco de Edward Cullen, que se aprovechaba de la confianza de una anciana que podía permitirse cualquier excentricidad.

Bella dejó el neceser sobre una silla y aguardó. Respiró profundamente para calmarse. Se puso alerta al oír unas voces que se aproximaban. La realidad hizo pedazos la imagen que se había hecho de Marie Dwyer.

Era menuda. Vieja. Llevaba bastón. Pero ahí acababan las concesiones a los noventa y dos años que tenía. Hasta el bastón, de marfil y plata, constituía una afirmación de elegancia y modernidad.

Tenía teñido el cabello en un tono malva plateado, y lucía un caftán de mucho vuelo estampado en tonos rosas y verdes. Sus ojos azul claro poseían un brillo fascinante, e irradiaban energía y vitalidad. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta que unía el salón y la terraza, y dedicó a Bella una mirada prolongada, de arriba abajo que pudiera haber resultado ofensiva de haberse tratado de otra persona, pero Marie Dwyer obviamente asumía que tenía derecho a examinar a sus invitados sin ningún recato.

—Ya veo —dijo la anciana, asintiendo vigorosamente—. Así que ésta es la chica por la que se ha montado todo este lío.

Bella tuvo la sensación de que la habían catalogado bajo una dentificación errónea, y miró a Edward en busca de guía.

—Según la voluntad de... —comenzó Edward con tacto.

—No le hagas ningún caso —le interrumpió la señora, dirigiéndose hacia Bella—. Las mujeres jóvenes están hechas para montar líos. Para dejar una senda de hombres devastados a su paso. Es para lo único que sirven.

Pero no era cierto. En aquella situación, no. A menos que Edward hubiera formado un lío para conseguirle un trabajo.

—¿Eres inteligente? —le preguntó Marie Dwyer a quemarropa.

Bella no sabía qué responder. Por fortuna, la señora no requería réplicas. Al parecer tendía a mantener conversaciones en las que sólo hablaba ella.

—Es una cuestión de lazos sanguíneos —afirmó la anciana, acercándose hasta la mesa para echar una mirada a Sophie—. Nunca compres un caballo sin examinar sus lazos de sangre.

Entonces lanzó a Bella una mirada penetrante.

—¿Me comprendes? —preguntó.

—No tengo ninguna intención de comprar caballos —afirmó Bella en un débil susurro—. Mi visita obedece a un supuesto trabajo.

—Cualquiera podría enorgullecerse de tener esta criatura —afirmó Marie, dirigiendo una mirada de aprobación hacia Sophie antes de volver la atención hacia Bella—. ¿Está sana?

—Sí.

—¿Y tú?

—Sí, también estoy sana.

Marie volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo.

—Me gustan ver las mujeres de caderas anchas y sólidas. Eso evita muchos problemas.

Bella sintió fuego en las mejillas. Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Se sentía como si fuera una yegua que estuvieran examinando para ver si estaba en buena disposición para el apareamiento.

—Relincho cuando me dan avena para desayunar —dijo, lanzando una mirada fulminante a Edward Cullen, por la parte que le correspondía en aquella farsa ridícula.

—Tiene carácter —observó Marie, como si Bella acabara de pasar con buena nota otra prueba—. Déjame ver tu sonrisa.

—Señora, debo decirle que...

—No estoy dispuesta a trabajar con gente desagradable ni excéntrica. Son dos cosas que no puedo soportar.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa sin poderlo evitar. Aparentemente, a Marie Dwyer podían aplicársele ambos adjetivos.

—Buena dentadura —afirmó la anciana con satisfacción—. Querida, hasta ahora has pasado todas las pruebas. El trabajo es tuyo.

—Gracias —dijo Bella.

Y enmudeció, pues no tenía nada más que decir. No sabía si había recibido el visto bueno para ser la mujer de Edward Cullen, o para ponerse al servicio de Marie Dwyer.

—Siéntate y ponte cómoda, querida. Edward, lleva adentro al bebé y así podremos oírlo cuando se despierte. Jane traerá el té enseguida.

Bella observó a Edward con expresión recelosa. Debía haber hablado a Marie Dwyer de su intención de contraer un matrimonio de conveniencias, y de que Bella era la candidata al puesto. Estaba prácticamente segura de que aquel supuesto trabajo era un fraude, sólo un método para convencerla de que encontrar soluciones prácticas a los problemas era mejor que contraer un compromiso basado en el amor.

Edward respondió a su mirada extendiendo las manos en un ademán de inocencia, y dirigiendo la vista hacia el cielo para sugerir que controlar a Marie quedaba más allá de sus posibilidades.

Bella no le creyó ni por un segundo, pero no valía la pena irritarse en aquellas circunstancias. Mejor morderse la lengua y aclarar las cosas cuanto antes. Podía demorar la toma de una decisión.

Marie tomó asiento, presidiendo la mesa. Una vez estuvieron todos acomodados, dio una palmadita en la mano a Bella.

—Espero que no te importe, querida, pero a mis años ya no tengo tiempo para parloteos formales. Manos a la obra. Eso es lo que digo. Y doy por hecho que aceptas el empleo.

—Definitivamente —convino Bella, sintiendo emociones diversas.

—Cuando comencemos, te llevaré a la habitación de los recuerdos. Allí he reunido todos los documentos relacionados con los miembros de mi familia, y casi todos han sido falsificados —dijo, haciendo una pausa efectista—. Es triste que ya no puedas confiar siquiera en documentos de carácter oficial.

—¿Qué quiere que haga?

—Que descubras la verdad. Que remuevas el turbio pasado y averigües todo lo que deba saber respecto a todos los miembros de mi familia.

—¿Eso es todo?

Con la lista de nombres y datos, el asunto resultaría bastante sencillo. Cuestión de unas cuantas horas.

La anciana la miró con recelo.

—Espero que no te confíes, querida. Vas a vértelas con algunos de los mayores sinvergüenzas del mundo.

A Bella no le costó mucho creer aquella afirmación. Al parecer, no todos los sinvergüenzas habían fallecido. Uno de ellos muy bien pudiera hallarse sentado frente a ella. Sin embargo, adoptó un aire profesional y expuso sus credenciales para el trabajo.

—Le aseguro señora Dwyer, que este asunto es bien sencillo de resolver. He trabajado en asuntos como éste en muchas ocasiones. El registro civil se introdujo en en 1856. De ahí en adelante, constituye un requisito obligatorio registrar todos los nacimientos, óbitos y matrimonios. Puedo obtener estos...

—¿La bigamia es ilícita?

—Sí.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo —dijo la anciana, dirigiendo a Bella una mirada satisfecha—. No creo que los miembros de esta familia hayan observado siempre las leyes. Desde luego, no en lo referente a bigamia. Y en otros temas, tampoco.

Bella lanzó a Edward Cullen una mirada acusadora. Ciertamente, el hombre no daría la nota en la familia de Marie Dwyer.

Edward le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Y esto es sólo el comienzo querida —prosiguió Marie—. En mi familia han ocurrido muchas cosas peculiares, y quiero respuestas a todas y cada una de las preguntas.

Bella también quería escuchar unas cuantas respuestas.

—Debe ponerme al corriente de toda la información que esté a su disposición, señora Dwyer.

La antes mencionada Jane hizo su aparición llevando una bandeja con ruedas repleta de alimentos, O bien Marie Dwyer gozaba de un apetito extraordinario, o bien esperaba que Edward y Bella dieran cuenta de varias fuentes con sandwiches, pasteles, bizcochos y bollos.

—Ahora, cuéntame, querida, ¿cuánto cobras por tus servicios?

Bella estaba más que preparada para responder dicha pregunta. Como la excentricidad estaba al orden del día, no sería ella la que renunciara a permitirse alguna.

—Quince guineas por hora de trabajo —dijo, como si fuera la tarifa usual que pedía.

Equivalía a treinta y un dólares y medio, con lo que conseguía un pequeño y agradable extra.

—¡Oh, si! —exclamó Marie complacida, dirigiendo a Edward una sonrisa resplandeciente—. ¡Es inteligente!

—Hay otras dos condiciones —añadió Bella—. Sólo debe hablárseme con el debido respeto. Y los honorarios deben pagarse los viernes entre las nueve de la mañana y el mediodía.

Si estaban en medio de un juego enrevesado, decidió que también podía participar y hacerlo como el mejor.

Marie Dwyer se recostó sobre la silla, observando a Bella de forma más interrogante que nunca.

—¡Qué hábil por tu parte! Y perspicaz.

—Uh—uh, se dijo Bella. ¿Habría ido demasiado lejos?

—Espero no haberle parecido impertinente —dijo, en un apresurado intento de enmendar errores. Después de todo, el trabajo le ofrecía un dinero fácil y muy necesitado.

—En absoluto —le aseguró Marie—. Has ido a dar precisamente con la persona en la que debes concentrar tus esfuerzos. Encontrar todos los trapos sucios que sea posible. Es el mayor canalla y sinvergüenza que puedas imaginarte. Arruinó mi vida. Para vengarme de él cuando nos encontremos en la otra vida.., querida, te pagaría cualquier cosa.

—¿Y dicha persona es...? —la animó Bella.

Marie frunció el ceño.

—Suponía que ya lo sabías.

—No estoy segura —respondió Bella, asaltada por una sensación de abatimiento, preguntándose si no estaría malinterpretando la situación.

—Vaya, querida, pues el hombre en cuestión es tu benefactor.

Bella dirigió la mirada hacia Edward Cullen, deseando desesperadamente estar equivocándose.

—Anthony Mansen —dijo Marie, pronunciando el nombre con odio—. El hombre al que quiero difamar y aplastar es Anthony Mansen.

Su mirada voló hacia Edward Cullen. Era un buen hombre. La había rescatado de su apurada situación con Riley, le había proporcionado un alojamiento que cubría todas sus necesidades y más, y un trabajo que le ayudaría a estabilizar su situación financiera. Era mejor que Santa Claus.

Sólo tenía dos pegas. El tipo de matrimonio en que estaba interesado para ella constituía un anatema. Y Bella debía afrontar un dilema de primera.

Si realizaba el trabajo propuesto por Marie Dwyer, y sacaba a la luz los aspectos más turbios de Anthony Mansen, se arriesgaba a perder el alojamiento a precio de saldo en la mansión. Era imposible mantener una actitud de alta estima hacia un sinvergüenza y un canalla, si así se demostraba.

Se le ocurrió una respuesta. Edward encontraría el modo de vadear el problema. El la había metido en aquel embrollo y debía sacarla.

Ella dirigió una sonrisa a Edward.

El le devolvió la sonrisa.

A Bella le dio un brinco el corazón.

¿Cómo podía tener aquella sensación de comunicación, de unión, con un hombre que apenas conocía, un hombre que no creía en absoluto en el poder duradero del amor?

* * *

**Bueno definitivamente Marie es una persona muy interesante y fuera de lo común.**

**Me gustaría escuchas sus teorías de que pasara de ahora en mas. **

***\0/***

****** Les pido mil disculpas por la demora**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Y RECUERDEN!**

**Reviews=Vanesitas contentas=Actualización**

**Nos leemos**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	6. Capítulo 06

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Darcy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

A Bella le mostraron la habitación de los recuerdos. Se hicieron arreglos para que pudiera examinarla al día siguiente. Marie dijo que Sam, su chófer, iría a recogerla a la mansión y luego también la llevaría de vuelta. Edward le sugirió a Marie que comprara una fotocopiadora, y ella le dijo que se encargara de comprarla. A Bella no le interesaban las cosas mecánicas. Para eso servían los hombres.

—¿A qué se dedicaba Anthony Mansen? —preguntó a Edward, una vez se acomodaron en el coche tras despedirse de la anciana.

—No llegué a conocerlo personalmente. Murió en los tiempos de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

—¿Tienes una copia de su testamento?

—No.

—Bueno, pronto encontraré una. Y, como el trabajo se debe a una de tus brillantes ideas, y además tienes experiencia en este campo del Derecho, ahora podrás explicarme cómo puedo satisfacer a Marie sin romper la cláusula referente a la «alta estima» del alquiler.

—Muy fácil —afirmó Edward, sonriéndole—. Saca toda la basura que esconde el pasado para Marie, y luego demuestra que todo es mentira, que sólo fueron invenciones de gente mal nacida para ensuciar a un hombre de valía, merecedor de la más alta estima.

—Gracias. Sabía que tendrías la respuesta —observó Bella con sequedad.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Pues a ti talento tampoco te falta a la hora de responder preguntas complicadas. Con Marie has hecho una verdadera exhibición.

—Al principio llegué pensar que iba a comprobar si estoy en forma poniéndome a correr.

—A mí me parece que no puedes estar mejor.

—Si acaso te interesa conocer mi potencial para la crianza...

Edward sonrió, interrumpiéndola.

—No tenía en mente hacer bebés cuando te tuve entre mis brazos, sino más bien hacer el amor.

Bella sintió una oleada de calor a través del cuerpo. Sabía que Edward sólo decía la verdad, y no podía negar que ella había sentido la misma tentación, pero era hora de aclararle las cosas, sin dejar lugar a ningún equívoco.

—Eso no era amor. Era pasión. Y no será suficiente.

—En cualquier caso, una sensación muy poderosa. ¿Estás diciéndome que no quieres volver a probar?

Bella se debatió entre la honestidad y la prudencia. Los ojos de Edward no le permitirían mentir.

—No. Pero.., pero quiero algo más.

—Lo tendrás.

—No. Quiero decir que no me basta con eso.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor.

—No estoy hablando de sexo, Edward —gritó exasperada—. Estoy hablando de... de compartir... de cuidarse uno a otro...

—Buenos modales. De eso estás hablando. Si no te importa contarme qué te proporciona el mayor placer...

—Olvídalo.

En lo referente al amor, Edward Cullen y ella eran como el día y la noche.

—Es demasiado pronto después de lo de Riley. Apenas te conozco, y no estoy segura de querer conocerte. Podrías resultar un sinvergüenza tan grande como Anthony Mansen.

Bella lanzó un gemido de horror al pensar en lo que acababa de decir. Y acababa de perder también el alojamiento para ella y su hija.

Edward Cullen rompió el tenso silencio, hablando con una gravedad imponente.

—Cuando la necesidad obliga, todos debemos hacer cosas que preferiríamos no hacer —afirmó—. En realidad, ¿qué sabes tú sobre Anthony Mansen, aparte de las habladurías? ¿Quién conoce realmente a nadie? Yo podría haber jurado que conocía a mi ex-mujer. Y apuesto a que tú suponías conocer bien a Riley. Ambos nos equivocamos.

En este punto Edward tenía razón, pero Bella no podía admitirlo en aquel momento. No quería abrir la boca tras el horrible comentario que se le había escapado respecto a su benefactor. Por lo demás, sentía un profundo agradecimiento hacia Edward por haber ignorado la metedura de pata.

Reflexionó sobre la amarga verdad de sus palabras. Era demasiado fácil dejarse llevar por las apariencias, sin llegar jamás a saber lo que hay verdaderamente bajo la fachada de una persona. Acaso la vida fuera sólo una lotería, siendo cuestión de buena o mala suerte las personas con las que toparas.

Por otra parte, sin duda uno gozaba de cierta libertad a la hora de elegir a dichas personas, y de cuándo hacerlo. Con Edward Cullen, definitivamente era demasiado pronto, y nunca aceptaría sus condiciones matrimoniales, por mucha atracción que sintiera hacia él.

Con algún retraso advirtió que Edward había pasado el desvío que llevaba a la mansión de Forks.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado.

—Al centro de exposiciones.

¡Los diamantes!

Bella se relajó, despierta su curiosidad. Seguramente iba a conocer otra faceta de la extraordinaria vida de Edward Cullen.

El trayecto hasta la ciudad fue breve. Edward aparcó con aire despreocupado en una zona reservada para VIPs en el centro de exposiciones. Bella no hizo ningún comentario.

Sophie se había pasado durmiendo todo el viaje, y el ruido de las puertas del coche la despertó. Edward decidió sacarla de la sillita portátil y llevarla en brazos, insistiendo en que no resultaba ninguna carga en absoluto. Sophie no protestó, acurrucándose felizmente contra el hombro de Edward y haciendo suaves ruiditos de aprobación.

A Bella le sorprendió la aceptación de su hija. Por lo general, gritaba cuando se veía en brazos de un extraño, sobre todo si se trataba de hombres. Incluso cuando Riley se había esforzado en adoptar una actitud paternal, Sophie había percibido su rechazo interior al papel, exasperando a Riley al negarse a adoptar el papel de amante hija.

Estaba claro que la cosa con Edward era bien diferente. Estaba muy cómodo con el bebé en brazos. Un hombre corpulento, pero tierno. Una roca. Un protector. Sophie debía percibir esas cosas, decidió Bella. Quizás los instintos fueran más dignos de crédito que los conocimientos.

Mientras caminaban, Bella comenzó a hacerse preguntas sobre la madre de Nathan. ¿La mujer no echaría en falta a su hijo? Bella no podía comprender que una mujer renunciara a su hijo a menos que se viera forzada a ello por circunstancias dolorosas. Sin embargo, Edward había insinuado que la madre de Nathan era como Riley y odiaba las obligaciones implicadas por la maternidad.

Edward debía haber sufrido un profundo dolor al darse cuenta de su equivocación a la hora de elegir una mujer. Resultaba evidente que no estaba dispuesto a exponerse de nuevo a esa clase de sufrimientos. Pero a Bella no le quedaba la menor duda de que era un error más grave renunciar al amor en su conjunto. Un matrimonio de conveniencia no era la solución.

Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo principal del centro, Bella enseguida advirtió que los diamantes no eran los protagonistas de la exposición. Había toda clase de cosas relacionadas con la minería: gráficos, mapas y videos de las minas de oro, de las de hierro, de las de plata, plomo y cinc; de las de ópalos y, por supuesto, de las de diamantes.

Había grupos de estudiantes guiados por profesores que se esforzaban en ampliar la educación de sus pupilos. También se veían personas de toda clase cuyo interés común era el de satisfacer la curiosidad sobre los recursos naturales del país.

—Si no te apetece oír una lección de geología, podemos ir directamente a la sala de los diamantes.

—Tú conduces —replicó Bella, cayendo en la cuenta de que no les sobraba el tiempo.

Edward tendría que ir en algún momento a recoger a Nathan a la escuela.

Había dos vigilantes de seguridad a ambos lados de la puerta de la sala. A Bella le asombró que no hubiera más cuando vio lo que había expuesto con tan escasa protección. Había carteles en los que se prohibía tocar el material expuesto, y los visitantes no podían traspasar las zonas rodeadas por cuerdas, pero las piedras preciosas no se hallaban metidas en urnas de cristal, sino sobre mostradores de terciopelo, su hermosura expuesta desnuda a los ojos, sin barreras de ninguna clase.

Los diamantes de colores eran los protagonistas de la muestra. Eran espléndidos. Hasta entonces, Bella sólo había visto diamantes blancos, y le fascinó el rango y el brillo de los colores. Eran piezas dignas del tesoro de una corona. El más grande era de color rosa.

—¿Increíble, verdad? —murmuró Edward.

—Fantástico —convino Bella.

—Sobre ese terciopelo en realidad no recibe toda la luz que debiera.

—El cartel dice que está prohibido tocar los diamantes —le advirtió Bella, adivinando su intención.

—Tienes razón. Vamos a llevarnos el diamante a casa y allí podremos admirarlo como es debido.

Con aire despreocupado, Edward pasó una pierna por encima de la cuerda que rodeaba el mostrador. Nada sucedió. Entontes, para absoluto asombro de Bella, extendió una mano y levantó el diamante del mostrador.

Bella seguía sus movimientos con cara de susto.

Con igual rapidez, ocultó la piedra entre los pliegues del pañal de Sophie. Manteniendo en todo momento el aire inocente, Edward Cullen salió de la zona encordada y dirigió la atención hacia el mostrador de ópalos que había en el lado opuesto de la sala.

Y entonces se desataron los infiernos.

Sonaron estridentes alarmas y atronaron las bocinas. Sophie comenzó a llorar. Los dos vigilantes de seguridad bloquearon la salida, dando órdenes para que todos los visitantes permanecieran en el lugar donde se hallaban. Se oyeron gritos y carreras procedentes del vestíbulo.

Bella se quedó helada. ¿Sería Edward un ladrón de joyas? ¿Estaría utilizando a su bebé como cómplice? ¿Se imaginaría que ella iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya? ¿Sería capaz de creerse que podía conseguirlo?

¡No era de extrañar que no tuviera el mismo punto de vista que los jueces sobre el concepto de la justicia! Edward le había dado muchas sorpresas, pero aquello iba más allá de lo tolerable. ¡Jamás se relacionaría con un ratero de altos vuelos!

Los vigilantes se echaron a un lado para dejar pasar a la sala a varios hombres. Las sirenas y bocinas dejaron de sonar y después de tanto ruido, el silencio resultó sobrecogedor. El primer hombre que había entrado apuntó hacia Edward con un dedo acusador.

—Ya te tengo —afirmó con absoluta convicción—. Has escondido el diamante en el pañal del bebé.

Bella sintió un inmenso alivio. Al menos le habían ahorrado la papeleta de acusar a Edward. Por otro lado, ¿se vería complicada en el caso al ir con él? ¿Podría creer alguien que no era su cómplice en aquellas circunstancias?

—El bebé se ha echado a llorar por vuestra culpa —afirmó Edward, haciendo una gran escena, intentando consolar a Sophie.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta ante su actitud fría y tranquila. ¿Cómo podía permanecer inmutable cuando acababan de pillarlo con las manos en la masa?

Un hombre más maduro intervino en el asunto. Lanzó una mirada prolongada y fulminante a Edward Cullen, a través de las gafas de oro que llevaba, pasándose la mano por el cabello que comenzaba a escasear.

—Muy bien, señor Cullen —dijo con aire resignado—. Ha demostrado su punto de vista.

—¿Me habéis sacado bien en el vídeo, Jacob? —preguntó Edward, ladeando la barbilla a uno y otro lado en pose burlona—. ¿Cuál es mi mejor perfil?

Bella sacudió la cabeza, llena de incredulidad. Hablaba como una estrella de cine deseosa de ver satisfecha la vanidad.

El tal Jacob lo miraba con expresión sombría.

—Señor Cullen, sale muy bien desde cualquier ángulo, y por tanto preferiría no elegir ninguno en concreto. Ahora le pido... le suplico... ¿sería posible que visitara la exposición sin disparar las alarmas, y sin salir en los vídeos de seguridad?

— Jacob, si mal no recuerdo, se dijeron palabras muy duras...

—Señor Cullen, ningún hombre se arrepiente más que yo por haberle dicho que estaba loco. Ningún hombre puede creer con más sinceridad que cometí un gran error al afirmar que este sistema de seguridad no podía funcionar. Ningún hombre podría haber estado más confundido cuando dije que, caso de funcionar el sistema, usted sería la última persona capaz de ponerlo en marcha. Ahora, una vez más, se lo suplico, con toda el alma, por favor, acepte este reconocimiento como un acto de contrición.

Jacob respiró profundamente.

—Está convirtiendo mi vida en un infierno, señor Cullen —añadió con voz algo rota—. Por favor.., por favor... ¿dejará de disparar las alarmas?

—El sistema funciona, Jacob —afirmó Edward, terco donde los hubiera.

—Desde luego, señor Cullen.

—¿Ahora estás convencido de verdad, Jacob?

—Hablaré maravillas de este sistema y de su genio a la hora de hacerlo funcionar por todos los rincones de la tierra, señor Cullen.

Edward suspiró.

—Bueno, en ese caso, dejaré de probar el sistema.

—Gracias, señor Cullen. Gracias. Gracias.

—Aquí tienes el diamante, Jacob —dijo, como si estuviera haciendo un gran favor al pobre hombre.

—Muy amable, señor Cullen. Muy amable.

—Y no volveré a disparar las alarmas ni hacer que me fotografíen las cámaras.

—Señor Cullen, le incluiré como beneficiario de mi testamento. Gracias.

Edward le ofreció el diamante y Jacob lo aceptó agradecido. Con gran cuidado y precisión, lo devolvió a su lugar en el mostrador, y luego se echó atrás con el aire de un hombre que acababa de librarse de una carga insoportable.

—Juegos de ordenador —murmuró Bella.

Sentía un inmenso alivio. Al parecer, Edward había pillado a alguien, y no era el caso contrario. Podía ser un pícaro, pero no era un criminal al menos.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Me gustan los resultados prácticos, incluso aunque se consigan con juegos.

—Funciona. Todo funciona —insistió Jacob con fervor, y luego se apresuró a tomar la retirada.

—¿Has visto bastante? —preguntó Edward a Bella.

—Sí, gracias.

—Siento haber asustado a Sophie. No pensé en ese detalle.

—Tampoco pensaste en mi corazón.

—Tal vez sí —replicó Edward, los ojos danzando con malicia—. ¿No echas en falta las emociones fuertes de la vida?

—No, que lo haya notado —respondió Bella con sequedad.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Un poco más de experiencia y aprendizaje, y pronto harás cosas que no puedes imaginar siquiera.

—Me parece que es muy poco probable.

—Ya lo veremos.

Salieron del centro, librándose de las miradas de los curiosos. Bella respiró profundamente, saboreando el aire de la libertad, una vez superada la perspectiva de ir a la prisión para visitar a Edward. Si se debía al puro alivio, o a la conducta escandalosa de Edward, no lo sabía, pero estalló en carcajadas en el camino hacia el aparcamiento. —¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Edward.

El hombre no parecía nada divertido. Tal vez suponía que Bella estaba riéndose de su idea de que, exponiéndola a su manera de vivir, conseguiría que cambiara.

—Sencillamente, me siento bien —respondió.

Ciertamente Edward había llevado a su vida nuevas ilusiones. De hecho, no podía recordar un día tan plagado de acontecimientos como aquél.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—La próxima vez que te apetezca visitar un lugar tan prestigioso para divertirte con tus juguetes, avísame, por favor.

—Oye, un momento. No lo hice para divertirme, y no se trataba de ningún juego.

—Pues tú parecías divertirte de lo lindo. Yo en cambio es ahora cuando me divierto más.

—Se trataba de un asunto muy serio —insistió Edward.

—Conseguir que te saquen fotografías —se burló Bella—. Hacer que suenen todas las alarmas. Volver loco a ese pobre hombre.

No consiguió la reacción de Edward a la que había llegado a acostumbrarse. El la miró fijamente, sin pestañear. De súbito parecía más viejo y duro, más grave.

—Si ese pobre hombre no me hubiera dicho lo que me dijo, no habría ido a Inglaterra para perfeccionar mi sistema. Si no hubiera ido a Inglaterra, habría conservado la custodia de Nathan. Si no hubiera sido contratado para probar mi sistema en la exposición, no habría tenido que regresar a los Estados Unidos. Ahora tendré que luchar por la custodia de Nathan en los tribunales...

Por primera vez, Edward ofrecía la imagen de un hombre bajo una presión tremenda, expuesto a consecuencias inevitables.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? —le preguntó en un impulso, guiada por el instinto.

Edward Cullen la miró con ojos chispeantes, de un verde increíblemente intenso. No se veía el menor asomo de complacencia. Bella se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a conocer al hombre verdadero que ocultaban las apariencias.

—Ya no tengo tiempo —musitó entre dientes—. Necesito una esposa.

* * *

**Hola chicas se que no se esperaban este capitulo pero quería compensarlas por la espera anterior. **

**¿Fue un capítulo interesante o que? Bueno ya sabemos un poco mas de nuestro Ed, de que trabaja y porque necesita tan desesperadamente una esposa.**

**¿Que creen que pensara o hará Bella ahora?**

***\0/***

**Gracias por los Reviews, Alertas **

**Nos leemos**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	7. Capítulo 07

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Darcy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Bella sintió que se le encogía el corazón ante la fuerza de la emoción, impresionante y dolorosa. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido. La ansiedad por encargarse de solucionar los problemas de Edward resultaba casi irresistible, y precisó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse, para volver la cabeza y seguir andando. Era profundamente sensible a la presencia del hombre que caminaba a su lado con Sophie en brazos, un hombre que amaba a su hijo como ella amaba a su hija.

No le hacía falta preguntar la razón por la que necesitaba una esposa urgentemente. Por lo que había dicho Edward, le bastaba con sumar dos y dos para imaginarlo. Sin duda estaba relacionado con la custodia de su hijo. Y no podía sino sentir una profunda lástima hacia él, que corría el riesgo de verse apartado de Nathan. El amor que demostraba por su hijo la conmovió desde el momento en que se conocieron en el parque.

Edward Cullen la conmovía como ningún otro hombre, como ningún otro ser humano la había conmovido jamás. Pero no podía convertirse en su mujer. No cuando sólo se trataría de una cuestión de intereses. Su necesidad de casarse no tenía nada que ver con ella, con su calidad de persona. Y la mera atracción sexual no bastaba para basar en ella un matrimonio. La compasión, tampoco. Bella deseaba ser amada, ser la única mujer que su marido deseara tener a su lado, porque ninguna otra podría significar tanto para él.

Sintió en los ojos el escozor de las lágrimas. No era justo que se sintiera tan atraída por un hombre al que sólo le interesaba casarse con ella para conservar la custodia de su hijo. Por otro lado, ¿qué pasaba con la madre de Nathan? Edward había sacado a su hijo del país para conservar la custodia, probablemente ignorando la ley y tomándose la justicia por su propia mano. Y tal vez la mujer sufriera al verse apartada de su hijo. Bella sólo había oído la versión de Edward respecto al asunto; ¿cómo podía juzgar lo que estaba bien y mal?

Llegaron junto al coche y Bella recordó lo que había pensado sobre Edward cuando éste aparcó en la zona reservada para VIPs. No sabía que tenía derecho a ello, y aquello reforzó la impresión de que apenas lo conocía. De la misma forma, Edward prácticamente no sabía nada sobre ella. La idea de celebrar un matrimonio entre dos desconocidos era peligrosa. Debía dejar de pensar en el asunto.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando se acomodaron en el coche. Bella se sintió aún más consciente de su presencia, y no se trataba tan sólo de una cuestión física. Sentía el dolor y la resolución palpitando en el silencio. Desesperadamente buscó algún modo de librarse de la tensión, de apartarse de las necesidades de Edward.

—Así que ahora te dedicas a negocios relacionados con la seguridad —dijo, pues no se le ocurrió ninguna otra cosa.

—Más o menos —afirmó Edward con poco interés, sus pensamientos evidentemente en otras cosas.

—¿Te importaría explicarme en qué consisten tus juegos de ordenador?

Al principio Edward habló con poco entusiasmo. Bella sospechaba que sus explicaciones sólo se debían a unos buenos modales, pero poco a poco se fue animando, guiado por las hábiles preguntas de ella.

Bella se enteró de que tocando los objetos protegidos no se disparaban las alarmas. El público recibía una impresión engañosa respecto a ese punto, y en consecuencia, evitaban dejar las huellas digitales sobre los objetos. El sistema se basaba en un principio que Edward describía como la violación del espacio.

Al parecer, la cuestión resultaba vital para Edward, y se extendió en el tema durante todo el trayecto hasta Forks. La violación del espacio se medía, o quizás se detonaba, Bella no estaba segura, comparando información digitalizada de diversas fuentes... significara lo que significara.

Todo el montaje parecía muy ingenioso y astuto. Ignoraba los movimientos normales producidos en las proximidades de los objetos. Era la noción contraria al sistema de vídeo que captaba toda la información posible, que resultaba inútil en más de un noventa por ciento. El sistema de Edward excluía la información irrelevante, reaccionando tan sólo ante unos datos muy específicos.

Todo resultaba de un tecnicismo demasiado complicado para Bella, pero escuchó las explicaciones de Edward con toda su atención, porque el hombre evidentemente se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo y, según sonaban sus afirmaciones, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo.

Estaban llegando a la mansión cuando Edward se desvió por una salida de la carretera principal.

—Hemos vuelto antes de lo que esperaba —dijo—. Por tanto, recogeré a Nathan y le ahorraré el viaje a Angela.

Aparcó frente a la guardería preescolar, junto a la cancela.

—Tardaré unos diez minutos, Bella. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Prefiero esperar aquí, si no te importa.

Necesitaba un respiro tras el interés que le había prestado y los esfuerzos por ignorar lo que no era asunto suyo.

Nada más marcharse Edward, Sophie se despertó. El movimiento de los coches siempre la dormía, y se despertaba y protestaba invariablemente cuando cesaba.

Bella decidió que debía distraerla, y en el patio de juegos de la guardería hormigueaban críos que participaban en diversas actividades. Sacó a Sophie del coche y se acercó a la valla que rodeaba el patio, sabedora de que al bebé le gustaría la novedad de observar a otros niños jugando.

—¡Sophie!

El grito de alegría cruzó el patio. Un grupo de niños se apartaron cuando uno de ellos salió disparado hacia la verja.

—¡Sophie, soy yo, Nathan!

Sophie reaccionó como si le recordara, agitando los bracitos y gorjeando complacida.

—¿Os ha traído papá? —preguntó Nathan a Bella, sonriendo feliz, los ojos verdes y risueños.

—Sí —respondió Bella, haciendo un ademán hacia el edificio—. Ha entrado a buscarte.

—Estoy aquí fuera —observó el crío sin necesidad, volviéndose hacia los amigos que lo habían seguido para dirigirles una sonrisa triunfal—. ¿Lo veis? Tengo un bebé con el que puedo jugar. Es una niña muy pequeña, y mi papá me ha dicho que puedo ayudar a cuidarla, porque ahora vive en nuestra casa.

—Los chicos son más divertidos que las chicas —afirmó uno de sus compañeros.

—A mí me gustan las chicas —replicó Nathan, muy serio.

Bella no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Uno de los otros chicos la observó de arriba abajo.

—¿Eres la madre de Nathan?

—¡Pues claro que lo es! —replicó Nathan, volviéndose hacia el desconfiado compañero.

Bella abrió la boca para negarlo y entonces se mordió la lengua, recordando las burlas que había sufrido en la infancia por culpa de la falta de un padre. Nadie creía que tuviera uno, porque se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cumpliendo con su destino en la armada. Siempre se había sentido en desventaja. ¿Qué daño podía hacer permitiendo que Nathan ganara al menos un asalto en la lucha diaria con los compañeros?

Le corregiría una vez se quedaran solos. No podía consentir que prolongara la ficción. Pero, por el momento, tampoco importaba demasiado. En realidad, resultaba halagador ser aceptada de tan buena gana y tan rápidamente. Tal vez aquello reflejaba la ansiedad y la intensidad con que el niño deseaba una madre.

—¿Vas a vivir con Nathan? —preguntó otro niño, con intención de averiguar los hechos.

—Sí. Sophie y yo hemos venido para quedarnos.

Nathan resplandeció de puro placer al oír a Bella.

—Puedo enseñar muchas cosas a Sophie —dijo, los ojos chispeando ante la perspectiva de tener a mano a una admiradora ferviente de ahí en adelante.

—¡Nathan! Tu padre está aquí —gritó una mujer desde la puerta principal de la guardería.

Nathan salió disparado hacia el edificio, corriendo y dando saltos como un potrillo, lleno de júbilo, pues al menos por un día, parecía que el mundo funcionaba como él lo deseaba. Los otros chicos se apartaron de la verja y Bella regresó al coche.

Un par de minutos después, aparecieron Edward y Nathan, el pequeño balanceándose de la mano de su padre, saltando, obviamente encantado ante la perspectiva de tener una «familia».

Edward acomodó a Nathan en su asiento, junto a Sophie, abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad. En el trayecto, el pequeño habló a Sophie con gran excitación de sus juguetes favoritos y de lo que podían hacer con ellos. El bebé respondía haciendo ruiditos de aprobación.

—Os dejaré en la puerta antes de meter el coche en el garaje —dijo Edward cuando el BMW encaró la calzada privada de la mansión—. Si lo prefieres, puedes dejar la cuna en el coche y llevarte sólo a Sophie. Yo subiré la cuna después.

—¿Puedo ir con Sophie, papá?

—Mejor será que antes vayamos a ver a Angela, Nathan. Si a Bella le parece bien, luego podrás jugar con Sophie.

Bella se volvió para dirigir al pequeño una sonrisa aprobadora.

—Siempre que quieras, Nathan.

—Será bien pronto —afirmó el niño entusiasmado.

Edward detuvo el coche frente a la escalinata principal y Bella le aseguró a toda prisa que no hacía falta que se apurara para ayudarla. Asió el neceser, tomó a Sophie en brazos, dio las gracias a Edward por todo, y cerró la puerta, dejando en el coche a padre e hijo.

Cuando abrió la puerta principal y entró en la casa, Bella anheló disfrutar de la sensación de regresar al hogar. Los acontecimientos del día le habían dejado una sensación de emociones encontradas respecto a la forma de afrontar la convivencia con Edward Cullen y su hijo. La noche anterior todo parecía muy claro. Incluso aquella misma mañana había pensado que tenía el control de la situación y podía tomar la decisión que considerase más adecuada. Y así era. Pero las cosas ya no le parecían tan claras.

Con los brazos ocupados con el neceser y el bebé, Bella empujó la puerta con el hombro, y entonces advirtió que las puertas dobles que unían el salón y el vestíbulo estaban abiertas de par en par. Angela debía estar ocupándose de la limpieza, pensó, y entró para saludar al ama de llaves.

Había una mujer en la habitación, pero no era Angela Weber. Ni remotamente podía dedicarse a tareas de limpieza. Se había puesto muy cómoda en uno de los sillones, con una bebida en una mano y un cigarro encendido en la otra, y parecía sentirse como en su propia casa. También tenía aspecto de haber nacido y crecido en un entorno lujoso.

Al advertir la presencia de Bella, arqueó una de sus cejas finamente curvadas, proyectando curiosidad y condescendencia a la vez.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí? —preguntó en un tono que simulaba interés, pero absolutamente hueco, carente de emoción.

Bella no respondió. Tenía la mente concentrada en situar aquella cara que le resultaba familiar. La mujer aplastó el cigarro en un cenicero y se levantó. Era hermosa y muy elegante.

Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en un elegante moño de estilo francés que añadía un toque de feminidad. El maquillaje realzaba a la perfección sus facciones interesantes. Era alta y excesivamente delgada. El traje sastre de color crema que lucía tenía rayas azul marino. Las perlas constituían el complemento ideal.

Se aproximó hacia Bella, agitando la bebida en una mano, una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios más bien delgados, una sonrisa de superioridad desprovista de calor.

—Soy la mujer de Edward Cullen. ¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

**Pobre Bella si ya era difícil resistirse al padre menos al hijo ¿No es un dulce Nathan? **

**¡Alerta de problemas apareció la ex de Edward!**

***\0/***

**Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Nos leemos en el próximo **

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	8. Capítulo 08

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Darcy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Bigamia fue la palabra que se formó en la mente de Bella. El mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Edward Cullen había caído hasta lo más bajo y oscuro.

Aun así... había sido bueno con ella. Y amable. Haciendo un esfuerzo, pronunció las palabras debidas con el debido aplomo.

—Creía que era la ex-mujer.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—La vida es cambio. El cambio es vida. Los sonidos discordantes pueden convertirse en melodías. ¿Quién sabe?

Otra sonrisa carente de calor, un mecanismo automático con el que afirmaba poseer el dominio de sí misma y de todo lo demás.

Pero era la ex-mujer. A Bella le alivió que Edward Cullen no la hubiera engañado. La posición del mismo ascendió desde el peldaño más bajo de la escala hasta alcanzar el más alto. Tal vez no deseara casarse con Edward Cullen, pero ciertamente tampoco quería que se lo llevara otra mujer antes de que tomara una decisión. Que fuera o no su ex-mujer no cambiaba las cosas. Al menos, para Bella, no.

—Yo no contaría con la melodía si estuviera en tu lugar —dijo, deseando bajar los humos a la insufrible mujer.

—¿Oh? —murmuró la mujer arqueando las cejas en un gesto desdeñoso—. Y tú estás en posición de poder juzgar los hechos, ¿verdad?

—Vivo aquí.

La mujer dirigió hacia Sophie los ojos azules y calculadores, observándola por un momento, para luego ignorarla como si no tuviera importancia. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Edward siempre ha sentido debilidad por los marginados.

El comentario desconcertó a Bella por un momento, pero se recobró enseguida y pasó al ataque.

—Una ventaja a mi favor, ¿no te parece?

—Sigue soñando si quieres.

La última frase de la mujer fue cortante, y Bella se esforzó para encontrar una réplica a la altura de las circunstancias.

—¡Tanya!

El tono autoritario con que pronunciaron el nombre cortó la fricción entre las dos mujeres, y ambas se volvieron hacia la voz. Edward Cullen había entrado al salón por la puerta del vestíbulo. No parecía nada contento de ver a la visitante.

—Sí, querido. He vuelto —dijo Tanya en un tono dulce.

—¿Para qué?

No había calidez en la pregunta. Bien, pensó Bella. Desde luego, Edward no había recibido a su ex-mujer con el menor atisbo de alegría. Se quedó inmóvil junto a la puerta, la expresión sombría, los ojos encendidos de recelo y amargura.

Tanya se apartó de Bella, pero no se acercó a su ex-marido. Se detuvo frente al hogar de la chimenea, como si estuviera instalándose en una posición de dominio sobre la situación. Ahora los tres formaban un triángulo, separados por distancias similares. Bella comenzó a darse cuenta de que se hallaba ante una mujer peligrosa.

—Necesitas una esposa, Edward —afirmó Tanya sin preámbulos—. Estoy cualificada para el empleo. Dispongo de más experiencia que cualquier otra mujer. Incluso estoy dispuesta a perdonarte tu desliz.

Entonces miró a Bella como si ésta fuera un _mycobacteriuni leprae bacillus_.

Edward no decía nada, sin apartar la vista de su ex-mujer. De súbito, Bella se sintió fuera de lugar, una entrometida en un asunto muy privado.

—Si me disculpáis...

—No —la interrumpió Edward, lanzándole una mirada intensa, cargada de emociones—. Por favor, quédate. Quiero que oigas lo que aquí se diga.

—Tú siempre tan cauto y conservador, Edward —observó Tanya con aire burlón.

—Si así lo deseas —dijo Bella, llena de incertidumbre.

—¡Edward quiere que seas testigo, estúpida! Aunque tampoco le va a servir de mucho.

El insulto molestó a Bella, la cual miró a la ex-mujer de Edward, tan extremadamente pagada de sí misma, y sintió que comenzaba a cocerse a fuego lento en su interior una rabia profunda. Riley, en sus peores momentos, solía llamarla estúpida, implicando que todas las mujeres eran estúpidas, debido a sus hormonas. Y ahora otra mujer la llamaba estúpida, y Bella no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo, ni de aquella mujer ni de nadie.

—Apuesto a que esta mujer no tiene hormonas —musitó Bella entre dientes apretados.

—Premio, has acertado —convino Edward—. Eres muy observadora. No tiene hormonas.

La mujer observó a Bella con desprecio gélido.

—Cuidado con las calumnias. Tengo el título de Derecho, igual que Edward.

Ignorando a Bella, al considerarla demasiado trivial para dedicarle más atención, se volvió hacia el objetivo de su visita.

—Tenemos un caso de custodia en nuestras manos, Edward. He venido a ofrecerte una alternativa. Puedes volver a casarte conmigo y hacer el papel de marido amante, que tan bien haces, durante los próximos doce años. En ese tiempo me convertiré en la primer alcalde de este estado.

La luz se hizo en la mente de Bella. La vaga familiaridad de la cara... Tanya Denali, que hizo campaña por la televisión en las últimas elecciones del estado, la consumada oradora que defendía los intereses de las mujeres.

—Con ese pacto, salvaguardaría mis intereses —prosiguió, sin preocuparse de la ambición descamada que exhibía—. Y tú podrás quedarte con Nathan, Edward. De ese modo tú también conseguirías lo que deseas.

—Si la necesidad lo requiere —dijo Edward, en tono abatido, sin esperanzas.

A Bella le indignó el trato que ofrecía la mujer, y la respuesta de Edward aumentó su rabia.

—¡Eso es una verdadera canallada! —exclamó sin poder contenerse—. ¡Es un chantaje!

La mujer se encogió de hombros. A ella le daba igual que fuera justo o no. Bella sintió que el corazón se le iba a los pies. Miró a Edward. ¿No había ninguna manera de librarse de las conspiraciones de aquella víbora?

Edward malentendió el gesto.

—Tanya no sintió la atracción del poder sobre la gente hasta después de casarnos —dijo, como si deseara que Bella comprendiera que había un atenuante en su error al casarse con ella.

—Tardé cierto tiempo en darme cuenta de mi potencial —convino Tanya—. Pero no he perdido el tiempo desde entonces y he hecho grandes progresos. Algún día seré la primera mujer que ocupe el puesto de presidente en este país. Mi nombre aparecerá en todos los libros de Historia.

Las ampulosas palabras revolvieron las tripas a Bella. Ya resultaba bastante repulsiva su vanidad, pero, además, tenía el descaro de mirar a Edward como si fuera un objeto digno de compasión.

—¿Y tú qué habrás conseguido, Edward? ¿Cuáles serán tus logros? —preguntó en tono burlón.

El no respondió, limitándose a mirar a su ex-mujer con expresión pétrea. Y Bella de repente lo comprendió. No valía la pena hablar de cariño o generosidad a un corazón de piedra. Ni tampoco Tanya consideraría digno de admiración a ningún genio que no dedicara su talento a amasar poder.

—Te pondré en evidencia —dijo Bella, odiando ardientemente todo lo que representaba Tanya Denali—. Sacaré a la luz esta conversación que he presenciado. La venderé a los periódicos y...

Tanya se rió de ella.

—Estarías cavando tu propia tumba, un agujero del que nunca podrías salir, desgraciada. Te arruinaría la vida.

—Podría hablar de tu hipocresía podrida y nunca más podrías presentarte a una elección —dijo Bella, pasando al ataque.

—Nadie te creería —replicó Tanya con una fría seguridad—. En los tribunales puedo conseguir que lo negro parezca blanco y viceversa.

Entonces dirigió una mirada expresiva hacia Sophie, antes de clavarla de nuevo en Bella a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa perversa.

—Creo que te describiría como una vagabunda. Una aventurera. Una perra sórdida de los barrios bajos que intenta vender algo más beneficioso que lo que tiene entre las piernas. Podría hacer algo así, ¿verdad, Edward?

—Sí. Podrías hacerlo, Tanya —convino él en un tono lento y pesado.

Ella no se molestó en reconocer la afirmación. Sus fríos ojos de reptil no dejaban de proyectar su mensaje letal a Bella.

—Ahí está la diferencia entre nosotros. Edward era un idealista, amante de la verdad y la justicia a cualquier precio. Yo deseaba triunfar. Y gané. Edward perdió. ¿No es verdad, Edward?

—Sí —respondió él, con voz aún más pesada—. Tú ganaste y yo perdí.

Así quedaron aclaradas todas las dudas de Bella respecto a la razón que le llevó a dejar de ejercer la abogacía. Y la razón por la que se tomaba la justicia por su mano para enmendar lo que consideraba injusto.

Tanya dedicó a Edward una de sus repulsivas sonrisas.

—Así ha sido siempre entre nosotros. Lo reconoces y aceptas, ¿verdad, Edward?

—Espero que jamás consigas ocupar ningún cargo dentro del ministro de Justicia —dijo Edward, odiando la derrota, y al parecer incapaz de evitarla.

—¿Por qué ibas a perder el juicio por la custodia? —le preguntó Bella, desesperada ante la situación.

—Anda. Edward. Explícaselo a la idiota de tu amiguita.

El respiró profundamente, clavando la mirada en los ojos de Bella, su propia expresión en blanco. No podía adivinarse lo que sentía en aquel momento, y habló en un tono neutro cuando explicó su posición.

—En realidad, todo se debió a que Nathan habría supuesto un problema en la agenda de trabajo de Tanya. Yo mismo constituí un obstáculo en su carrera hacia el poder y se libró de mí. La responsabilidad de un hijo suponía un obstáculo todavía mayor y también se libró de Nathan. En aquel tiempo, Tanya se sentía satisfecha, realizando sus ambiciones. Mi petición para la custodia de Nathan no fue recurrida. Entonces a Tanya le convenía que yo me quedara con Nathan. Pero si presentara de nuevo el caso ante los tribunales, ella alegaría fatiga mental y acoso, presiones ilícitas de un hombre poderoso sobre una mujer indefensa. Posiblemente amenazas de daño físico también, ¿no es así, Tanya?

—Eso es sólo un bosquejo muy suave de lo que sucedería, Edward —respondió la abogada en tono amenazador.

—Ahora que Tanya tiene en el punto de mira un alto cargo en el mundo de la política, debe proyectar una imagen que contenga los valores tradicionales. Debe parecer una mujer digna de confianza, leal, dedicada a los suyos, capaz de preocuparse por los problemas de la gente. Lo que antes resultaba positivo para conseguir sus propósitos, ahora se ha vuelto contra ella. Los votantes quieren ver calidez en los candidatos. Le interesa convertir a Nathan en la joya del espectáculo.

—Y tú también formarás parte del espectáculo, querido. Ejercerás el papel de marido devoto y padre cumplidor. Quiero que tanto Nathan como tú deis a mi nueva imagen una credibilidad sólida.

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Y le costó un esfuerzo evidente separar los dientes para hablar.

—También podría alegar ante el tribunal que le impedí conocer a su propio hijo porque me fui a Inglaterra, evitando de esa manera que ejerciera sus derechos de visita.

Bella no podía consentir aquella farsa.

—Pero fuiste a Inglaterra porque Jacob rechazó tu sistema y...

—No estamos hablando de la verdad, Bella —la interrumpió Edward. Una brizna de pasión brotando en su voz—. Estamos hablando de lo que se alegaría.

—Has aprendido mucho en este último año, Edward —observó Tanya, disfrutando al introducir unos cuantos puñales afilados más en su argumento—. También podría aducir enajenación del amor natural y del cariño... se lo contaría todo a los periodistas. Todas las mujeres se solidarizarían con mis problemas causados por un hombre tan canalla y amenazador.

Para aquella mujer, la justicia sólo era un medio más de conseguir sus propósitos, pensó Bella, sintiéndose impotente ante la forma descarada en que manipulaba vidas ajenas en beneficio propio.

Edward no se molestó en alargar las explicaciones. La situación ya había quedado suficientemente clara. Debía enfrentarse a una mujer despiadada a la que no le producía ningún remordimiento hacer daño a otras personas siempre que se saliera con la suya.

Advirtiendo que Edward no parecía dispuesto a prolongar la conversación, Tanya se encogió de hombros con aire despreocupado.

—En cualquier caso, ¿dónde está el niño? Supongo que debería verlo.

Si las miradas mataran, Tanya habría caído fulminada por la de Edward Cullen. Y se habría condenado a los infiernos, pensó Bella.

—Si quieres que te siga el juego, Tanya, más te vale ponerte tu mejor disfraz diplomático con Nathan maldita sea.

—Mami está esperando —dijo la cínica mujer con voz melosa.

Edward le lanzó otra mirada asesina antes de abandonar la habitación.

Tanya apuró su bebida y dejó el vaso sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Entonces, se volvió hacia Bella.

—Supongo que pagarás un alquiler de risa para cumplir con los últimos deseos de Anthony Mansen, ¿no es así?

Bella desdeñó la posibilidad de replicar. No estaba dispuesta a alimentar la malicia de aquella mujer.

—Ese hombre era un viejo verdaderamente estúpido, con el cerebro de un mosquito. Una foca podría haberle superado en capacidad intelectual. E hizo el ridículo, a sus años, tratando con tanta pasión a una chica tan despreciable, hija ilegítima y todo lo demás.

Bella se mordió la lengua. No tenía la menor idea respecto a lo que se refería Tanya, y prefería ocultar su ignorancia.

La otra mujer recorrió el salón con la mirada, como si estuviera catalogando sus contenidos.

—Aun así, ciertamente dejó atrás objetos de mucho valor. Una lástima que nunca los herede, aunque, por supuesto, bajo una tontina, todo es posible.

¡Una tontina! Los pensamientos de Bella dieron un brusco giro. Anthony Mansen debió de ser un hombre aún más excéntrico de lo que imaginaba. Bajo una tontina, los beneficiarios disfrutaban de una renta vitalicia, y cuando uno de ellos fallecía, el resto se beneficiaba de los ingresos del mismo, hasta que al final todo el capital quedaba en manos del último superviviente. ¿Estaría Tanya Denali emparentada con Anthony Mansen? O lo estarían Edward y Nathan?

Los codiciosos ojos azules se clavaron de nuevo en Bella.

—No te hagas ilusiones de vivir aquí mucho tiempo, con renta o sin renta. Me aseguraré de que pierdas enseguida el interés en permanecer bajo este techo.

Edward regresó al salón llevando a Nathan de la mano. El pequeño iba un paso atrás, titubeando, como si no supiera qué se esperaba de él. Edward se puso en cuclillas, situándose a la misma altura que su hijo. Le habló en tono suave, con mucha seriedad.

—Nathan, quiero que conozcas a alguien muy especial para ti. La persona más especial del mundo. Es tu mamá, Nathan.

El crío fijó la mirada en Tanya. Su madre le dedicó su sonrisa automática.

—Hola, Nathan.

Era la voz indulgente de un político haciéndose el simpático para ganarse a la gente, en realidad una concesión a la exigencia de Nathan. Tanya extendió los brazos, invitando a su hijo a correr hacia ella.

Nathan no lo hizo. Se pegó a Edward, entrelazando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Por favor. Nathan —le pidió su padre en un susurro—. Ven conmigo y saluda a tu...

—Ella es mi madre —le interrumpió Nathan, señalando con un dedo hacia Bella, pero sin atreverse a mirarla.

—No, Nathan. Sabes que no podemos decir mentiras...

—Tú dijiste que eras policía.

Edward pestañeó, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta adecuada.

Bella intervino, intentando arreglar la situación.

—Yo soy tu madre de mentiritas, Nathan. Y me encanta serlo, pero Tanya es tu madre de verdad.

—No, no lo es —gritó Nathan, y sacudió la cabeza, rechazando la idea de manera inflexible.

Tanya dejó caer los brazos.

—Deja que se vaya el niño —dijo, poniendo fin de inmediato a cualquier pretensión de representar un papel maternal—. Sólo quería ver qué aspecto tiene. Ha salido a ti, Edward. Creo que no tiene nada mío. Una lástima. Aparte de eso, es un chico bastante guapo. Saldrá bien en las fotografías.

Edward se irguió.

—¿No podríamos intentar...?

—No. Pasarán años antes de que se convierta en un votante —dijo Tanya, más fría y práctica que nunca—. Entonces tal vez comprenda mi auténtica valía.

Una vez más, Edward apretó la mandíbula, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó para ocuparse de su hijo.

—¿Quieres volver con Angela. Nathan?

El niño salió disparado del salón sin mirar atrás. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró la puerta antes de volverse para encararse a Tanya una vez más, la resignación reflejada en sus facciones.

—Ahora, hablemos de negocios para dejar las cosas bien claras —dijo Tanya en tono tajante—. ¿Te interesa casarte conmigo y conservar al niño, Edward? O quieres perder una batalla en los juzgados y llenar las portadas de los periódicos? ¿Qué prefieres?

Cuando la necesidad obliga, pensó Bella, por fin viendo la situación muy clara. Si Edward Cullen se casara con otra mujer y pudiera demostrar que mantenían una relación estable y duradera, a la vieja usanza, en los tribunales seguramente le concederían la custodia del niño, pues a los ojos del juez y el jurado, podría ofrecer a su hijo una vida más familiar. Los derechos de visita quedarían en manos de Tanya, pero Bella ya había visto bastante como para saber que jamás los ejercería.

—Vamos, Edward, para tomar esta decisión no hacen falta reflexiones profundas —dijo Tanya en tono impaciente—. Decídete de una vez.

Edward apretó los labios. Bella podía percibir su odio ante la decisión que debía tomar. Sin embargo, sabedora del amor que sentía hacia su hijo, también era consciente de la sensación de inevitabilidad que pendía sobre él.

Tanya, oliendo la victoria, no pudo resistir la tentación de dar otra vuelta de tuerca.

—Y ya puedes ir echando de aquí a esta lagarta presuntuosa. Hoy mismo si es posible —dijo, haciendo un ademán desdeñoso hacia Bella—. Deseo ocupar tu cama esta noche. Comprobar si sigues siendo tan bueno en la cama como antes.

Aquella pérfida mujer le chuparía la sangre a Edward si pudiera. Y Bella sabía que él se sacrificaría con tal de conservar a su hijo. Se tragaría el orgullo y aceptaría cualquier condición, por muy degradante que fuera. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Nathan.

Edward separó los labios para formar una palabra.

Bella se anticipó a él, sin reconocer su voz como propia. Tenía la sensación de que pertenecía a un espíritu de otro mundo.

—El señor Cullen no tiene ninguna alternativa.

Por primera vez, Tanya perdió la compostura. Aguardaba impaciente la respuesta de Edward, consciente de que se avendría a sus propósitos, saboreando el triunfo.

—¡Basura! —exclamó, lanzando a Bella una mirada asesina, irritada por la interrupción—. Todo el mundo tiene alternativas.

—En este caso, no —afirmó Bella con voz serena y firme—. Siendo un hombre honorable, el señor Cullen ya se ha comprometido a establecer un futuro diferente. Me ha pedido que me case con él. Y mi respuesta...

Bella sintió la mirada de Edward. Volvió la vista hacia él y sintió una profunda emoción al ver la luz de la salvación en sus ojos, como si estuviera presenciando un milagro que ciertamente no esperaba.

Sintiendo una repentina subida de adrenalina, Bella se acercó a él.

—Mi definitiva respuesta... es sí. Me casaré con él. Sí. Y permaneceré a su lado, en los juzgados y fuera de ellos, y siempre contará con mi apoyo.

Bella se detuvo frente a Edward. La admiración que vio en sus ojos fue todo lo que necesitó para seguir adelante. Giró sobre los talones para enfrentarse con su mutua enemiga.

—Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, Tanya, pero eres una perdedora. Y acabas de perderlo todo.

—Edward...

En la simple palabra había rabia y frustración.

Bella sintió que Edward posaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, apoyándola en el enfrentamiento.

—Tengo una esposa, Tanya —dijo con voz fuerte y vibrante—. Por tanto, puedes irte al infierno. ¡Fuera de aquí! Bella y yo tenemos que discutir asuntos de importancia.

* * *

**Si alguien más quiere matar a Tanya que saque número y forme fila detrás de mí.**

**Ya sabemos bien porque Edward necesita una esposa, solo falta saber la reacción de Bella cuando se de cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. **

**¿Que creen que pasara ahora con Tanya, Bella y Edward? **

***\0/***

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	9. Capítulo 09

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Darcy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Bella estaba tan empeñada en parar los pies a la ex-mujer de Edward, que no se detuvo a considerar las consecuencias. Y éstas le cayeron encima como un jarro de agua fría en el instante en que Tanya hizo su salida definitiva de la mansión de Anthony Mansen.

Comenzó a darse cuenta del lío en que se había metido al comprometerse a realizar un matrimonio no deseado realmente. Podía arruinar su vida. Y la de Sophie. Edward Cullen podía ser el hombre más sexy que había conocido en su vida, y un artista en la cama, pero eso no la compensaría si se veía complicada en una relación sin amor. Y para colmo de males, se vería obligada a quedarse por el bien de Nathan, el cual deseaba evidentemente que fuera su madre.

Cuando se cerró la puerta principal tras la salida de Tanya Denali, el brazo que tenía sobre los hombros le dio la sensación de ser el barrote de una prisión más que una fuente de apoyo.

—Necesito sentarme, Edward —dijo.

Pero lo que necesitaba verdaderamente era espacio, poner distancia entre ellos para ver las cosas desde la debida perspectiva.

Sin decir una palabra, Edward la llevó hasta uno de los sofás que flanqueaban el hogar de la chimenea. Se dejó caer sobre el mullido asiento y puso a Sophie sobre su regazo. Se sentía desfallecida tras la escena con Tanya, incapaz de tomar ninguna iniciativa. Sin embargo, dijera lo que dijera a Edward Cullen en aquel momento, probablemente sería la conversación más importante de su vida.

Procuró encontrar las palabras adecuadas y miró alrededor, en busca de inspiración. Era un salón verdaderamente hermoso: sillas y sofás tapizados con brocados de seda en colores melocotón, verde pálido, dorado y marfileño, su esplendor realzado por la gruesa alfombra de tono cremoso. Tanya Denali encajaba bien en aquel entorno. Era el lugar perfecto para reunir gente con clase, donde sin duda podrían relajarse y disfrutar de una compañía elegante en un ambiente de lujo. Edward Cullen también encajaba.

Ella no encajaba en absoluto. No sólo resultaba chillón su vestido de color rosa brillante; sencillamente, no estaba acostumbrada al estilo de vida elegante. Y fue intensamente consciente de que no conocía a ninguna de las amistades de Edward.

Bella deseó que Edward se sentara, preferiblemente en el sofá opuesto al que ocupaba ella, pero aparentemente no pensaba sentarse. Como si deseara exorcizar la imagen de Tanya, ocupó el lugar donde estuvo ella, de pie frente a la chimenea. Tenía las manos unidas por la espalda y daba la impresión de estar contemplando los tonos anaranjados de la mesa de mármol que había entre los dos sofás.

Bella intentó leer la expresión de su rostro. ¿Qué estaría pensando? No había ningún indicio de alegría o alivio. Ninguna mirada agradecida para ella. Ningún resplandor verde de malicia en sus ojos. Mantenía una actitud grave, reservada.

—Tal vez actué con demasiada precipitación —afirmó Bella, hecha un manojo de nervios.

En un instante la mirada de Edward se clavó en sus ojos.

—Estuviste magnífica.

A Bella le cortó el aliento el halago. Nunca nadie la había considerado tan maravillosa. Sintió la tentación de regodearse en la dulce embriaguez producida por la admiración de Edward, pero era algo parecido a la resaca placentera que queda después de haber gozado de una espléndida sesión de sexo. No duraba.

—No debería haberme entrometido en la discusión —dijo, intentando llevar la conversación a un nivel más práctico.

—Juana de Arco se habría sentido orgullosa de ti.

Edward le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles, muy difíciles.

—Debe existir algún otro modo de solucionar el problema.

—Existe.

Bella miró a Edward con cara de incredulidad.

—¿Existe?

Edward la miró fijamente.

—Si tú quieres.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que si quiero? No pensarás que realmente deseo casarme contigo, ¿verdad?

—A mi me pareció una buena idea.

—Porque te conviene.

—¿Tú no has sentido que hay algo especial creciendo entre nosotros?

Edward Cullen tenía alguna carta escondida en la manga. Probablemente un as un comodín. Tras haberlo visto en acción en el centro de exposiciones con el diamante, a Bella le quedaban pocas dudas respecto a que se trataba de una carta ganadora. Podía percibir la seguridad del hombre, y sabía por experiencia personal que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera, que no estaría infundada.

Bella ya se había dejado enredar una vez, y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que sucediera de nuevo, no si existía algún otro modo de solucionar el problema. Trataría a Edward Cullen con gran circunspección, jugaría con sus propias cartas muy pegadas al pecho, no reconocería nada. No se dejaría liar, cuando precisamente lo que necesitaba desesperadamente era verse libre de complicaciones.

Tras su triunfo sobre Tanya a lo Juana de Arco, era obvio que los sentimientos podían llevarla por mal camino, y estaba decidida a no meterse en ninguna discusión peligrosa y traicionera.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir —observó con recelo.

—¿No sientes un magnetismo animal entre nosotros?

Edward se refería al sexo, y eso implicaba peligro.

—En absoluto —replicó.

—¿No sientes una necesidad real de estar juntos por el mero placer de estar juntos?

—No me importa hablar contigo —concedió ella.

—¿Una relación cómplice que es muy hermoso compartir?

Bella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cuándo ni siquiera sé la mitad de las cosas que debo saber sobre ti?

—Enamorarse tal vez depende más de los instintos que de los conocimientos.

—No he oído una ridiculez mayor en la vida. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante, pensando que estoy enamorándome de ti?

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro y bajó la mirada, librando a Bella de la inquietante franqueza, tan directa, de la que se había defendido con sólida efectividad. Estaba felicitándose por no haber bajado la guardia, cuando Edward rompió su muralla con una triste reflexión.

—Vaya, supongo que entonces sólo existen sentimientos por mi parte.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Edward Cullen, enamorándose de ella? Entonces las cosas cambiaban... Tal vez debiera dejar de dar negativas ciegas. Si existía la posibilidad real... Por otro lado, le había dicho a Edward que no se casaría sin amor. Tal vez fuera una estratagema para convencerla de que compartir un futuro podría ser la respuesta a todos sus sueños, mientras que el verdadero y único propósito era solucionar sus propios problemas.

¿Sería tan ruin?

Bella lo observó detenidamente. Edward se había puesto a mirar el mármol de nuevo. Parecía muy serio. De no haber sido por la determinación que reflejaba la posición de su barbilla, podría haber dicho que parecía deprimido. Después de todo, tenía toda la razón del mundo para sentirse deprimido, debido a la situación que afrontaba con Tanya.

Bella reconsideró su postura. Acaso debiera casarse con él. Por supuesto, sólo para ayudarle a salir del atolladero, y nada más. No se comprometería a consumar el matrimonio. Podría fingir ser una esposa y una madre hasta que pasara el peligro de Tanya. Y entonces...

—Bella, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero se ha producido un grave malentendido...

Edward la miró con un intenso dolor reflejado en sus ojos, y Bella supo que iba a hacerle daño el mencionado malentendido, fuera lo que fuera.

—Suéltalo ya, Edward —dijo, impaciente por saber lo peor.

El titubeó.

—Déjame que ponga las cosas bien claras. ¿Realmente no quieres casarte conmigo?

Ahora titubeó Bella. ¿Estaría cerrando una puerta que deseaba dejar abierta?

—Las circunstancias no son propicias precisamente —afirmó con cuidado, intentando dejar abiertas las opciones.

—Yo no puedo evitar estas circunstancias, Bella.

—Dijiste que existía otra solución, que sin duda será mejor para mí.

—Entonces, lo que le dijiste a Tanya, ¿era mentira, sólo una estratagema, un ardid?

—Algo parecido a lo que tú hiciste con Riley en el parque. Decirle que eras policía para poner fin a la situación en la que estaba.

Edward asintió, cerrando los ojos por un momento, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Te doy las gracias, muy sinceramente, por haber salido en mi ayuda.

—Nadie tiene derecho a imponer su voluntad a otras personas. Ni Tanya, ni Riley, ni nadie.

—Estoy de acuerdo —afirmó Edward, respirando profundamente antes de proseguir—. Y ahora que nos hemos librado de Tanya, puedo hacer lo que debe hacerse realmente.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que nos hemos librado de Tanya? Yo te salvé de las garras de Tanya.

—Sí, me salvaste. Jamás he visto nada parecido en la vida. Estuviste inspirada. Siempre recordaré este día.

Bella se sintió algo abrumada por las palabras halagadoras de Edward, pero éste no había respondido a su pregunta.

—¿Y cómo piensas evitar que el caso de custodia llegue a los tribunales sin casarte conmigo?

—Hay una alternativa.

—¿Cuál?

—Firmé un contrato... estableciendo que... bueno, por decirlo en breve, he contratado otro acuerdo matrimonial.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué has hecho?

Bella apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Es una joven polaca muy simpática. Necesita la residencia permanente en este país. El problema era muy fácil de resolver en realidad. Ella quiere...

La rabia que sintió contra Tanya Denali se apagó hasta hacerse insignificante. Dos átomos chocaron. Estaba a punto de producirse una fusión nuclear.

—Edward... —comenzó, la voz temblorosa, sobrecargada de energía explosiva—. Te das cuenta de que hace unos minutos sacrifiqué mi vida, la de Sophie, nuestro futuro... ¿y todo por ti? Luché por ti, dando todo lo que tenía. Yo...

—Nadie podría apreciarlo más que yo...

—¿Y ya tenias firmado un acuerdo para casarte con otra mujer?

—Tuve que hacerlo —dijo Edward, desconcertado ante el estallido de Bella—. Apenas disponía de tiempo. Ya te lo expliqué.

Bella apoyó a Sophie contra su pecho y se levantó.

—¿Exactamente, ¿qué tenias en mente cuando me trajiste a esta casa, Edward Cullen?

—Necesitabas alojamiento...

—También me conseguiste un trabajo.

—Para que pudieras contar con algún ingreso, por si lo necesitabas.

—Y la misma primera noche, tras regresar a casa después de estar con tu polaca... ¿Es hermosa?

—Bueno, sí. Debía conseguir que el matrimonio pareciera creíble a los ojos de Tanya, y...

Fue como agitar un trapo rojo ante un toro. Bella vio rojo—sangre.

—De modo que, tras volver a casa después de ver a tu joven y hermosa esposa en ciernes, tuviste el increíble cinismo de probar tu pasión conmigo.

—Eso no fue premeditado, Bella. Simplemente, sucedió.

—Los besos robados son los más dulces —dijo ella en tono sarcástico, y luego soltó una retahíla de palabras, como una ametralladora—. Te pusiste a mirarme de arriba abajo desde el momento en que entraste a mi habitación. Si no hubiera puesto una mesa entre nosotros, haciéndote hablar, habrías intentado algo mucho más pronto. Tal y como fueron las cosas, casi acabamos en la cama. De no haber conseguido que te dominaras...

—¡Maldita sea, Bella, yo fui el que se echó atrás! No quería aprovecharme de ti. Sé lo que se siente cuando se rompe una larga relación. La sensación de que no se tiene ningún valor...

—Yo jamás me he sentido así. ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás! Y no me digas que pensabas echarte atrás esta mañana. Estabas planeando con absoluto descaro tener una aventura conmigo.

—Por supuesto que me gustaría tener una aventura contigo. A cualquier hombre le gustaría. Esa clase de cosas no se planean. Sencillamente, ocurren. La gente lo hace todo el tiempo. Quería saber si sentías lo mismo que yo. Y, lo que es más... creo que lo sientes, Bella. Tú lo sientes con la misma intensidad que yo. Y por esta razón estás reaccionando de esta manera.

—Si piensas que voy a compartirte con una hermosa...

—Ya sabes la razón por la que quiero seguir adelante y casarme. No tiene nada que ver con el amor. Sólo se trata de conseguir una hoja de papel...

—¿Y qué me dices de la consumación?

—Cerraré los ojos y pensaré en ti.

—¿Cómo te atreves...?

—Estoy intentando enmendar errores.

—Demasiado tarde.

—Vamos a verlo —dijo Edward, avanzando hacia ella, los ojos centelleando—. Todo lo que le contaste a Tanya era mentira, ¿verdad?

—En su mayor parte, si —respondió Bella con sequedad.

Entonces se encaminó hacia la puerta. No iba a presentar batalla al magnetismo animal.

—Estuviste magnífica, Bella.

Edward estaba utilizando esa voz con ella otra vez. Y aquellos ojos verdes suyos eran pura dinamita.

—Te desprecio —musitó Bella entre dientes.

—Estoy enamorándome.

Bella se sintió desconcertada por un momento, sólo por un momento.

—Prueba ese truco con la hermosa polaca con la que firmaste un acuerdo matrimonial.

Resuelta, reemprendió la retirada hacia la puerta.

—No sé por qué te lo tomas a la tremenda —afirmó Edward. Parecía verdaderamente asombrado, frustrado y exasperado—. Sólo he hecho lo que te expliqué claramente en el parque cuando nos conocimos.

—Bien por ti. Sigue adelante. A ver qué consigues.

Edward extendió las manos en ademán de súplica.

—¿Cómo podía saber que volverías a mi vida y me darías algunos de mis momentos más felices?

—Eso es lo que hacen siempre los hombres. Justificarse.

—No es que Irina vaya a vivir conmigo...

Bella abrió la puerta y lanzó una última mirada a Edward Cullen, furiosa como nunca.

—Utiliza la ley como quieras para resolver tus problemas, Edward Cullen. Por favor, no me compliques en ellos en el futuro. No volveré a ser tu testigo. No seré tu amante. Nunca. Y tampoco seré una madre para Nathan, porque acabaría rompiéndome el corazón. Por tanto, será mejor que también aclares las cosas a tu hijo. Luego puedes ocuparte de tus propios problemas.

—Lo siento —murmuró Edward, abatido.

Bella dio un portazo. Para ella, era un portazo metafórico a muchas puertas, a cosas en las que nunca volvería a pensar.

Bigamia, se dijo, sintiendo una rabia creciente, mientras subía las escaleras para meterse en sus habitaciones. Aquella situación no era mejor que una de bigamia.

* * *

**Bien quien quiera darle a Edward un buen golpe o decirle algunas "dulces" palabritas nuevamente saque número y forme fila detrás de mí. **

**Sinceramente quede sin palabras se las dejo todas a ustedes.**

***\0/***

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Darcy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Durante los días siguientes, Bella vio muy poco a Edward Cullen. De vez en cuando, se cruzaban en el pasillo o el vestíbulo. Ella le concedía un frío «Buenos días» o «Buenas tardes», desdeñando toda réplica a las cosas provocativas que le decía él.

Nathan no pasaba por la habitación de la niña. Angela Weber se ofrecía a cuidar a Sophie cuando Bella debía ir a la ciudad para investigar en los archivos en busca de la información requerida por Marie. Por lo general, cuando regresaba encontraba a Nathan jugando con Sophie en el apartamento de los Weber, pero dejaba pasar la cosa sin hacer ningún comentario. No suponía ninguna complicación emocional para ella, y le daba lástima la soledad del pequeño.

Marie Dwyer permaneció fiel al talante autocrático que demostró en su primer encuentro, pero Bella comenzó a divertirse con la visión tan personal y peculiar que la anciana tenía sobre el mundo y sus habitantes.

Marie amaba los caballos purasangre y los lazos sanguíneos. Criando caballos había amasado su fortuna, lo que explicaba su predisposición a juzgar las cosas desde el punto de vista del semental.

Era un personaje excéntrico, único en la experiencia de Bella, brutalmente directa a la hora de expresar sus opiniones y creencias, alegre y despreocupada cuando se trataba de rechazar todo lo que no considerase digno de atención. Constituía el antídoto perfecto a cualquier brote de tristeza debido a la perfidia de Edward Cullen. Razón más que suficiente para que a Bella comenzara a agradarle el trato con ella. Además Marie también comenzó rápidamente a sentir genuino agrado hacia ella.

Para llevar a cabo el encargo de Marie, en primer lugar Bella obtuvo una copia del testamento de Anthony Mansen en el tribunal de testamentarías. Las cláusulas de las que le había hablado Angela eran ciertas, casi literales. Había otros muchos datos. No había ningún beneficiario llamado Cullen, ni Dwyer, ni Denali, ni ningún Otro cuyo nombre pudiera reconocer. La tontina existía, pero todo el dinero estaba ramificado en una serie de fideicomisos.

Además de buscar los trapos sucios de Anthony Mansen y demás asociados de Marie, Bella hubo de comprobar todos los datos falsificados que había en los documentos. Estos se referían a la familia Newton, compuesta de cinco hijos y ocho hijas. Bella dedicó muchas horas a reunir todos los certificados de nacimiento, matrimoniales y de defunción, pero no resolvió el problema.

La mayoría de los hijos, en uno u otro momento, habían tenido una razón válida para alterar su edad, aumentándola. Cuatro de las chicas se casaron antes de alcanzar la edad exigida para el consentimiento, y dos de los chicos se alistaron en el ejército para la Primera Guerra Mundial también antes de alcanzar la edad exigida para el alistamiento. No había modo alguno de saber cuál era la causa y cuál el efecto. ¿Se alistaron los chicos sabiendo que no alcanzaban la edad exigida, o suponían que eran ciertos los datos incluidos en los documentos falsificados? Era un misterio de lo más desconcertante.

Bella estaba tan concentrada en evitar a Edward Cullen que casi se olvidó de pagar el alquiler entre las nueve y la duodécima campanada del mediodía el viernes. Sólo cuando Marie le pagó por su trabajo, se acordó del asunto. La anciana de inmediato ordenó a Sam, su chófer, que la llevara a la mansión.

Parecía el colmo de la ironía correr en un RolIs Royce para pagar diez dólares. En cualquier caso, Bella sintió un inmenso alivio cuando llegó a la mansión cinco minutos antes del mediodía. Iba corriendo por el vestíbulo, cuando tropezó con Edward. El acababa de salir de la biblioteca, que se hallaba justo enfrente del salón, en el lado opuesto del vestíbulo.

—¡Por favor, apártate de mi camino! —gritó—. Tengo que pagar el alquiler.

—Ya lo he pagado por ti.

Bella se apartó de Edward, que la había agarrado para que no perdiera el equilibrio, y lo miró con incertidumbre.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? No me digas que sigues queriendo que viva aquí.

Los ojos de Edward eran de un verde penetrante, e irradiaban el mismo interés y atención que la habían fascinado en el parque.

—Quiero que te quedes.

—No te haría ningún bien —le advirtió Bella, ofreciéndole el billete de diez dólares que llevaba preparado para dárselo a Angela Weber—. Y yo no quiero deberte nada.

—Como quieras —dijo Edward, guardándose el billete en un bolsillo.

—¿Tú pagas alquiler? —preguntó Bella a quemarropa, incómoda ante la idea de que, de alguna manera, pudiera ser el dueño de la casa.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cuánto?

—Las cinco guineas completas. Diez dólares cincuenta.

Bella frunció el ceño. No podía ser el dueño; sin embargo, parecía tener voz y voto respecto a quién vivía en la mansión. Sin él, ni los Weber ni ella misma y su hija se habrían beneficiado de las estrafalarias condiciones sobre la casa que había dejado Anthony Mansen en su testamento. Edward debía de tener alguna clase de relación con el propietario.

—¿Qué hace Angela con el dinero?

—Lo ingresa en una cuenta fiduciaria. Pero hay algo mucho más importante que me gustaría discutir contigo. ¿Sabes cuántos días faltan para Navidad, Bella?

Se hallaban en la primera semana de diciembre. Bella calculó el tiempo rápidamente, aliviada de disponer de los ingresos de Marie, que le permitirían comprar a Sophie hermosos regalos en su primera Navidad.

—Veintidós días —respondió, con lo que disponía de tiempo más que suficiente para hacer las compras.

Edward parecía triunfante, como si acabara de conseguir una gran victoria. Bella advirtió que aquélla era la conversación más larga que habían sostenido desde la discusión del lunes.

—Tal vez sea la época para la buena voluntad entre todos los seres humanos —observó con cierta acritud—. Pero yo reservo la mía para las mujeres. Y tampoco para todas ellas.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras a una fiesta que se celebrará como prolegómeno a la Navidad —dijo Edward, el elocuente atractivo de sus ojos traspasando las defensas de Bella y deslizándose hasta alcanzar el corazón.

—¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó, molesta por la facilidad con que Edward afectaba sus sentidos.

—Porque tu amistad y apoyo significan mucho para mí.

Parecía sincero. Bella no podía ignorar todo lo que había hecho por ella cuando se hallaba en una situación crítica. Gracias a él, tenía un sitio acogedor donde vivir. Y un trabajo.

—¿Se trata de un acontecimiento especial? —preguntó con recelo.

—Sólo te diré que, si no asistiera, algunas personas se sentirían muy ofendidas. El juez ha sido como un padre para mí, y...

—¿Qué sucedió con tu verdadero padre?

—Se cayó de su caballo jugando al polo y se rompió el cuello. Nunca llegué a conocerlo en realidad.

Los condenados caballos otra vez, pensó Bella.

—Todos mis amigos estarán allí, Bella... y todos saben que la custodia de mi hijo podría pasar por los tribunales. También saben cómo es Tanya. Preferiría no tener que pasarme toda la noche escuchando comentarios compasivos. Si me acompañaras...

A Bella no le importaría ver cómo eran sus amistades. Por otro lado, la mención de la custodia y Tanya la sacó de sus reflexiones traicioneras.

—¿Por qué no llevas a la hermosa polaca con la que te vas a casar?

—Porque no puedo soportarla.

—Entonces, no has tenido mucha vista a la hora de elegir esposa, ¿eh? —observó con voz aterciopelada—. ¿Hay fecha concreta para la boda en vuestro contrato?

—El próximo miércoles.

—Vaya, pues si ya has hecho la cama, ahora no te queda más remedio que tumbarte en ella —afirmó Bella con cierta aspereza.

—Bella, he intentado romper el compromiso. No puedo. Jamás me había sentido tan desesperado. No tengo otra alternativa.

—¿Qué has intentado para librarte del compromiso?

—Le he propuesto veinte hombres diferentes, dispuestos a ocupar mi lugar a cambio de ciertos incentivos económicos, pero Irina exige que sea yo su marido. Es muy testaruda y no he podido conseguir que acepte a ninguno de los candidatos.

Irina apreciaba algo bueno cuando lo veía, supuso Bella, y pretendía más de lo que Edward le ofrecía.

—El problema es que yo mismo redacté el documento —prosiguió Edward, un leve deje de desesperación en la voz—. Son sólo cinco líneas en inglés bien simple, y no existe ninguna cláusula de escape. Yo pensaba que tenía a Irina en mis manos. Ahora soy yo el que está atrapado.

—Te dije en el parque que el arreglo que proponías no estaba bien pensado. El amor viene primero. Luego el matrimonio.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Fervientemente. Me gusta tu forma más directa de ver las cosas. No eres egoísta ni avariciosa. Más bien todo lo contrario.

«Tampoco soy exactamente desinteresada», le corrigió Bella mentalmente.

—Hay tantas cosas por las que te admiro, Bella. Deberíamos conocernos mejor. Tenerte a mi lado mañana por la noche... es un primer paso. No te obligará a nada, Bella, y te prometo que lo pasarás muy bien. Vamos a divertirnos juntos por una noche.

Era algo parecido a conceder un último favor a un condenado. Edward sin duda se había portado muy bien con ella. Sería una desagradecida si se negaba a satisfacer aquel pequeño deseo. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía.

Y Edward todavía no se había casado. Quizás...

—De acuerdo. Sólo por esta vez —dijo con énfasis.

No deseaba que Edward se hiciera falsas ilusiones respecto a la fiesta y sus posibles consecuencias.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Haré los arreglos necesarios para que Angela se ocupe de los niños —dijo Edward.

Y se marchó antes de que Bella pudiera cambiar de parecer.

* * *

**¿Que creen que sucederá en la fiesta?**

***\0/***

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Darcy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Bella sabía que no debería ponerse el vestido rojo de raso. No tenía tirantes. Era muy ceñido. Tenía una abertura por la costura central de la parte posterior de la falda para facilitar los movimientos, pero no existía un solo hombre sobre la tierra que no considerase provocativa la mencionada abertura.

Riley había elegido el vestido, con su ojo profesional, admirador de los efectos dramáticos. Con la piel pálida de Bella, los ojos color chocolate de gruesas pestañas y la larga melena, la altura por encima de la media y sus curvas femeninas, el modelo indudablemente causaba un efecto dramático, y con él la admiración de los hombres cuando lo lucía.

Era prácticamente seguro que no era el estilo más adecuado para la fiesta de un juez. Las mujeres probablemente se decantarían por modelos en blanco, negro o crema, afirmando con sutileza su clase, extremadamente caros y elegantes. No era que el vestido rojo de raso fuera barato precisamente. No lo era. Pero tampoco era sutil. Era, por decirlo en breve, perfecto para provocar un atasco.

¿Y qué más le daba atraer miradas o despertar murmullos entre los invitados?, razonó Bella. No conocía a ninguno de ellos y seguramente no volvería a verlos jamás. Podía complacerse a sí misma sin la menor consideración hacia lo que pensaran los demás, siguiendo la filosofía de Marie.

Tenía derecho a utilizar un color alegre. Era libre para hacer lo que le diera la gana. No tenía ninguna obligación para con nadie. Ningún compromiso. Eso era lo que había dicho Edward. También decía que estaría impresionante vestida de rojo.

Bella debía reconocer que sentía un impulso poderoso y primitivo de impresionar a Edward. Así además le daría una lección por haberse comprometido con su polaca, sin esperarla a ella. En cuanto a la posibilidad de tener una aventura con él, le había dejado el asunto bien claro, diciéndole que exigía amor y compromiso.

Bella se miró una vez más en el espejo. Estaba jugando con fuego. Estaba viviendo peligrosamente. La parte más sensata y prudente de su consciencia sabía en todo momento que no debía ponerse el vestido rojo de raso. Acaso le impulsó a elegirlo el diablo.

Habían quedado en que se encontrarían en el vestíbulo a las ocho en punto. Bella no bajó por la escalera trasera. Había dejado a Sophie con Angela una hora antes, bañada, cenada y lista para dormir. Aquélla era su última noche con Edward antes de que se casara, y Bella veía todas las razones del mundo para aprovechar y sacarle el jugo a cada segundo desde el principio, Oyó que sonaban las ocho campanadas en el reloj de pared que había en el vestíbulo cuando estaba dirigiéndose hacia la regia escalera principal.

Descendió hasta el vestíbulo principal sin prisas. Al pie de las escaleras estaba esperándola Edward.

El reloj volvió a sonar cuando lo miró.

Edward iba vestido de etiqueta, con un esmoquin negro, corbata de pajarita también negra, y camisa blanca. Por qué los hombres siempre ofrecían su aspecto más atractivo y distinguido con tal atuendo, Bella no lo sabía. Todos los procesos mentales de Bella frenaron en seco. Edward Cullen estaba impresionante.

El alzó la mirada y la vio. En un gesto involuntario, la observó por un instante fugaz como si estuviera maravillado.

Se volvió hacia ella con increíble lentitud, como si pudiera verse privado de un espejismo maravilloso si no tenía cuidado. Alzó una mano impulsivamente, invitando a Bella a ir junto a él. Sus intensos ojos verdes la devoraban.

Bella tuvo la sensación de flotar bajando las escaleras. Apenas era consciente del movimiento de sus piernas. Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras y unió una de sus manos con la ofrecida por Edward, se produjo un silencio durante unos momentos de ensueño, un silencio total excepto por el torbellino de sensaciones que susurraban que los sueños podían convertirse en realidad.

—Impresionante —observó Edward simplemente.

—Gracias.

—Ya has hecho que ésta sea una noche inolvidable.

Por muy halagadoras que fueran sus palabras, consiguieron que Bella volviera a poner los pies en la tierra.

—Tendrás noches de sobra para reflexionar sobre ello —le recordó con cierto aire impertinente.

—Razón de más para vivir esta noche segundo a segundo —replicó Edward, sin dejarse desconcertar en absoluto, y entrelazó un brazo de Bella con uno de los suyos.

Era el modo caballeresco de conducir a una dama hasta el coche, razonó Bella, por tanto no protestó y le permitió hacerlo así. Sin embargo, era intensamente consciente de que Edward acoplaba el paso al suyo, de que estaban muy juntos. Incluso pudo apreciar el olor de su loción de afeitar. De alguna forma también era sexy: picante, seductora y muy masculina.

Una vez en el coche, Bella decidió que hablar era el único modo de frenar el magnetismo animal que ganaba fuerzas a cada segundo. El silencio definitivamente tenía el efecto de alimentarlo.

—Háblame de la gente que voy a conocer en la fiesta —dijo con aire despreocupado.

Edward fue algo lento a la hora de responder. Bella dedujo que estaba costándole algunos segundos concentrarse en el asunto.

—Jueces, abogados, gandules, ricos y pobres, personajes famosos e infames. Todos estarán en la fiesta. Una selección característica de la sociedad.

Resultó una respuesta muy vaga. Bella esperaba oír nombres, descripciones de caracteres...

—Creía que no te agradaban los jueces —observó.

—Y cada vez me agradan menos —afirmó Edward con sentimiento—. No hay uno solo de ellos, ni siquiera uno, que se pronunciara a mi favor en cuanto a romper el contrato que firmé con Irina. Los dictámenes fueron unánimes, todos en contra de mí. Lo sé porque les consulté a todos ellos.

—¡No puedes hacer una cosa así, intentar obtener favores de los jueces!

—Estaba desesperado —se excusó Edward—. En todo caso, no funcionó. Ninguno de ellos pudo encontrar modo alguno de anular el contrato.

Una sensación depresiva oprimió el corazón a Bella. Sentía lástima por Edward, lástima de sí misma, lástima por lo que podría haber surgido entre ellos. Una sensación de futilidad ante la velada que tenían por delante provocó el surgimiento de la rebelión. Nada de eso había sucedido por culpa suya. Y debía seguir adelante con su propia vida.

—No siento la menor compasión por el lío en que te has metido tú solo, Edward. Y no pienso pasarme toda la noche deprimida. Voy a divertirme.

—Si la función esencial de una mujer joven es dejar una senda de hombres devastados a su paso, deberías divertirte. De lo lindo —añadió al final con un toque de ironía.

—Y desde luego voy a divertirme, pero no a costa de los demás.

Aparentemente a Edward no se le ocurrió ninguna réplica a su última afirmación. Bella podía sentir su mirada, que la animaba a mirarlo a su vez, pero mantuvo la vista fija en la carretera.

—Creo que es el amor que hay en tu corazón la causa del brillo que hay en tus ojos, del rubor de tus mejillas. Con él, tu personalidad florece, Bella, dándote una hermosura que...

—Por favor, basta de ridiculeces.

—A mí no me importa reconocer que estoy enamorándome de ti. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Irina, pensó Bella con fiereza, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocer nada. En aquellas circunstancias, cualquier reconocimiento no podía deparar nada bueno.

—Esta es la conversación más inútil que he tenido en la vida. Preferiría hablar del tiempo.

Edward guardó silencio, obviamente declinando la posibilidad de ponerse poético hablando del tiempo, aunque era una noche perfecta para los amantes. Bella fue agudamente consciente de ello cuando llegaron a su destino y se apeó del coche. Estaba saliendo una luna llena. El cielo estaba despejado, salpicado de estrellas, y se había levantado una cálida brisa marina.

El trayecto en coche fue más bien corto. A Bella no le sorprendió que el juez viviera en lo que sólo podía describirse como una casa de ensueño. Al igual que la mansión de Anthony Mansen y la lujosa villa de estilo mediterráneo de Marie Dwyer, el edificio se hallaba rodeado por espléndidos jardines. No constituía nada más que otro detalle extraordinario de la extraordinaria vida de Edward Cullen, pensó Bella con ligereza, negándose a sentirse impresionada.

Había incluso un aparcacoches, que se hizo cargo del BMW, un indicio significativo de lo que se avecinaba. Bella irguió la cabeza cuando Edward la condujo hacia la entrada. Nada ni nadie iba a intimidarla aquella noche. Era tan buena como cualquiera, y condenadamente mejor que algunas.

La bienvenida de su anfitrión la hizo sentirse más segura de sí misma. El venerable juez estaría bien entrado en los sesenta, pero no había nada de hastío en la mirada que dedicó a Bella. Tras la cálida bienvenida, el juez volvió la vista hacia Edward, arqueando las cejas en ademán interrogante.

—Se me ha ocurrido algo que podría ayudarte —dijo.

—¿Sí? —le animó Edward.

—Cambia de religión. Conviértete en mormón.

Dicho esto, el juez les dejó para recibir a otros invitados.

Edward miró a Bella con expresión dubitativa.

—Eso podría solucionar el problema —murmuró.

—Si puedes encontrar alguna mujer a la que no le importe compartir el marido, enhorabuena y que disfrutes —observó Bella con dulzura.

—Hasta ahí, ya había llegado yo solo —observó Edward con expresión taciturna—. No estás siendo de gran ayuda.

Ahí acabó la conversación personal. Rápidamente se vieron incluidos en un grupo animado de amigos de Edward. En las presentaciones, fue observada con curiosidad e interés especulativo, de una o de otra clase, tanto por los hombres como por las mujeres.

Los hombres tenían tendencia a envidiar a Edward, y las mujeres a ella. Resultó una buena experiencia para el ego de Bella y, sin embargo, una satisfacción vacía. En realidad no tenía a Edward, y no deseaba las atenciones de otros hombres.

Aun así, Bella resplandeció como nunca había resplandecido. Tomó champán francés y picó los deliciosos aperitivos que pasaban en bandejas de plata. Los camareros uniformados de esmoquin circulaban con interminables provisiones de tentaciones exquisitas y Bella con su vestido rojo de raso, no fue precisamente una invitada desatendida.

Bella recibió atenciones y halagos encantadores, atenciones y halagos insinuantes, atenciones y halagos ardientes y descarados. Edward parecía ajeno a todo eso.

Sus atenciones y halagos fueron impecablemente corteses.

Y Bella se vio echando humo de pura frustración. Edward concentraba su interés en las conversaciones dirigidas hacia él. Las mujeres procuraban atraer la atención de sus fascinantes ojos verdes y luego hacían todo lo que estaba en su mano para retenerlo. Los hombres daban la impresión de buscar su aprobación. Todos, hombres y mujeres, parecían disfrutar del carisma de Edward Cullen.

Bella por fin decidió que ya había aguantado bastante. Dedicó su sonrisa más resplandeciente a un notorio jugador, el cual la llevó a la pista de baile y le hizo proposiciones nada honestas mientras exhibía unos pasos de baile descaradamente provocativos. Bella no sabía si sentirse halagada o escandalizada. Al final se quitó de encima entre risas al malicioso y simpático vividor.

La anécdota le recordó su intención de divertirse. Animados por el éxito del jugador al apartar a Bella del lado de Edward, otros hombres le solicitaron un baile. Edward no puso ninguna objeción y Bella bailó sin parar, aceptando alegremente invitación tras invitación. Se sentía llena de energía, efervescente como el champán. Cada vez que la pareja de turno la dejaba de nuevo junto a Edward, resplandecía de puro placer por la satisfacción que le habían dado. Edward esbozaba una sonrisa indulgente, pero no le pedía que bailara con él. Al parecer estaba muy a gusto sin ella a su lado.

Habiendo recibido el amargo mensaje, Bella continuó bailando sin molestarse en volver a su lado. Ella tampoco lo necesitaba a él. Había hombres de sobra pululando a su alrededor, ansiosos por conseguir su atención, que saltaban al menor atisbo de interés de sus ojos. Siempre había alguno dispuesto a buscarle otra copa de champán, o cualquier aperitivo que se le antojara, todos pendientes de cada palabra que brotaba de sus labios.

Para Bella, resultó de lo más irritante que una situación tan idílica a la larga se hiciera extremadamente fatigosa. Pero así fue. Y buscó alivio de la única manera que le permitió el orgullo. Se retiro al tocador de las damas y allí se relajó un rato mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

Edward Cullen estaba tan enamorado de ella como cualquiera de sus admiradores de la fiesta. Ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar llevarla al romántico patio que había detrás de la pista para contemplar la luna.

Definitivamente, Nathan se equivocaba respecto a que su padre fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Edward Cullen o bien se había resignado a la derrota, o bien no sentía el interés suficiente como para competir por sus atenciones. Bella se sentía decepcionada con él. Profundamente decepcionada.

Como comenzaba a aburrirse con la diversión, y Edward obviamente no requería su presencia, no vio ninguna razón para quedarse más tiempo en la fiesta. Esperaba que Edward tuviera la cortesía de llevarla a casa si se lo pedía. De no ser así, pediría un taxi. Estaba a punto de salir del tocador con ese propósito en mente, cuando se vio enfrentada a la última mujer que deseaba ver.

Tanya Denali.

La ex-mujer de Edward bloqueó la salida a Bella, en una pose desdeñosa. Bella le dirigió una mirada de hastío que disimulaba unas cuantas dudas. ¿Habría sabido Edward que Tanya iba a asistir a la fiesta, y la había utilizado a ella para ocultar sus verdaderos planes a su peligrosa ex-mujer?

—No pareces polaca —observó Tanya a modo de apertura, mirándola con recelo.

—Pues tú pareces una piraña —replicó Bella.

—Vaya, así que nuestra Irina se cree que tiene dientes, ¿eh? —le dijo, lanzando al vestido de Bella un vistazo desdeñoso antes de alzar unos ojos compasivos—. Vaya, pues por la actuación que se ha visto en la fiesta, querida, parece que esos dientes no van a morder a Edward. Por eso te has pasado todo el tiempo coqueteando con todos los hombres que se te ponían a tiro.

Aquél era claramente un caso de confusión de identidades, y Bella sintió la tentación de dar al traste con la estrategia de Edward.

—Lo quieres pero no puedes conseguirlo —siseó Tanya, como una víbora.

—A mí me parece que estás hablando de tu propia situación —respondió Bella, reanudando la batalla, dirigiendo la vista hacia el vestido plateado que llevaba su antagonista—. Más que una piraña, un pez muerto sería la descripción adecuada.

—Yo tengo a Edward justamente donde lo quiero. Tú, no.

—A mí me gusta que el hombre cueza a fuego lento antes de llevarlo a la ebullición. Se llama vivir peligrosamente. Pero es muy excitante.

Otra mujer entró al tocador. Tanya tuvo que echarse a un lado y Bella aprovechó la oportunidad y se marchó, encaminándose directamente al lugar donde había visto a Edward por última vez. Estaba enredado en una animada discusión con una belleza de pelo negro azabache y un montón de abogados.

Bella entrelazó su brazo con el de Edward, dirigió una sonrisa a sus acompañantes, y llevó la conversación a un alto.

—Por favor, damas y caballeros, ¿les importaría disculparnos? Edward necesita bailar conmigo. Si no lo hace ahora mismo, podría acabar con una pierna rota.

—Ella, La Que Debe Ser Obedecida —entonó Edward, sin ofrecer resistencia.

Todos se echaron a reír.

Edward llevó a Bella hacia la pista de baile, acariciándole el brazo como si ella fuera un gato erizado que hubiera de calmar. Bella no ronroneó.

—¿A qué debo el honor? —preguntó Edward en un tono vanidoso.

—No te hagas ilusiones —le advirtió Bella—. Eres un canalla repugnante y asqueroso, capaz de decir cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir tus propósitos.

Edward la miró con expresión dolida.

—¿Cuándo no te he dicho la verdad, Bella?

—¡Enamorarte de mí! Esa fue una mentira ruin!

—Es un hecho innegable —replicó Edward, llevándola entre sus brazos cuando llegaron a la pista de baile—. Tócame el corazón, vamos, siéntelo. Está a punto de estallar por la excitación que siento cuando te abrazo.

Bella declinó la invitación, mirándolo con ojos chispeantes de desprecio.

—¿Por qué no me pediste que bailara contigo?

—Estaba respetando tus deseos en cuanto a la libertad de acción.

—¿Qué deseos?

—De no estar conmigo. De divertirte con otros.

—Yo nunca dije eso.

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron de esperanza.

—¿Quieres decir que te he entendido mal? ¿Querías divertirte conmigo? ¿Podría haberme pasado toda la noche bailando contigo? ¿No me habrías rechazado si te lo hubiera pedido?

Edward la apretó con más fuerza con el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura. Ejecutó un giro con el que los muslos de ambos se frotaron de una manera muy, muy íntima. Una peligrosa corriente de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Bella.

—La única razón por la que estoy bailando contigo es para demostrar a tu ex-mujer que puedo tenerte siempre que quiera.

—Y puedes —le aseguró Edward con fervor—. Por las noches no puedo conciliar el sueño, pensando en cómo sería entre nosotros. Te deseo tanto...

Bella le dio un pisotón para que se concentrara en el asunto.

—¡Ella está aquí! Y tú sabías que iba a estar aquí, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Quién?

— ¡Tanya!

—¿Tú sabes cómo me pongo cuando tus senos palpitan de esa manera? Es irresistible. Siento...

—Tu ex-mujer está mirándonos —casi gritó Bella, llena de frustración.

—Pon los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Vamos a darle un poco de baile provocativo. Puedo hacerlo contigo. A Tanya no le cabrá la menor duda respecto a lo mucho que me enloqueces.

Bella le lanzó una mirada fulminante al mismo tiempo que se avenía a su sugerencia.

—No demasiado provocativo. No quiero que disfrutes a costa de tus estratagemas, Edward Cullen.

—Prometo que, suceda lo que suceda, no disfrutaré. También te juro que no sabía que Tanya asistiría a la fiesta —dijo con solemnidad, mirándola con ojos llenos de deseo. — Sí sabía que no estaba invitada. Debe de haber venido acompañada por algún otro invitado.

Bella reflexionó un rato sobre dicha afirmación. Con sus movimientos, roces y demás contactos, Edward hacía que le resultara muy difícil concentrarse. No sólo no podía pedirse más a la pericia con que bailaba. Además, lo hacía con un ritmo sensual, de sexualidad latente, que estaba estimulando muchos otros deseos.

En cualquier caso, de haber sabido que Tanya estaba en la fiesta, Edward la habría sacado a bailar mucho antes con el fin de ofrecer a su ex-mujer una imagen más adecuada a sus intereses vitales en juego. Bella debía reconocer que seguramente había sacado una conclusión precipitada y errónea. Edward Cullen, en este caso, no era culpable como había supuesto.

—Tanya se cree que soy tu mujer polaca —dijo—. Algo sabe acerca de Irina.

—Habrá echado un vistazo a las solicitudes matrimoniales para asegurarse de que es verdad que vamos a casarnos.

—Pero yo no soy Irina.

Edward le dedicó una de sus sonrisas que derretían el corazón.

—Lo sé. Gracias, Bella.

—Gracias, ¿por qué?

—Por darle a Tanya con un palmo en las narices. Por ponerte a mi lado a pesar de todas tus reservas.

—No puedo soportar a la gente como ella.

—Tienes unos principios dignos de admiración. Una mente igualmente admirable. Un corazón generoso. Un cuerpo hermoso.

Y Edward estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo con su manera de bailar, pensó Bella, debatiéndose entre la necesidad de luchar contra su atracción y la de rendirse al placer de las simples sensaciones.

Tanya está observando, se dijo a sí misma, y ese hecho bastaba como justificación para comportarse con cierta desinhibición. Con un leve movimiento, se pegó un poco más a Edward, balanceando las caderas con un ritmo definitivamente provocativo. Provocó algo más que un brote de excitación.

—Para —siseó a Edward.

El agachó la cabeza.

—Quiero parar, pero no puedo —le susurró al oído, acariciándola con su cálido aliento—. ¿Sabes lo erótico que es sentirte con este vestido que llevas?

Bella había sabido desde el principio que no debía ponerse el condenado vestido.

—Es tan sensual —murmuró Edward con voz ronca.

—Llévame bailando hacia el patio.

—¡Gran idea!

—Ahí fuera hará más fresco —observó Bella, muy consciente de su respuesta acalorada a la dureza que se clavaba en su estómago.

—Vámonos de aquí. No quiero estar con nadie más que contigo.

—Edward...

La voz de Bella tembló y murió. De súbito, se quedó sin aliento, confundida por la intensidad de sus propios deseos de tener a Edward para ella sola. Antes de que pudiera decidirse entre quedarse allí, a salvo con la presencia de otras personas, o ir con él, Edward la llevó en un remolino de vueltas hasta el extremo de la pista de baile, atenazándole las piernas con las suyas, a un ritmo demasiado excitante como para quererlo parar.

Edward se abrió paso entre la multitud como si llevara una guadaña, llevando a Bella con él, sin detenerse a saludar a nadie, parándose sólo en la puerta principal para ordenar que llevaran su coche de inmediato. Salieron fuera de la casa y, en la intoxicación del momento, Edward alzó a Bella en el aire y bajó las escaleras con ella en brazos. Al pie de la escalinata, la dejó en el suelo, moldeando las curvas suaves de su cuerpo a su propia virilidad palpitante, mientras la besaba con pasión devoradora. Bella se sintió incapaz de resistirse.

No oyó el coche que detuvieron junto a ellos. No oyó las puertas que se abrieron. Le atronaba el corazón en los oídos, tenía la cabeza perdida entre sensaciones embriagadoras, su cuerpo deleitándose con las palpitaciones de deseo que proyectaba Edward hacia ella en oleadas excitantes. Bella nunca había experimentado nada parecido.

Edward la acomodó en el asiento del coche, abrochándole el cinturón, y entonces la besó en los labios, poco dispuesto a romper el ensueño sensual. Bella oyó que jadeaba cuando se apartó. En una nube, vio que la puerta del coche estaba cerrada, a Edward corriendo hacia el lado del conductor. Y entonces una vez más estuvo a su lado, arrancó el coche y aceleró. Luego con una mano tomó posesión de una de las de Bella, entrelazando los dedos, apretando, deseando muchísimo más.

Una vocecita en la mente de Bella le aconsejó que pensará sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y que lo hiciera cuanto antes.

Pero ella no quería pensar.

Aquel era un momento para hacer.

* * *

**¡Sube la temperatura! ¿Que creen que pasara? ¿Bella se rendirá al encanto de Edward o se mantendrá firme?**

***\0/***

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Darcy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Fue subir las escaleras lo que disipó la placentera nube en la que flotaba Bella, expectante ante lo que sucedería después. Si Edward la hubiera subido en brazos, tal vez podría haber seguido ajena a todo pensamiento respecto al mañana. El acto mecánico de poner un pie delante del otro hizo que fuera muy consciente de que aquellos pasos la llevaban hacia el dormitorio de Edward, y allí no había otro compromiso que el de satisfacer el deseo que estaba abrasándolos a los dos.

Edward seguía agarrándola de la mano.

Cuando alcanzaron el final de la escalera, Bella se volvió hacia él, mirándolo con recelo, con ojos acusadores.

—Es el vestido, ¿verdad? No debí ponérmelo.

Edward le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—No es el vestido. Es la mujer que lleva dentro.

—Pero...

—Pronto nos libraremos del vestido y podrás comprobarlo por ti misma.

Edward se encaminó hacia las habitaciones de la niñera, llevando a Bella con él, eludiendo así cualquier posible protesta de Bella, pues estaba acompañándola hasta su propia puerta.

—Vas a casarte con otra mujer —dijo, sin demasiada convicción, incluso para sus propios oídos.

—Todavía no estoy casado.

—¿No hay ningún modo de librarse de ese contrato?

—El suicidio siempre es una última alternativa.

Por lo que concernía a Bella, no era ninguna alternativa. Edward era tan vital, tan... atractivo en todos los aspectos. Sólo de imaginarlo muerto sintió un hueco en el estómago. Deseaba a Edward, lo quería para ella, y la perspectiva de no tenerlo jamás de súbito convirtió su vida futura en una tierra desierta.

Edward abrió la puerta que daba al salón—dormitorio de Bella.

Ella titubeó. ¿Estaba dispuesta a comprometerse a un destino incierto con Edward?

—Tal vez deberíamos...

El deseo que vio en sus ojos chispeantes cortó de raíz los pensamientos de Bella.

—Ahora —dijo Edward con voz apasionada—. Este es el momento que ambos hemos estado esperando. El momento de la verdad.

Bella sabía que algo fallaba en aquella afirmación, aunque también tenía algo de cierto. Antes de que pudiera precisar los fallos del argumento, los cuales aclararían lo que debía hacer o no, Edward la llevó a la zona de peligro, y se vio envuelta por sus brazos, con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas.

Edward la besó, causando el caos en su mente. Bella tenía la sensación de que sus piernas retrocedían, empujadas por muslos fuertes como el acero, pero también estaban sucediendo otras muchas cosas sensacionales, por lo que no estuvo absolutamente segura al respecto hasta que se vio encima de la cama, y debajo del hombre que seguía besándola, deslizando una boca caliente y ávida por su garganta, robándole el aliento, haciendo que se sintiera embriagada con su ardor.

—He bebido demasiado champán. De no ser así, no te permitiría hacer esto —dijo con voz entrecortada, intentando explicar el poderoso impulso al desenfreno que sentía.

—Más champán —le susurró Edward al oído—. Eso es lo que necesitamos. Más champán.

Edward hizo ademán de separarse de Bella, pero ésta se lo impidió, porque no pensaba que pudiera tomar más champán, no cuando debía pensar en otras cosas, o intentarlo al menos. Edward entendió mal su gesto, volviendo a besarla en los labios con creciente pasión, una y otra vez, la excitación alcanzando tal altura que se hacía molesta hasta la escasa ropa que se interponía entre ellos.

De pronto Edward se incorporó, manteniéndose a horcajadas sobre Bella mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la arrojaba al suelo. Una ducha de realidad espabiló a Bella, dándole fuerzas para hacer un último esfuerzo y evitar comprometerse con lo desconocido.

—No nos precipitemos en esto. Edward —suplicó, preguntándose si no sería ya demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

—Tienes razón —dijo Edward, los ojos brillando de puro fervor—. No quiero dejarme llevar por la tentación de poseerte prematuramente. Para empezar, deberíamos concedernos el gusto de desnudarnos uno a otro lentamente, sin prisas.

—No me refería a eso.

—Yo, sí. Primero me ocuparé de las cosas más fastidiosas.

Edward primero se desabrochó los gemelos de la camisa, arrojándolos en la misma dirección que la chaqueta. Luego le tocó el turno a la pajarita. Con su peso mantenía a Bella clavada a la cama. El calor de su cuerpo, la fuerza controlada de sus muslos, la promesa de verlo desnudo... constituían una poderosa droga para Bella. En realidad, ella no quería moverse, pero la vocecita de la conciencia no dejaba de molestarla.

—No consentiré en que me poseas —dijo con voz más firme.

—Políticamente incorrecto. Perdona la expresión —dijo Edward, dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa—. También quiero que tú me poseas a mí. Quiero ser todo tuyo.

Aquellas palabras conjuraron imágenes tentadoras. A Bella se le contrajo el estómago, tal vez a modo de advertencia, cuando Edward se desembarazó de la pajarita y procedió a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó con voz aguda.

—Estoy desnudándome. Es mejor apartar la ropa del camino. Si no lo haces, pueden resultar un estorbo frustrante.

—Puedes desnudarte en tu propio dormitorio —afirmó, ahora con voz chillona.

Y una vez más, Edward esbozó la sonrisa que destrozaba el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—En eso no habría ninguna novedad. Lo he hecho muchas veces. Si te apetece ayudarme...

—¡No! —exclamó Bella, tragando saliva—. Creo que deberíamos hablar con tranquilidad sobre esto, Edward.

El arqueó una ceja en ademán burlón.

—Cuando sea tu turno, no usaré las manos para desnudarte. Sólo la boca, los dientes, los labios y la lengua. ¿Qué te parece?

A Bella le daba vueltas la cabeza. ¿Sería capaz de hacer lo que decía?

—Pero así no resolvemos nada —se lamentó con cierta desesperación mientras Edward se deshacía de la camisa y la arrojaba sobre el montón de ropa que no paraba de crecer.

—Te doy mi palabra de que sí, Bella. Resolvemos muchas cosas —afirmó él sentidamente.

Edward tenía un torso que pondría los ojos como platos a cualquier mujer, y Bella no era ninguna excepción. La impresión que tuvo en el parque era absolutamente correcta. Un amante de proporciones perfectas.

No era humano resistirse, se dijo a sí misma, y Edward tenía razón. Resolverían muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, los conocimientos reales sustituirían a las imaginaciones. Con una mano, tentativamente, acarició la piel que había quedado al descubierto, de cintura para arriba. Edward se encogió, estremeciéndose bajo las caricias, haciendo que Bella se sintiera... poderosa. Edward también tenía sus pequeñas sensibilidades. Podía tocarlo y... En una oleada de euforia salvaje, Bella se llevó las yemas de los dedos a la boca y las chupó.

—Sabes bien.

Edward rió alegremente y se levantó, apoyándose sobre las rodillas. Se desabrochó el cinturón y el cierre de los pantalones. Les siguió la cremallera.

—Ahora ya tienes el camino libre a todas partes —dijo.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al mirar el bulto prominente sobre los calzoncillos. Edward parecía tan... grande. Sus pensamientos volaron hacia Riley. Bella nunca había compartido momentos íntimos con ningún otro hombre. No podía recordar sentirse tan... fascinada... mirando a Riley. Edward era diferente. Edward era más atractivo y excitante. Y ciertamente la deseaba tanto como ella a él, si no más.

Bella movió las manos para bajarle los pantalones, para ver, para saber, para tocar. Edward se inclinó sobre ella y deslizó la lengua sobre la curva de sus senos, por encima del escote del vestido.

—Tú también sabes bien —murmuró.

Entonces cerró los dientes sobre el borde de raso y tiró.

¡Santo cielo!, pensó Bella, va a hacerlo realmente. Va a desnudarme sin usar las manos.

—Hay una cremallera por la espalda.

—Ya me encargaré de ella.

—Necesitarás ayuda. No puedes conseguirlo solo.

El modelo sin tirantes estaba diseñado para moldearse a sus senos, y era imposible quitárselo sin bajar primero la cremallera.

—Confía en mí. Puedo hacerlo.

Edward había apartado el raso lo suficiente como para hundir la lengua por el escote. Bella estaba impaciente por sentir la caricia caliente y cosquilleante en los pezones. ¿Qué le haría sentir Edward cuando los alcanzara?

—Tú te desnudaste librándote primero de las cosas más fastidiosas —observó.

—Cierto.

—Será mejor que yo me desnude sola.

Edward suspiró.

—Si debe ser así...

—Levántate un momento.

Edward se movió rápidamente, librando a Bella de su prisión placentera. Se levantó de la cama y acabó de desnudarse. Bella se incorporó a su vez y lo que vio le robó el aliento, hizo que le palpitara el pulso en las sienes. Se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos, ante la perspectiva de poseerlo. Una experiencia, pensó, una experiencia única en la vida que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio dejaría pasar. Incluso aunque fuera una equivocación.

Bella se levantó de la cama y se apartó de Edward para evitar que la pillara mirando. Edward estaba quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines. A ella le temblaron las piernas: también tenía las manos temblorosas cuando las llevó sobre el cierre del vestido y luego bajó la cremallera.

El raso resbaló sobre su cuerpo, formando una laguna roja alrededor de sus pies. Bella oyó el gemido de Edward y supo que ya no iba posibilidad de echarse atrás. Y tampoco le importó. Sintiendo una euforia ardiente, se apartó del vestido y se volvió para afrontar lo que se avecinaba.

«Sólo por esta noche, haré todo lo que quiera, cualquier cosa que me apetezca», pensó, apartando a un lado todas las inhibiciones que podrían estropear la gloriosa sensación de libertad. Había deseado a Edward Cullen casi desde el primer instante en que lo vio, y dicho deseo había crecido con todo lo que había hecho por ella, con todo lo que era. Si no iba a tenerlo nunca más, al menos lo tendría esa noche.

Edward la miró fijamente, los ojos dándose un festín con todo lo que Bella había revelado para él.

—Senos perfectos —afirmó en un ronco gemido, acercándose para envolverlos con las manos.

Bella sintió que eran perfectas la calidez de las palmas y las caricias de los dedos, y a su vez deslizó las manos por los brazos de Edward, sobre los hombros musculosos, gozando de la fuerza desnudada para ella. Tocar a Edward era como tocar madera lustrosa, dura y sedosa, pero viva, maravillosamente viva. De pronto Edward llevó las manos sobre la espalda de Bella, y la abrazó con ansiedad, estrujándole los senos contra su pecho. Inundándole el cuerpo con su calor palpitante. Entonces le bajó las medias, dejando al descubierto las nalgas para poder llenar las manos con su redondez y apretarla contra su cuerpo, haciendo que percibiera más íntimamente su excitación.

—¡Estás demasiado excitado! —exclamó Bella.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

Edward no tenía tiempo para hablar. Se inclinó para acabar de bajarle las medias, y llevó la boca sobre uno de sus senos, utilizando labios, lengua y dientes con tan exquisito erotismo, que Bella pensó que iba a morirse de puro gozo. Agarró a Edward por la cabeza y lo guió hacia el otro seno, deseosa de sentir sus caricias allí también. Levantó una pierna de forma que Edward no hubiera de moverse para acabar de quitarle las medias. Con la media Edward también le quitó el zapato. La otra pierna. El otro seno.

Por favor. Más. Sí, sí, sí. No estaba segura de haber pronunciado las palabras, o si sólo habían sonado en sus pensamientos. Una vez le quitó los zapatos y las medias, deslizó una mano entre los muslos de Bella. Sí, ahí también, sí, sí, y Edward la acariciaba con exquisita delicadeza, llevando las yemas de los dedos sobre los pliegues sensitivos, calmándola y excitándola a la vez. Pero los dedos no le bastaban a Bella: ella quería...

—Edward...

Bella le clavó las uñas en la espalda, agarró su cabeza, frenética de ansiedad.

Edward respondió con un arranque de fuerza, alzándola, deslizando su poderosa virilidad hasta el centro de sus deseos. Bella apretó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, recostándose, y gimió aliviada, sintiendo la poderosa fuerza que penetraba en su interior, llenándola, traspasando los espasmos convulsivos de los músculos que se abrían y cerraban alrededor del músculo poderoso y palpitante, penetrando más y más, alcanzando...

—Suelta, Bella. Suelta.

La mente de Bella era un caos. No sabía a qué se refería Edward. Tenía las piernas entrelazadas alrededor de la cintura. No podía soltarlo... excepto los brazos. Bella dejó caer los brazos sobre la cama. Edward la asió con fuerza, sosteniéndola por las nalgas y la cintura. Y entonces comenzó a rotar sobre la cama como un bailarín en un giro. Bella extendió los brazos, su cabello flotando mientras él giraba y giraba... un carrusel de intimidad palpitante, de profunda unidad...

Bella sintió un agudo hormigueo en la piel. Era vertiginoso, embriagador. La habitación giraba y giraba con cada embestida de Edward, una bomba de placer en el interior de Bella, poderosa y constante. Y ella flotaba en las nubes, derritiéndose alrededor de su virilidad, estallando en mil pedazos a su alrededor.

Entonces Edward la estrechó con fuerza y la tendió sobre la cama de nuevo, poniendo almohadas debajo para que no necesitara su apoyo, y así tener libres las manos para acariciarla al ritmo armonioso de las maravillosas sensaciones que le producía en su interior. Un toque delicado como una pluma, erótico, en las caderas a la vez que acometía hacia delante, una ligera presión de la palma de la mano sobre el vientre cuando profundizó la penetración, la captura de sus senos cuando alcanzó el interior más profundo... y marcha atrás... enloqueciéndola de expectación ante la siguiente embestida lenta y sensual, y la siguiente...

Los movimientos repetitivos eran hermosos, fascinantes, hipnóticos. Sin embargo, el deseo de tocar a Edward impulsó a Bella a levantar los brazos para acariciarle la cara. Con el gesto rompió la concentración de Edward. Sus miradas se encontraron. Ambas expresaban idéntico asombro maravillado. Bella le hizo bajar la cabeza y lo besó con todo el amor y la ansiedad de formar una unidad con el compañero de su corazón, de su mente y de su alma. La descarga desinhibida de su pasión acabó con el control de Edward, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Edward apartó los labios.

—Bella... —murmuró, un gemido ronco de necesidad—. Bella... —repitió, un reconocimiento de lo que ella le hacía.

Y Bella encontró fuerzas suficientes para balancearse con Edward cuando él buscó frenéticamente el alivio del desahogo, la plena satisfacción de sus anhelos. Y cuando alcanzó lo que ansiaba, Edward lanzó un impresionante gemido, ronco y tembloroso.

—Bella... —dejó escapar, como un estallido de emociones que no podía contener más.

Bella entrelazó los brazos alrededor de Edward, acurrucándose contra él. No habló. Sus sentimientos no estaban al alcance de las palabras. Pero en su corazón palpitaba una sola palabra.

Edward... Edward...

* * *

**¿Que puedo decir? La carne es débil... **

***\0/***

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Darcy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta sacaron a Bella de un sueño profundo. Se vio medio tendida sobre Edward, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero, cuando comenzó a moverse, él instintivamente la retuvo, estrechándola con un brazo, con más firmeza.

—Bella, ¿estás despierta?

Las voces de Angela Weber constituían una clara llamada a la atención. Bella recordó a Sophie y se sobresaltó, sintiéndose culpable. ¿Qué hora sería?

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Edward con voz soñolienta.

—¡Calla!

Bella le tapó la boca con una mano, el corazón palpitante ante el temor de que Angela entrara y los encontrara en aquella situación.

—¿Bella?

Más golpes en la puerta.

—Sí. Espera un momento. Ahora mismo salgo.

Edward se apoyó sobre un codo, observando la carrera de Bella hacia el armario con una sonrisa. Ella se puso rápidamente la bata turquesa de seda y miró a Edward frunciendo el ceño a modo de advertencia para que guardara silencio.

Plenamente consciente del caos de ropas que había en el suelo, por no mencionar al hombre que había en su cama, Bella abrió la puerta y se asomó, cuidándose de impedir que el ama de llaves de Edward pudiera atisbar el interior de la habitación.

—Lo siento, señora Weber. Me he quedado dormida. Ahora mismo bajaré a por Sophie.

—Ella está bien, querida. Harry y Nathan están jugando con ella en el jardín de atrás. Se trata de una visita que tiene. No sabía qué decirles y decidí consultarle.

—¿Una visita?

Bella no esperaba la visita de nadie, excepto de sus padres quizás, y ellos habrían telefoneado primero.

—¿Quién es?

—Un tal señor Biers y un tal Carter.

¡Riley y Fred! ¿Qué querrían?

—Lo mejor será que me vista.

—¿Les digo que suban?

—¡No!

Su exclamación sobresaltó a Angela.

—Yo bajaré a hablar con ellos, señora Weber —dijo Bella rápidamente, en tono más suave—. ¿Les dejó esperando en el porche?

Angela asintió.

—No es muy cortés, pero tenía órdenes de no permitir que nadie la molestara.

Bella no necesitaba preguntar quién le había dado dichas órdenes. Estaba en su cama.

—Me vestiré y bajaré ahora mismo.

—Tómese su tiempo y no se preocupe por Sophie —le aseguró Angela.

Bella cerró la puerta y respiró profundamente. Entonces, topó con la mirada verde y escrutadora de Edward.

—¿Quién es Carter?

—El socio de Riley. Comparten un estudio de fotografía.

—¿Qué quieren?

Ella se encogió de hombros, expresando su ignorancia al respecto.

—¿Habrá problemas, Bella?

—Lo dudo. No, estando Fred.

—Bajaré contigo.

—No. Yo me ocuparé de esto. Tú haz que desaparezcan las evidencias.

Bella hizo un ademán hacia las ropas esparcidas por el suelo. Edward esbozó una sonrisa, el recuerdo de la noche de apasionado abandono resplandeciendo en sus ojos. A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Por desgracia, era la última noche y ya había pasado.

—Tengo que ponerme en movimiento, Edward.

Corrió de nuevo hacia el armario, sacó ropa limpia y salió disparada hacia el cuarto de baño. Cuando salió lavada y peinada, vestida con vaqueros y una camiseta, Edward había desaparecido y en el suelo no quedaba ninguna prueba de la intimidad que habían compartido. Encontró colgado el vestido rojo de raso, y no se paró a preguntarse dónde habría puesto Edward el resto de las prendas reveladoras.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, se preguntó si Riley habría llevado a Fred como abogado defensor, en busca de la reconciliación. Debía dejar bien claro que no había ninguna posibilidad de futuro para ellos, excepto en lo referente a los derechos que le correspondían a Riley por ser el padre de Sophie. A pesar de su resolución, Bella sintió cierto nerviosismo al abrir la puerta principal.

No estaban en el porche, sino al pie de la escalinata, apoyados contra un gigantesco Range Rover, un rey de la carretera con tracción en las cuatro ruedas. No era la clase de vehículo que Bella hubiera asociado con Riley. Aparentemente, Fred o él disponían de su uso aquella mañana.

Riley tenía una expresión seria, pero Fred guardaba una sonrisa para ella, su característico gesto de paz y buena voluntad. La tensión de Bella se alivió levemente. Fred era un hombre que siempre estaba relajado. Imperturbable ante todo, ofrecía un contraste absoluto con el aire inquieto y nervioso de Riley.

—Ciertamente has dado un paso adelante, Bella —observó Riley en tono burlón, lanzando una mirada hacia la impresionante fachada de la mansión.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado, Riley?

—Tus padres me dieron la dirección para que pudiera escribirte —dijo, lanzando una carcajada repulsiva—. ¿Qué se siente, viviendo en este palacio?

—Lo mismo que en cualquier otra parte. Es la gente lo que cuenta.

—Y yo ya no cuento.

—En mi vida, no, Riley. No te echo la culpa de nada. Sencillamente, no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. No encajamos.

Riley masticó mentalmente las palabras de Bella. Luego se iluminó su rostro e hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué te parece ella?

Perpleja, Bella miró alrededor. No había ninguna mujer a la vista.

Riley golpeó con la palma de la mano el capó del Range Rover.

—Cuando me abandonaste, tuve que buscar una sustituta. Fred y yo acudimos a nuestras fuentes y compramos esta preciosidad. La llamamos Veronika. ¿No es impresionante?

Sustituida por un coche. Bella no sabía qué decir, no confiaba en su capacidad para pronunciar una sola palabra. Alzó los brazos, abrió las palmas de las manos y se encogió de hombros. Riley ignoró los expresivos gestos de Bella.

—Nos vamos de viaje por el país —declaró con aire triunfal—. Conseguiremos las mejores fotos que se hayan hecho jamás. No regresaremos en muchos años. Tal vez nunca. ¿Volveremos algún día, Fred?

—Nunca —convino Fred amigablemente.

Bella tenía la impresión de que Riley había montado aquella escena con fines vengativos. Aun así, a ella le pareció una gran idea.

—Me alegra que hagas lo que de verdad quieres hacer, Riley —dijo con tono conciliador.

No quería separarse de Riley por las malas, en actitud de enemistad. Tal vez llegaría un tiempo en el que Sophie desearía conocer a su padre, y Riley sin duda poseía facetas atractivas. Era en el asunto de la responsabilidad donde fallaba.

—Sophie y tú me importáis mucho —soltó él de repente.

—Lo sé, Riley. Pero necesitas libertad.

—Lo comprendes.

—Sí, Riley, lo comprendo —dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera—. Espero que esta aventura te conduzca a conseguir todo lo que deseas.

—Sí... bueno... debo reconocer que es un alivio que te lo hayas tomado así, Bella. Las cosas no marchaban bien entre nosotros, pero me parecía muy poco adecuado marcharme sin decir nada, daros la espalda a Sophie y a ti.

Bella también podía comprender ese sentimiento. Era una cuestión de orgullo. A Riley no le gustaba sentirse mal consigo mismo. Sin duda, el mismo motivo le había llevado al intento abortado de reconciliación en el parque, a pesar de su deseo de sentirse libre de cargas.

—Todo está bien —le aseguró—. La cosa no funcionaba para ninguno de los dos. Es mejor que sigamos por caminos separados.

—Te pagaré la manutención de Sophie, Bella. Fred me convenció de que debía hacerlo. Lo que pensamos...

Riley enmudeció. Tanto él como Riley llevaron la vista más allá de Bella, la cual notó la presencia de Edward, intensa como la fuerza de un volcán, generando potentes elementos que cambiaron el status quo. La sorpresa en el rostro de Riley se convirtió en agresividad.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —dijo Riley, mirando a Bella con ojos acusadores por hacerle quedar mal una vez más.

—Vivo aquí —respondió Edward con voz tranquila.

Y, para la consternación de Bella, puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, afirmando su posesión.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, cariño? —preguntó, para dar el último toque a su acción posesiva.

Riley lanzó a Edward una mirada asesina.

—Eres el poli que interrumpió mi conversación con Bella en el parque. Si ésta es tu casa, debes de ser el poli más corrupto de todo el maldito cuerpo policial. Debes de ser peor que... peor que...

Riley no encontraba palabras para expresar su ira.

Fred miró a Bella con expresión preocupada.

—Si estás metida en algún lío...

—Dejé la policía cuando me tocó la lotería —dijo Edward, interrumpiendo a Fred, explicando lo inexplicable.

—Alguna gente tiene toda la suerte —musitó Riley amargamente—. A mí nunca me ha tocado la lotería.

—Así son las cosas —convino Edward.

Riley se volvió hacia Fred.

—Ella ha encontrado un nuevo amante. Uno que puede proporcionarle más de lo que yo nunca pude. Eso es lo imperdonable.

—¿Es verdad, Bella? —preguntó Fred, no tan dispuesto a sacar conclusiones precipitadas como Riley.

—Sí que lo es —confirmó Edward, antes de que Bella pudiera defenderse de la acusación de ser una buscafortunas—. Absolutamente correcto. Expresado muy brevemente. Bella está mucho mejor viviendo conmigo. Sophie, también. Además, siempre quise tener una familia ya hecha.

Riley parecía a punto de estallar.

—Estaba intentando hacer las cosas como es debido. Ahora he cambiado de opinión. No pienso darte ni un maldito penique, Bella. Y tampoco te daré nada para la niña. ¡Al demonio con la manutención!

—Un momento, Riley —dijo Fred perezosamente—. Todavía no hemos oído la versión de Bella.

—¡Ni un penique! Que se ocupe él de su familia ya hecha.

Dicho esto, Riley se volvió y se encaminó hacia la puerta de Veronika que daba al volante.

Bella pensó que era inútil decir nada. Era demasiado tarde para corregir la impresión que tan deliberada y efectivamente había causado Edward.

Riley se acomodó en el asiento del conductor. Fred hizo un gesto con las manos y corrió a meterse en el Range Rover. Riley estaba arrancando cuando un Porsche blanco encaró la calzada, pasó como una bala frente a ellos y frenó en seco delante del Range Rover.

Del deportivo salió Tanya Denali.

La expresión que llevaba prometía que la venganza sería dulce. Apenas echó una mirada al todoterreno, pasando entre los dos vehículos, y clavó sus ojos chispeantes en Bella y Edward.

—Te dije que no volvieras por aquí, Tanya —dijo Edward con acero en la voz.

No detuvo a Tanya, que comenzó a subir la escalinata, apuntando a Bella con un dedo acusador.

—Ella no es Irina, Edward, y no pienses que podrás llevar adelante este fraude. Irina ha venido a verme. Ahora es mi cliente.

Edward simuló que le daba un infarto. Bella no veía nada de gracia al asunto.

—Sacaré el caso a la luz —gritó Tanya, mirando a Bella con desdén, a Edward con más desdén todavía—. Conviviendo con esta lagarta, además perderás la custodia de Nathan. Eres un desastre andante, Edward. Te voy a dejar tan pelado, que no quedarán ni huesos para las aves carroñeras.

—Creo que no estás en posición de atacar, Tanya.

—No seas ridículo. No puedes causarme ningún daño. Hasta me he comprado un coche nuevo para demostrar mi desprecio por tu comportamiento. De hecho...

Mientras Tanya hablaba, Bella, asombrada, observó que Riley se apeaba de su todoterreno y se acercaba a Tanya, dándole una palmadita en el hombro, interrumpiendo el torrente de palabras que brotaba de su boca.

—Ha manchado mi coche con la gravilla.

—No me interrumpa mientras estoy hablando —dijo Tanya, sin apenas prestar atención a Riley.

—No puedo consentir que hagan algo así a Veronika.

—Por favor, lárguese.

—¿No va a disculparse? ¿A decir lo siento?

—¿No va a marcharse nunca?

—Muy bien.

Riley volvió a ponerse al volante de su vehículo, fabricado para las condiciones más duras. Bella respiró aliviada. Entonces vio lo que tenía en mente cuando puso en marcha atrás el vehículo, frenó y revolucionó el poderoso motor. Bella cerró los ojos.

—No cierres los ojos cuando te estoy hablando —dijo Tanya, echando humo.

Bella abrió los ojos. El gigantesco Range Rover cargó hacia delante. Sonó un estruendo metálico cuando el grueso parachoques destrozó la parte trasera del Porsche blanco. El deportivo se escoró hacia un costado, como un barco herido de muerte. Riley dio marcha atrás, con intención de destrozar también un costado. Asombrados e impotentes, todos contemplaron la escena. El todoterreno destrozó la puerta del conductor, aplastándola hacia dentro, y luego arrastró el coche entero hacia delante como si se tratara de un juguete. El hermoso deportivo quedó reducido a un montón de chatarra.

—¡Ese es mi coche! —aulló Tanya, un grito que podía traspasar el tímpano a cualquiera.

Se olvidó de Edward y Bella, bajó los escalones y corrió a detener la carnicería metálica, gritando palabras irrepetibles al autor de la misma.

El Range Rover se detuvo. Riley metió de nuevo la marcha atrás.

—¡Para, para, para! —gritaba Tanya.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Riley detuvo la máquina infernal, apoyó un codo en la ventanilla y bajó la mirada hacia Tanya.

—Discúlpate por haber hecho daño a Veronika.

—Sí. No. No sé.

Parecía que Tanya estaba sufriendo una hemorragia cerebral.

Riley pisó el acelerador.

—Sí. Lo siento —gritó Tanya—. ¡Por todos los cielos, no lo hagas otra vez!

—Dime: «Siento haber hecho daño a Veronika».

Tanya tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para pronunciar las palabras que le pedían.

—Siento... haber hecho... daño... a Veronika.

—Si lo hubieras dicho antes, te habrías ahorrado muchos problemas. Que te sirva de lección. Y una cosa más, no me acobardaste ni un poquito cuando te comportaste como una perra en celo entre las sábanas. Ahí también salí ganando contigo.

Bella cerró los ojos. ¿Había sido Tanya Denali otra de las amantes de Riley cuando hacía fotos a los personajes famosos para las revistas?

—No eres nada más que una bestia —rugió Tanya.

—Hace falta ser una bestia para reconocer a otra.

—¡Cerdo!

—¡Bruja!

—¿Debo suponer que hay cierta amistad entre vosotros, Tanya? —preguntó Edward con dulzura.

—¿Una de tus queridas tachadas de la lista, Riley? —preguntó Bella.

Ninguno de los aludidos respondió.

Riley se alejó en su adorada máquina, como un campeón olímpico que acaba de recibir una medalla de oro.

—¿Qué hago yo ahora? —se lamentó Tanya.

—Diré a Angela que pida un taxi —dijo Edward.

—Eso puedo hacerlo yo —afirmó Tanya con sequedad— Tengo un teléfono móvil.

—Muy bien, si así lo prefieres.

—¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

—Creo que no —dijo Edward, impasible por completo.

Entonces entrelazó un brazo de Bella con uno de los suyos. Juntos se volvieron y ascendieron las escaleras. La última imagen de Tanya que le quedó a Bella fue una figura solitaria, examinando lo que quedaba del Porsche, retorciéndose las manos. Parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Formamos una pareja estupenda, ¿verdad? —afirmó Edward con satisfacción cuando cerró la puerta.

—¿Todavía debes casarte con Irina? —Edward suspiró.

—El contrato sigue en vigor, sin importar lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer Tanya con Riley.

—¿Entonces la situación no ha cambiado?

—No. Aunque parece que nos hemos librado de Riley definitivamente.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te metiste en la conversación? El pensaba marcharse de todos modos. Sólo has conseguido que pierda una ayuda económica para la manutención de Sophie.

En los ojos de Edward no se veía el menor asomo de culpabilidad.

—Si Sophie necesita algo, yo se lo proporcionaré. Hasta que esté en edad de mantenerse a sí misma. Este es mi compromiso contigo, Bella. Lo pondré por escrito si quieres. En cualquier caso, os cuidaré a ti y a Sophie.

La promesa agridulce animó un poco a Bella, pero tampoco cambiaba la realidad. No podían pensar en compartir el futuro.

—Dentro de unos días, Irina tendrá más derechos de los que tiene ahora —afirmó Bella lisa y llanamente.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, Bella.

Edward la envolvió entre sus brazos, agitando recuerdos de la intimidad compartida la noche anterior.

Bella le dio empujones en el pecho, protestando ante las sensaciones que provocaba en cuanto la tocaba. Alzó una mirada muy vulnerable hacia los ojos de Edward.

—Pero tendrás que dormir con ella para librar al matrimonio de cualquier amenaza legal.

—Por nada del mundo haría una cosa así, después de lo que hemos compartido anoche.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

Edward sonrió, una sonrisa lenta y sensual que iluminó sus ojos con un brillo de malicia.

—Deja que te lo demuestre —dijo y la metió en la biblioteca.

—Edward, no podemos...

—Podemos.

—Los niños...

—Están muy bien cuidados.

—No debemos...

—Demoramos. Vale. Una prueba cronometrada. Comenzamos ya mismo.

Edward llevó a Bella contra la puerta, desabrochándole los vaqueros mientras la besaba. Antes de que Bella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tenía las manos trabajando sobre los pantalones de Edward. El deseo era una emoción terriblemente arrolladora. Y las pruebas cronometradas daban más emoción al asunto.

* * *

**Tanya y Riley en al diccionario debería aparecer la foto de ambos junto con la definición de: Grandes seres humanos, parejas incomparables y padres ejemplares... Mejor perderlos que encontrarlos. Ok suena más a un epitafio pero... ¿Quien no quiere matarlos?**

***\0/***

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Darcy.**

**Capítulo 14**

Ya basta de suspiros quejumbrosos —repitió Marie con aire de impaciencia—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Lo siento.

Era inútil negar su incapacidad para concentrarse. Bella no podía dejar de pensar en que aquel día era lunes, y dos días después Edward iba a casarse con Irina.

—No hay nada que sentir —dijo Marie agitando las manos—. ¿Qué ha hecho Edward?

No había posibilidad de escapar a la perspicacia de Marie Dwyer, a sus ojos penetrantes.

—No es culpa suya —respondió Bella con expresión taciturna.

—Por supuesto que es culpa suya. Los hombres siempre tienen la culpa. Y Edward es un hombre. Ergo, es culpa suya.

—Hay una mujer polaca...

—Siempre hay una mujer —la interrumpió la enérgica anciana—. Los hombres tienen dos cerebros. El que está en la zona indecible es el responsable de todos los problemas.

Bella sintió una oleada abrasadora de calor en las mejillas, detalle que la astuta Marie interpretó a su manera.

—A ti también te ha seducido, ¿eh? ¿Te ha cegado con su pasión?

—No exactamente. Sólo un poquito —respondió Bella con sinceridad, sin pretender que no había participado de buena gana en el asunto.

—Al menos eres mejor que Tanya Denali. Esa mujer está loca. Megalomanía —dijo Marie. Dando a Bella una palmadita en la mano—. No te preocupes. Al final todo saldrá de la mejor manera posible.

—No puede ser —dijo Bella sin esperanzas—. Edward firmó un documento y ahora no le queda otro remedio que casarse con una polaca. El mismo redactó el contrato y es claro como el agua. Verás...

Bella explicó a Marie las maquinaciones de Tanya, sus propósitos de utilizar a Edward y Nathan en la campaña electoral. Marie se levantó de la silla, su figura diminuta temblando de profunda emoción.

—La sangre lo dirá. Encontrará una solución. Canalla hasta los tuétanos, como su bisabuelo, pero fundamentalmente un buen hombre. Uno de los mejores. La sangre lo dirá. Encontrará una solución.

Marie igual podría haber hablado en egipcio, por lo que entendió Bella.

—¿Se refiere a Edward?

—Incluso se parece a su bisabuelo. Lleva el diablo en el cuerpo. Desde siempre. Pero pensaba que también llevaba una ración suficiente de mí para equilibrar la balanza.

Edward nunca encajó en los árboles genealógicos que Marie le había dado. Sólo quedaba una posibilidad a la que Bella podía aferrarse.

—¿Quién era el bisabuelo de Edward?

—¿Todavía no lo sabes?

—No.

—Poco has encontrado removiendo los lodos del pasado, ¿eh?

—Eso no es del todo cierto —se defendió Bella—. Todavía no he dado con todas las ramificaciones, y no pensaba mencionarlo hasta que hubiera completado mis investigaciones, pero...

Bella titubeó, pensando en la seguridad que el alojamiento les proporcionaba a su hija y a ella. Pisaba un terreno minado en ese aspecto, pero por otro lado, habían cuestionado su valía profesional.

—Sigue —urgió Marie.

—Se trata de Anthony Mansen —dijo Bella lentamente.

—¿Sí?

El interés de Marie en la conversación se multiplicó por muchas cifras al oír aquel nombre, como reveló el brillo repentino de sus ojos.

Bella decidió que contar con el alojamiento en la mansión de Forks tampoco importaba ya. Y quemó las naves.

—Anthony Mansen intentó contraer un matrimonio que habría implicado un caso de bigamia.

Marie se sentó, una expresión triunfal extendiéndose a través de su rostro.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Tengo pruebas de la existencia de la primera mujer, y de que estaba viva en el tiempo en que iba a contraerse el segundo matrimonio.

—¿Pruebas irrefutables?

—Irrefutables —le aseguró Bella—. Documentos de validez comprobada por dos vías diferentes. La segunda boda iba a celebrarse en St. Mary's Cathedral, el obispo Clancy de oficiante. La novia se presentó. El novio se presentó. Y también el hermano de la primera mujer, sin anunciarse y sin estar invitado.

—Ahórrame los detalles de esa parte —dijo Marie con brusquedad.

—Por supuesto, una vez demostrada la existencia de la primera esposa, la boda no podía seguir adelante.

—Sigue con la parte de los trapos sucios. Esta es muy aburrida.

—En el periódico omitieron el nombre de la novia. Resultó que había mentido respecto a su edad y que no tenía el consentimiento paterno. También se insinuó que estaba embarazada.

—Me interesa Mansen —afirmó Marie en tono cortante—. No las andanzas de una frívola.

—Mansen murió poco después, al cabo de dos años. Según el certificado de defunción, se debió a la caída de un caballo. Hay quien dice que buscaba la muerte.

—¡Tonterías! Sencillamente, era un imprudente.

—Unos cuantos amigos íntimos decían que se debió a un exceso de pasión.

—Remordimientos desquiciantes, más bien.

—Internaron a su primera mujer en una clínica de Zurich por graves problemas psicológicos.

El diagnóstico en la ficha médica era de esquizofrenia, pero Bella sabía muy bien que ésa era la etiqueta utilizada para cualquier desorden mental en aquellos tiempos.

—En una palabra. Estaba loca —afirmó Marie.

—Sí. Después de su muerte...

—¿Cuándo murió?

—Un mes antes que él.

Marie frunció el ceño.

—¿Tienes pruebas irrefutables de la fecha de su muerte?

—Sí. Y una vez libre de sus obligaciones legales con su primera mujer, Anthony Mansen redactó su extraordinario testamento. Lo firmó una semana antes de su accidente fatal.

Marie meditó en silencio un rato, antes de dirigir hacia Bella una mirada marchita.

—Era un hombre despiadado, sin sentimientos. —Bella se encogió de hombros, incapacitada para opinar sobre ese juicio.

—¿Eso es todo lo que has averiguado sobre él?

—No he tenido tiempo para examinar todos los fideicomisos y descubrir lo que significan. Pero he descubierto una cosa, y tengo la sensación de que es importante.

Una vez más Bella despertó el interés de la pintoresca anciana.

—Entre los papeles que he estudiado había algunos procedentes de los archivos de Brumby, Blackridge y Bagwell. Eran los abogados representantes de Anthony Mansen. Entre ellos había una carta de Anthony donde se hacían referencias a una tal Mary Ester Newton...

Bella hizo una pausa, observando la reacción de Marie. Se trataba de uno de los nombres mencionados en los documentos falsificados que guardaba, donde las fechas habían sido alteradas. Marie la miró sin pestañear, sin revelar nada, esperando a que prosiguiera.

—La carta data de unos pocos días antes de su muerte. Creo que la escribió con la intención de enviarla, pero nadie se dio cuenta de su importancia hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La carta no fue enviada y, por supuesto, Anthony no recibió ninguna contestación. Después de su muerte... bueno, todo el mundo se olvidó de la carta. Hasta que la encontré.

—¿La tienes aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Qué dice?

—Es una carta demasiado personal para cualquiera que no sea la tal Mary Ester Newton.

En los ojos de Marie centelleó una llama de dolor.

—Sabes que soy yo.

—Me lo imaginé.

—Enséñamela.

Bella sacó la fotocopia de su maletín. La mano de la anciana tembló al asir la carta que había sido escrita hacía más de setenta años. La leyó lentamente, devorando cada palabra, volviendo al principio, intentando comprender.

Bella se sintió como una intrusa. Se levantó y se acercó a la veranda, contemplando el jardín tropical. El aroma y los colores de las flores daban calidez y alegría al ambiente. Se veía que era un lugar cuidado, mimado con esmero. Sin embargo allí, durante más de setenta años Marie Dwyer había creído que Anthony Mansen había arruinado su vida. Y todo por la negligencia de unos representantes...

Oyó que Marie tosía y se volvió. Su mirada era diferente; carecía de vida. Tenía la piel como un viejo parche, la boca arrugada, los ojos descoloridos.

—Lo juzgué mal, ¿verdad? —dijo con tono lúgubre.

—Sí.

—Demasiado tarde.

—No para contar la verdad sobre él —sugirió Bella, acercándose a la pobre anciana.

Una sonrisa fugaz suavizó las facciones de Marie.

—Es el bisabuelo de Edward. Fue mi amante y el padre de mi hijo. Y nunca hubo otro hombre capaz de igualarlo. Teníamos tantas cosas en común... el amor por los caballos... El día que murió, me casé con Billy Dwyer. No se trataba de un amor de verdad, apasionado y vibrante, pero criamos los mejores purasangres del país. Cuando me enteré de que había muerto, me dije que me alegraba, que así me libraba de él. Pero no era cierto. No pude librarme de él...

—Anthony la amaba —le dijo Bella con dulzura—. La amaba profunda, apasionadamente. Intentó hacer lo que dictaba el honor y casarse con usted. En esa carta que dejó en manos de su representante se nota su desesperación. Puede que intentara romper la ley, pero no lo hizo para causar mal a nadie, sino para poner las cosas en su sitio. Cuando la necesidad obliga...

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la mejilla ajada de Marie.

—Nunca me hizo llorar. Nunca —dijo con voz rota, y luego repitió las palabras de Bella—. Cuando la necesidad obliga...

Bella puso un brazo sobre los frágiles hombros de Marie.

—Anthony la amaba. No hay ningún trapo sucio en su vida.

—Necesito estar sola. ¿Cómo es que...? ¿Cómo es que han tenido que pasar setenta estúpidos años para hacerme llorar?

—Supongo que la aflicción adopta muchas formas.

Dio un abrazo impulsivo a la bisabuela de Edward y se retiro para guardar los papeles, dejando a la anciana sola con sus recuerdos. Ya estaba en el extremo de la veranda para marcharse cuando Marie la llamó. Se detuvo y miró atrás. Marie corría hacia ella.

—No te he dado las gracias, Bella.

—Sólo he hecho mi trabajo.

—Gracias.

—¿Le importaría responderme a una última pregunta? —dijo Bella, acuciada por la curiosidad.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Las fechas falsificadas. Todavía no sé cómo y por qué fueron alteradas. ¿Acaso porque sus hermanos pequeños querían alistarse al ejército?

—¡Santo cielo, no! Fue mi hermana. Yo estaba con ella cuando lo hizo.

—¿Para que pudiera casarse usted con Anthony?

—Mis padres pensaban que la diferencia de edad era demasiado grande.

—¿Y por qué pretendió conmigo que no lo sabía?

—Querida mía, ¿de qué otra forma podría convencerte de que necesitaba alguien que trabajara para mí? Si no te hubiera encontrado un trabajo, Edward me habría hecho la vida imposible.

Marie hizo una pausa, dirigiendo a Bella una mirada sabia.

—Confía en mi palabra. Cuando Edward quiere algo, siempre encuentra un modo de conseguirlo.

Bella sonrió.

—Gracias, Marie.

De regreso a casa, Bella reflexionó sobre las revelaciones que respondían a tantas preguntas que revoloteaban en su mente. Edward, en línea directa de herencia a través de Marie, a la larga se convertiría en el propietario de la mansión de Anthony Mansen. Por eso tenía derecho a seleccionar a los inquilinos de las habitaciones. Por eso Tanya había pensado que tenía posibilidad de heredar si volvía a casarse con Edward.

En cualquier caso, la historia de Marie le había causado una honda impresión. La vida es demasiado corta como para renunciar a lo que verdaderamente se desea. Edward tal vez no se cayera de un caballo al día siguiente, ¿pero quién podía saber cuánto tiempo estarían juntos? Era una estupidez quedarse meditando tristemente por un pedazo de papel que obligaba a Edward a casarse con una mujer que tan sólo tenía derecho a otro pedazo de papel. Bella decidió no dejar que eso se interpusiera en el camino de lo que Edward y ella podían alcanzar juntos.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, recogió a Sophie y dijo a Angela que Nathan era bienvenido siempre que quisiera subir la habitación de los niños para jugar con Sophie. No podía permitir que el pequeño siguiera sintiéndose no querido.

Una hora después, Nathan subió por la escalera trasera como un rayo. Entró en el cuarto de los niños con el rostro iluminado de orgullo y placer, sosteniendo en alto una hoja grande de papel para que la vieran Bella y Sophie.

—Hoy hemos pintado con los dedos en la guardería. Este es mi cuadro.

Bella contempló las figuras de palo con el esperado interés.

—Me gustan los colores que has usado, Nathan.

—Sí. A ti te pinté con el rosa, Sophie.

El bebé gorjeó su aprobación cortésmente desde el corralito.

—Este es papá, de azul —prosiguió Nathan—. Harry de verde para el jardín. Y Angela naranja porque me da zumo de naranja todas las mañanas. Yo estoy marrón, sucio de jugar.

Parecía poco decidido a identificar la última figura.

—¿Y la de rojo? —le animó Bella.

Nathan le dirigió una mirada tímida.

—Esa es mi madre de mentiritas.

—Vaya, parece muy simpática —dijo Bella, sonriendo—. ¿Te gustaría que colgara el cuadro en la pared? Así lo podremos mirar siempre que queramos.

A Nathan le pareció una idea genial, y Bella le invitó a elegir el mejor lugar para el cuadro. Nathan la observó mientras lo clavaba con chinchetas. Luego ambos se echaron hacia atrás para admirar el resultado.

—El maestro nos dijo que pintáramos a nuestra familia —la informó Nathan.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, hijo.

Era la voz de Edward, a sus espaldas.

—¡Papá! —exclamó el niño, corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre—. Ahora puedo jugar aquí, papá.

Los ojos de Edward toparon con los de Bella. El hombre parecía ansioso, muy tenso.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si juegas con Sophie mientras yo hablo con su mamá, Nathan?

El acuerdo fue inmediato. Cuando los dos niños estuvieron dentro del corral, jugando felices con unos bloques de plástico, Edward llevó a Bella rápidamente a la cocina. Allí, deslizó las manos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola, pero no tenía intención de besarla. La miró con una intensidad que hizo revolotear su corazón.

—Tal vez exista una manera de librarse del contrato. Es extrema. Radical. Y tú debes colaborar.**  
**

**¡Fue un cap con grandes revelaciones genealógicas!  
¿Alguien más se desarmo con Nathan y el dibujo de su familia con su mamá mentiritas?**

**Bueno parece que Edward tiene un plan para salir del apuro en el que esta metido pero necesita la ayuda de Bella ¿Lo ayudará?**

***\0/***

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Darcy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Marie tenía razón, pensó Bella. Cuando Edward quería algo, encontraba el modo de conseguirlo. Nathan tenía razón. Su papá podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Bella llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, los ojos chispeando de felicidad.

—¡Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en la vida!

Así como el más sexy. Bella se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

Edward titubeó por un momento, el conflicto reflejado en su mirada. El deseo ganó y besó los labios de Bella con infinita pasión, estrujándola en un abrazo fiero y posesivo. Su excitación se produjo tan rápidamente, que Bella se apartó de él alarmada, recordando a los niños.

—Nathan y Sophie...

—Te amo, Bella.

—Yo también te amo.

Edward la miró con expresión grave.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Dame la dirección de Riley.

Bella se quedó perpleja.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Riley contigo, conmigo y con Irina?

—El es la solución a mis problemas actuales. Cualquiera que pueda acostarse con Tanya y no sentirse acobardado, posee extraordinarios poderes, la tenacidad en los propósitos incluida. Riley es el hombre que necesito para una tarea desesperada. En términos militares, podríamos decir que es una misión imposible. Pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

«Radical» y «extrema» de pronto adquirieron un significado terrible. Bella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Un asesinato, nunca, Edward. Yo también lo he pensado, pero sólo en la imaginación, no literalmente. ¡No, no, no y no! Un asesinato, nunca. Y, de todas formas, no creo que Riley fuera capaz de hacerlo. Es irresponsable, violento de vez en cuando, pero definitivamente no es un asesino.

Edward se quedó mirándola con cara de perplejidad.

—¿De verdad has pensado en asesinar a Irina?

—En realidad, no. Fue sencillamente una ocurrencia fugaz que pasó por mis pensamientos, pero jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza llevarla a la práctica. Yo sólo deseo que se marche.

Bella se había puesto a la defensiva.

—¿Y me creíste capaz de contemplar la posibilidad de un asesinato? —preguntó Edward, un cierto asombro y admiración reflejados en su mirada.

—Hasta este momento, no.

—Pues no vuelvas a pensar una cosa parecida nunca más. Ni en sueños.

—No lo haré.

En realidad, Bella jamás pensaría ni pensó nada parecido. Había supuesto que Edward sí lo había hecho. Para distraerlo, se volvió para sacar una libreta y un bolígrafo del cajón superior de la cocina.

—Te escribiré la dirección de Riley. — Bella arrancó la hoja y se la ofreció a Edward. El se la guardó en un bolsillo y luego sacó varios papeles que llevaba a su vez.

—Necesito que me firmes estos documentos —dijo, extendiendo las hojas sobre el taburete de la cocina.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Bella...

Edward la agarró por los brazos, haciendo que se volviera hacia él, y sus fascinantes ojos verdes le alcanzaron el corazón una vez más.

—¿Te casarás conmigo?

—Consideraría la posibilidad si no estuvieras comprometido con otra persona.

—Te amo.

—No cometeré bigamia.

—Te amo apasionadamente.

—No necesitamos casarnos. Pero, si existe un modo...

—Existe.

—No quiero que me compliques la vida.

—La mía ya está complicada.

—La culpa es sólo tuya.

—Bésame.

—Los niños...

—No se enterarán de nada.

Edward la arrinconó contra el fregadero de la diminuta cocina.

—Sabes a lo que conduce esto —protestó Bella, consciente del cosquilleo de excitación que ya sentía en los muslos.

—Sólo un beso.

—Sólo uno.

—Siempre y cuando dure hasta el final de los tiempos.

—No.

—Si firmas los papeles, iré a ver a Riley.

Bella asió el bolígrafo de nuevo.

—Lo hago sólo para librarme de ti.

—Firma en esta línea.

—¡Esto es una solicitud para casarse bajo licencia especial!

—Cubriendo todas las eventualidades.

Bella lo miró alarmada. Cuando la necesidad obliga... las palabras resonaron en la mente de Bella. ¿Sería Edward la reencarnación de su bisabuelo?

—Todavía no he dicho que sí.

—Esto no es un contrato, sino una solicitud que siempre puede anularse.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por completo.

—Escribiré sobre la firma: «Esta solicitud puede anularse en cualquier momento».

—Muy bien. Siempre es mejor ser cauteloso.

Bella lo era. Sobre todo, en ese punto. Edward ciertamente tenía tendencia a tomarse la justicia por su mano, ignorando las leyes.

—Gracias, amor mío.

Edward guardó los papeles en el instante que los firmó Bella, le robó un beso fugaz en los labios y partió.

—Volveré en cuanto haya enrolado a Riley en la aventura.

—¿De qué aventura estás hablando? —gritó Bella.

—Mejor que no lo sepas.

Edward se marchó.

Bella no podía seguirlo. Debía vigilar a los niños. Por tanto se quedó dando vueltas a las intenciones de Edward, cualesquiera que fueran, durante un tiempo considerable. Luego se dio por vencida. Edward Cullen vivía conforme a sus propias leyes, y Bella podría acostumbrarse a vivir peligrosamente. Desde luego, la había estropeado para cualquier otro hombre.

La tarde dio paso a la noche. Bella acostó a los niños y cenó. Tras pasarse varias horas esperando con impaciencia el regreso de Edward, ella se acostó también.

La despertó un mordisqueo en la oreja.

—Bella, vamos a casarnos.

Las palabras fueron un susurro a través de su mente. Por un momento, se preguntó si estaría soñando. Entonces un brazo le rodeó la cintura y Bella se volvió, tendiéndose sobre la espalda, para comprobar si era verdad que había un hombre tumbado a su lado. Su amante. Su marido en ciernes, si es que decía la verdad.

—No he dispuesto ninguna fecha para una boda —dijo Bella, sintiendo que debería estar enfadada con Edward por mantenerla en la ignorancia.

—Yo, sí —dijo él, dándole un beso en la nariz. Bella suspiró. ¿Para qué discutir por esa insignificancia? Amaba a Edward. Lo deseaba. Y él estaba ofreciéndole el mayor compromiso que podía exigir a la relación.

—¿Cuál es tu plan, Edward?

Edward la mordisqueó en los labios.

—Se trata de un plan con un horario muy apretado.

—¿Un horario apretado?

—Debemos casarnos una hora antes de la hora fijada para mi boda con Irina.

La impresión sobresaltó a Bella, cuya cabeza chocó dolosamente con la de Edward.

—¿Vas a cometer bigamia con ella?

—No. Si ya estoy casado contigo, obviamente no puedo de ninguna manera cumplir con los términos del contrato que hice con ella. Iría contra la ley. Un hombre casado no puede volver a casarse.

—Eso es verdad —convino Bella, sintiendo un profundo alivio—. Pero Irina no se pondrá muy contenta. Y Tanya es su abogada.

—Ahí es donde interviene Riley.

—¿Cómo?

—Primero, Fred Carter y él serán los testigos de nuestra boda. Además de enseñar a Irina nuestro certificado matrimonial, ellos también pueden jurarle que las nupcias se han tenido lugar.

—¿Y has convencido a Riley de que colabore en este lío? —preguntó Bella llena de incredulidad.

—Sí. Luego él se casará con Irina en mi lugar, dándole derecho a quedarse en el país y adquirir la ciudadanía. Que era todo lo que deseaba inicialmente antes de que se le metieran otras ideas en la cabeza.

—¿Riley? ¿Casarse con Irina?

Bella sabía muy bien que Riley no creía en el matrimonio.

—No tendrá que vivir con ella, ni permanecer casado toda la vida. Se trata tan sólo de una conveniencia legal.

—¿Cómo lo convenciste?

—Le prometí que lo salvaría de ir a la cárcel. Necesita un abogado que lo defienda por lo que hizo con el coche de Tanya. Y yo seré ese abogado. Ningún otro letrado podría despertar los mismos sentimientos de solidaridad, comprensión y compasión que yo en este caso. Ya estoy preparando el discurso que dirigiré al jurado. Ganaremos el juicio: estoy seguro.

—Pero el caso no se resolverá antes del miércoles. Y Riley considera el matrimonio una prisión.

—Este matrimonio, no. No implica ninguna obligación para él. Podría ser la unión perfecta, un matrimonio digno del paraíso. Y supondría otro revés para Tanya. A Riley le animó muchísimo este último hecho.

—La vanidad. Una de las cualidades de los hombres —murmuró Bella.

—Además, lo que voy a pagarle por casarse con Irina, usando las palabras de Riley, es igual que ganar la lotería.

—¡Un millón de dólares!

—En absoluto. Pero suficiente como para que Riley piense que ha tenido un golpe de suerte por primera vez en la vida.

Edward comenzó a besarla, haciendo cosas con las manos que desorientaban sus pensamientos. Aun así, en la mente de Bella clamaba la sensación de que Edward estaba armando un lío más grande del que ya tenían encima. Levantó a Edward la cabeza, tragó una bocanada de aire y expresó sus preocupaciones.

—¿Puedes permitirte esos gastos, Edward?

—Por ti, sí.

—¿Después de pagarlo todo, seremos pobres el resto de nuestras vidas?

Edward le declaró su fortuna.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó Bella—. Tanto dinero puede acarrear muchos problemas.

—Bella, cariño, ¿no podríamos afrontar ese problema cuando sea el momento oportuno? Ahora ante todo debemos casarnos. Vamos a concentrarnos en este tema.

Bella se relajó gradualmente. Era maravilloso pensar en lo mucho que Edward deseaba que estuvieran juntos, que permanecieran juntos. Añadía un brillo especial al acto amoroso, apreciaba con más profundidad el amor y el deseo que Edward guardaba para ella. Se sonrió, recordando a Edward mofándose del amor, diciendo que sólo servía para provocar el caos. Ciertamente ahora pensaba que valía la pena tenerlo.

Aquella vez se trataba de un amor profundo y verdadero. Bella lo podía sentir en el alma. Quizás la pasión no se mantuviera tan tórrida como hasta entonces, pero tampoco era una locura que fuera a enfriarse en poco tiempo. Estaba basada en mutuas creencias, mutuas emociones, mutuos instintos. Bella sabía que el cariño y el apoyo siempre los acompañarían.

Edward era su hombre.

Y ella su mujer.

Mientras yacían juntos, lánguidamente, embargados por la exquisita sensación de los deseos satisfechos, los pensamientos de Bella derivaron hacia los radicales arreglos de Edward. Esperaba que no sucediera nada malo de ahí al miércoles.

—¿Dónde vamos a casamos? —preguntó.

—En el juzgado que está Port Ángeles.

—Debo decírselo a mis padres —dijo, más como recordatorio para sí misma que dirigiéndose a Edward.

—¡No! —gritó él como un gato escaldado, arrojándose sobre Bella—. No debes decírselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Angela. Ya fue un mal trago tener que acudir a ellos a causa de algunos detalles de la solicitud matrimonial.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde vivían?

—Hum... supongo que busqué la dirección en la guía telefónica.

Bella sabía que no era verdad. Sus padres tenían un número que no aparecía en la guía. Se preguntó a qué se deberían las evasivas de Edward y luego olvidó el asunto. Era irrelevante.

—¿Por qué no podemos decírselo a nadie? No veo razón para no decírselo a la familia. No es como si...

—Bella, la gente habla. No lo pueden evitar. Entonces una gente habla a otra gente, y cuando te quieres dar cuenta, el secreto está en la calle. Imagínate esta escena. Tú estás allí, eres la novia. Yo estoy a tu lado, soy el novio. Y hacen la pregunta de rigor: «,Hay algún hecho que impida contraer matrimonio a este hombre y esta mujer?

Los pensamientos de Bella volaron hacia Marie y Anthony.

—Lo único que nos faltaba es que apareciera el hermano de Irina agitando en la mano el papel que firmé —afirmó Edward con vehemencia—. ¿No puedes comprender el desastre que supondría? ¿Acaso ignoras cómo se repite el pasado?

* * *

**¡Edward tiene un plan! ¡Y que plan!**

***\0/***

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Emma Darcy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

El pasado no se repitió.

El miércoles por la mañana, a las diez en punto, Bella y Edward se casaron en el juzgado. No poseía esplendor. No oficiaba un obispo. Pero no apareció nadie para impedir la boda.

Debido al secretismo que mantenían, Bella no pudo lucir un traje de novia. Sin embargo, había pasado parte del martes haciendo las compras de navidad. Para sí misma, compró un traje de seda blanco muy caro. Y al final, le pareció que su boda era la ocasión perfecta para estrenar el vestido, mejor que el día de Navidad.

Edward, por supuesto, estaba tan atractivo como nunca. Por cuestión de formalidad, llevaba un traje gris, conservador pero muy elegante.

La ceremonia fue breve, pero tuvo su momento emocionante. Edward no sólo le introdujo un anillo de boda en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Lo acompañó con otro que tenía un fabuloso diamante rosa. Bella se atragantó unos segundos y miró a Edward con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. Edward le ayudó a recobrar la compostura, besándola hasta que una oleada de calor secó el llanto.

Riley y Fred cumplieron con su papel de testigos con perfecto aplomo, como si fuera algo que hacían todos los días. Los felicitaron, estrechando vigorosamente la mano a Edward, y besando a Bella en las mejillas y, en general, comportándose corno si estuvieran encantados con la realización exitosa de la fase uno del plan. Salieron al exterior para aguardar la llegada de la siguiente novia. A las once en punto, un Mercedes blanco con matrícula gubernamental se detuvo frente al juzgado.

Se apeó un hombre que miró a Bella y frunció el ceño.

—El hermano —murmuró Edward.

Lo seguía una mujer de hermosura impresionante y curvas voluptuosas.

—Irina —murmuró Edward.

Bella imaginó que habría sufrido un ataque salvaje de celos de no haber llevado los anillos de Edward en su dedo.

Riley tragó una bocanada de aire bruscamente. Bella sospechó con cierto cinismo que aparentemente no le molestaría consumar el matrimonio.

Y por último se apeó del coche Tanya Denali.

—La abogada —murmuró Edward.

Tanya se irguió al máximo para poder mirar desde arriba al grupo que esperaba.

—Tú eliges los testigos, Edward —le invitó, como si estuviera preparándose para un duelo de pistolas, ignorando a Bella por completo.

Edward indicó con un ademán a Riley y Fred.

—¡Desde luego, tienes mal gusto! —observó Tanya.

—Creo que es el momento oportuno para las presentaciones —dijo Edward—. Esta es mi esposa, Bella Cullen. A mi lado está mi sustituto para Irina. Tú ya lo conoces, Tanya. Se llama Riley Biers.

Y los infiernos se desataron.

Las estridentes respuestas de Tanya indicaban que no sólo habían soltado a los perros de la guerra, sino también a los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis.

El hermano de Irina adoptó una actitud violenta y agresiva. Veía una vida cómoda y lujosa desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos.

Tanya argumentó que el matrimonio era nulo legalmente. Edward urgió a Bella a regresar a casa para consumarlo de inmediato. La presión arterial de Tanya alcanzó récords de altura antes de que la fría abogada reconociera su amarga derrota y centrara su interés en las compensaciones económicas por daños causados.

Irina aullaba como una loca, al borde de la histeria.

En aquel momento crítico, Riley dio un paso adelante y entró en el ring. Irina disimuladamente lo miró de reojo, a la vez que se llevaba una mano sobre su corazón sangrante.

—¡Por daños morales! —exclamó Tanya en tono triunfal—. Pagarás por daños morales. Y por la pérdida de reputación de mi cliente, y por abrogación de sus derechos, arrogación de poderes que no tienes, y derogación para Riley Biers...

Riley sonrió a Irina. Una sonrisa doble de impacto explosivo. Muchas mujeres habían experimentado los efectos de aquella sonrisa irresistible. Unas pocas se habían recobrado de la experiencia.

Irina no fue ninguna excepción. Los argumentos legales que se oían a su alrededor estaban cayendo en saco roto. Irina era una mujer realista, y devolvió la sonrisa a Riley con cierta timidez.

Riley poseía muchos atractivos. Y cuando los exhibía, la mayoría de las mujeres se quedaban mirándolo. E Irina se quedó mirándolo. Bella percibió cierto magnetismo animal entre Riley e Irina, y se preguntó si a la polaca le gustaría hacer un viaje por el increíble interior del país.

Riley avanzó hacia Irina y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—Eres la mujer que he estado esperando toda mi vida —afirmó con fervor—. Y puedo hacerte más feliz de lo que jamás hubieras soñado. Dispongo del dinero y el tiempo necesario. Te haré fotos que saldrán en las portadas de todas las revistas del país. Serás famosa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Irina, los ojos salpicados de estrellas—. Sí. Sí. Sí que me gustaría.

—No le hagas ningún caso —interpuso Tanya con voz cortante.

—Te daré todo —prometió Riley—. Todo lo que una mujer puede desear. A cambio, sólo te pediré una cosa.

—Nada de hijos. No quiero hijos —afirmó la polaca con ansiedad.

—Tengo todos los que necesito —se apresuró a asegurarle Riley.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Despedir a tu abogada.

Irina dirigió a Tanya una mirada gélida.

—Estás despedida.

Riley llevó un brazo de Irina alrededor del suyo y se encaminó con su futura esposa hacia el juzgado. Fred siguió sus pasos con algún retraso, perfectamente relajado ante todo lo que había ocurrido.

—¡No, Irina, no! —gritó el hermano, corriendo tras ella.

—Cásate con Tanya si quieres —le dijo Irina—. Yo ya tengo lo que quiero.

Tanya lanzó una sarta de improperios a Riley. Lo que haría con él en los tribunales no sería nada, en comparación con lo que le haría si lo tuviera a su merced.

—Ha llegado la hora de marcharnos —dijo Edward a Bella—. Ahora podemos dedicarnos a preparar una boda como es debido, una luna de miel como es debido y todo como es debido.

—¿No necesitarán otro testigo para la boda? —preguntó Bella, que no quería ningún contratiempo en la fase dos del plan.

—Deja que el hermano recobre la sensatez. Estoy seguro de que lo hará. En caso contrario, tendrán que usar como testigo a algún empleado del juzgado.

La puerta del Mercedes de Tanya se cerró de un portazo. El coche se alejó y Edward se quedó mirándolo.

—¿En qué estás pensando, cariño? —le preguntó Bella.

—Tanya conduce fatal —dijo alegremente, agarrando a Bella de la mano—. Regresemos a casa de una vez para estar solos. Con nuestros niños.

Cuando Edward explicó lo que el matrimonio significaba en lo concerniente a él, Nathan esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, viendo cumplida su propia creencia.

—Sabía que Bella era mi madre. Ya no será mi madre de mentiritas nunca más. Es de verdad.

A Edward no le apetecía enmendar a su hijo, sin embargo los hechos eran los hechos, y no podía ignorar la existencia de Tanya, su madre natural. Nathan debía comprenderlo, por si acaso Tanya insistía en reclamar la custodia.

—Nathan, la mujer que vino el otro día...

—Te equivocaste con ella, papá —le interrumpió Nathan con convicción irreductible.

—¿Por qué, Nathan?

—Porque no se veía en sus ojos.

«De boca de los niños brotan las más simples de las verdades», pensó Bella. Tanya era su madre biológica, pero eso no significaba nada para Nathan. El niño quizás tuviera razón.

Nathan se volvió hacia Bella.

—Lo sentí dentro cuando me miraste en el parque, cuando dijiste que sentías tener que marcharte. Y en el patio del colegio, cuando dije a mis amigos que eras mi madre.

—Yo también lo sentí, Nathan —le dijo Bella con ternura, y se agachó para ponerse a su altura, compartiendo en una mirada el mismo sentimiento—. Lo que tu papá intenta explicarte... es que la otra mujer es tu madre biológica. Pero yo soy tu madre de verdad. Y nunca te faltaré.

Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice de perfecto entendimiento. Entonces Nathan se volvió para elevar una sonrisa hacia su padre.

—¿Lo ves, papá?

—Sí, lo veo, hijo.

La mirada que Edward dedicó a Bella era todo lo que ella quería ver. El amor profundo y eterno que los acompañaría a través de la vida.

Bella le dijo a Edward que la boda y la luna de miel como es debido podían demorarse hasta alguna fecha alrededor de Año Nuevo. Lo que entonces más deseaba era pasar unas navidades hogareñas.

Al día siguiente una furgoneta aparcó frente a la mansión. Hicieron falta cuatro hombres para trasladar un abeto enorme en un tiesto enorme hasta el salón. Sólo una habitación con un techo de casi cinco metros podía dar cabida a semejante árbol.

Se pasaron horas decorándolo. Una vez completada la alegre faena, Edward encendió las luces de colores que había colgado por las ramas. Sophie se entusiasmó de tal modo, que dio sus primeros pasos vacilantes.

El día de Navidad, los padres de Bella se unieron a las celebraciones. Acababan de poner el pavo asado a la mesa cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Bella y Angela tenían las manos ocupadas, llevando platos y bandejas de viandas a la mesa, por tanto Edward fue a contestar.

Se oyó un murmullo de voces. Bella se preguntó quién podría ser, y no hubo de esperar mucho tiempo para descubrirlo. Sam entró en la habitación, los brazos cargados de regalos. Jane lo seguía, portando una bandeja con un pastel gigantesco. Tras ellos, Bella oyó una voz que reconoció perfectamente.

Marie Dwyer.

Entró en la habitación, protestando amargamente mientras Edward la conducía al interior.

—He roto mi palabra. Juré que nunca entraría en la casa que Anthony construyó para mí —dijo, y dirigió una mirada grave a Bella—. No podía encontrarme con él en el otro lado sin saber si había hecho un buen trabajo aquí, ¿no te parece?

Bella se acercó a ella a toda prisa.

—Claro que debía venir para comprobarlo por sí misma. Pondremos tres platos más en la mesa para Jane, Sam y usted, y comeremos todos juntos el pavo.

—Eso suena bien —dijo Marie—, pero sigo pensando que hice bien llevándome todos sus caballos.

—Estoy convencida de ello —le aseguró Bella, alegre de que por fin la anciana firmara una tregua de paz y buena voluntad con todos los hombres.

Especialmente con Anthony Mansen.

Aquella misma noche, más tarde, cuando ya se habían marchado todos los invitados y los niños dormían profundamente, Bella y Edward disfrutaron de unos momentos de tranquilidad sobre uno de los sofás del salón. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto las del árbol.

—La vida está llena de casualidades —murmuró Bella—. Si no nos hubiéramos conocido en el parque, si Riley no hubiera aparecido, si yo no hubiera necesitado alojamiento desesperadamente, nunca me habrías encontrado, Edward.

—Bella, cariño, después de que nos conociéramos en el parque, nada más sucedió por casualidad. Se trataba sólo de una cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Cómo podías estar tan seguro de que vendría aquí?

—No lo estaba.

—¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera venido?

—Yo te habría buscado.

Bella se volvió hacia él, exasperada.

—No sabías dónde vivía.

Edward sonrió.

—Sí que lo sabía.

De pronto, Bella recordó que Edward también había localizado la dirección de sus padres, cuando ésta no venía en la guía.

—¿Y cómo?

—Juegos de ordenador —respondió él, con sonrisa más amplia.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

—Deja de tomarme el pelo.

—Cuando metí en tu bolso la dirección de esta casa, también deslice en el interior un pequeño dispositivo tecnológico.

—¿Me tenías pinchada?

—No, cariño. Eso no lo permite la ley. Sencillamente, seguía la pista de tu bolso, fuera donde fuera.

—¿Y si se me hubiera olvidado en el autobús, o me lo hubieran robado?

—Con la primera parada que hiciste, supe la dirección de tus padres. Y me figuré que siempre sabrían dónde estabas.

—Prométeme que nunca más me harás una cosa así.

—Prometido.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque, amor mío, necesitaba una esposa.

Fin

* * *

**Nombre de la historia original: Necesito Esposa**

**Autora original: Emma Darcy**

**Nombres originales de los personajes: Bella/****Sasha - Edward Cullen/****Nathaniel Parnell **

***\0/***

**Hasta aquí llego nuestra historia.**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos**

**Pero sobre todo gracias por su gran cariño**

**Nos leemos en la próxima adaptación**

**Besos VaNeSaErK**


End file.
